All to the finish
by SoSonia85
Summary: It's the end of the junior year for Cammie and her friends. They're all waiting for the end of year exam. But wait it's CANCELED? They'll all have to wait till senior year to test their limits. They'll be up against old acquaintances: The Blackthorne boys. What first starts out as a friendly exchange soon turns into an all out war between the sexes.
1. Chapter 1: Did you hear the news?

**Summary: **It's the end of the junior year for Cammie and her friends. They're all waiting for the end of year exam. But wait... it's CANCELED? They'll all have to wait till senior year to test their limits. They'll be up against old acquaintances: The Blackthorne boys. It's a competition against spy schools but what first starts out as a friendly exchange turns into an all out war between the sexes. Soon it's all about lock picking, false alarms, pranking and not to mention some excellent kissing.

**A/N: I don't really understand how to use this. I find this site quite confusing to use but I'll do my best. This is my first story that I am simply writing because I love to write. I don't have any particular talent in this domain but I don't write too badly, I think. I guess that's for you to judge. Tell me what you think of my story and I welcome any ideas that you may have. I would say Read and Review but I honestly don't care as long as you Read. Though I won't refuse a Review. Oh and I would love some constructive criticism. Thank you. Sorry if the characters are OOC, they probably will be but I'll try my best, I promise.**

**I guess I should do a disclaimer right? Ok well, I don't own anything exept the guy names (not Zach, Jonas and Grant of course) Also this is my disclaimer for all the chapters since I will probably forget to do it. **

What in the world was happening? My mom was acting odd and Joe kept staring out into oblivion. I wondered if I should be worrying… Actually they were probably just trying to figuring out what they were going to do as the end of the year exam.

"Can you believe that we're going to be seniors next year?" Macey asked.

"Yes I can actually." I answered back.

"Well I bloody can't wait! Dad said that MI6 was already talking about recruiting me!" Bex practically shouted in my ear.

"Awesome!" Me, Liz and Macey exclaimed at the same time.

We were walking to the dinner hall. I was walking down the stairs as Bex, Macey and Liz slid past me on the railing. Bex and Macey jumped off gracefully landing on their feet. They were about to walk away when a giggling Liz, tripped (I know right? How did she manage to trip while sliding down the stair railing?), and let out her famous "Oopsie daisies!" She then set off a domino effect by landing on Macey, who threw her hands out to grab Bex. Then Bex hit the bookshelf, spilling all the books out onto the floor. I started laughing my head off and was literally rolling on the floor, gasping for breath.

Bex stood up and threw me a death glare.

"It's not funny Cammie."

"_Au contraire_, my friend, it IS extremely funny." I answer back while getting to my feet.

"Fine laugh all you want just know that I'll get back at you in P&E after lunch." I stopped laughing at that moment and started trying to figure out how to get out of P&E with Bex.

"Sorry guys." Liz says finally getting up of the floor and straightening her skirt.

I start to pick up the books and place them back. Once they were almost all in place Ms. Buckingham appeared around the corner and gave us a small disapproving look.

"Miss Morgan, your mother wishes to speak with you." She announced. I sighed and handed the rest of the books I was holding to Macey. She gave me a sympathetic look then turned back to the shelf.

I walked off only thinking of one thing… My stomach, I was starving and I heard it gurgle. I arrived at my mom's office door, lifted my hand to knock.

"Come in." She called before I had a chance to knock, that's how great a spy my mother is. That's right, I said spy. She's my mom, a headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a retired spy. Gallagher is not a school for rich, snobby girls contrary to what most people think. Gallagher is a school for spies in training, a girl spy school. A few years ago all of us girls in this school thought we were the only school of our kind. Boy, were we wrong. In my sophomore year my CoveOps class went to the mall and had to lose our tails. Let's just say that we were all completely humiliated by our tails that just so happened to be guys, from our brother school, Blackthorne Institute for troubled boys, that we didn't even know existed. Then one day during a meal some of the boys came to Gallagher Academy for _girls. _None of us were prepared for a mob of male testosterone walking through our halls. The boys left and we never heard from them again but we know that they're out there and that one day we'll be forced to work with them. I just hope for three of those Blackthorne boys that they never again cross the path of Bex, Liz, Macey or me because if they do… Well, let's just hope they never plan on having children.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" My mom asked smiling.

"Great! We're all excited for the end of year exam!" I said almost jumping up and down.

"Yeah about that… I called you in for a reason…" She let the sentence float unfinished above our heads.

"Yes…?" I encouraged her like I was speaking to a three year old.

"Well the end of year exam is being canceled for all the juniors."

"WHAT?" I yelled just as Bex, Liz and Macey burst through the door screaming that exact word.

"Girls have you never been told that listening behind doors is rude? She paused. Your exam will be during your senior year."

"What?" We all asked again.

"Next year, ladies I think it was perfectly clear." Said a deep male voice from behind us.

We turned to see my god father, not to mention extremely hot, CoveOps teacher. He nodded at us in turn and I ran to hug him.

"Joe! How was it?" I asked.

"Just great, Cammie. Everything went perfectly." He lifted me off the ground and twirled me.

"That's good to hear. I guess there's no point in asking you about your mission? It's all classified, am I wrong?" I wiggle my eye brows at him.

"Nah, you're quite right." He chuckled.

"Urghh! Don't you all go changing the subject! And you! Bex turned to me and stuck her finger in front of my face. I can't believe you let them!" She shouted.

"Sorry Bex." I said looking at my feet in shame. I stole a glance at Liz and Macey hoping they would come to my rescue, unfortunately Liz looked like her entire world had been turned upside down (Which actually it had) and Macey just looked bored out of her mind while filing her nails, sitting on the couch with her long tanned legs crossed.

"So what are we going to do next year instead of our end of year exam?" I asked curiously, while dropping to the couch.

"I think you'll find it quite interesting… All the senior classes will be in a competition with another senior class of another school." My mom announced.

All our heads snapped up at that, even Macey stopped filing her nails.

"Another school? Like another spy school? Another other spy school? Not the same as-"

"Yes Miss Sutton. Another spy school, I believe we all get the point." Mr. Solomon interrupted.

Liz started turning red while Bexs hand shot in to the air.

"What school is it?" She asked even though we all knew. We all looked at each other as evil grins started to spread on our faces.

"I think you all know the answer to that." My mom answered.

"Blackthorne." We said in union.


	2. Chapter 2: Cat fight

**A/N: Well this is my next chapter… There is a huge time skip. We pass from junior year (last chapter) to end of summer (this chapter). I don't think I'll do many POVs but who knows? What would you like? Thank you so much to my first reviewers! It's actually great to have reviews so thank you so much. Oh and What is a "label"? Because I don't get what I'm suposed to put...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the guys (Not Zach, Grant or Jonas) and I completely invented Cammies cousin.**

The last three weeks of junior year went by in a flash. Same old routine, all the juniors were aware that there would be no end of year exam. The last day of school was filled with tears, hugs, giggles and screaming. All the juniors were already getting excited for next year. I hugged my friends, for once excited about my summer. I was going to Nebraska only for the first two weeks of summer then I was heading for B.C. Canada for the rest of the holidays at my cousins house. I hadn't seen Leila in years.

**Huge time skip**

* * *

I looked through the window to see the first sleek black limo come up the school drive. My sisters are finally coming home. I noticed the small British flags on the car and quickly jumped from my window seat. I raced to the front doors and pushed them wide open, squinting at the bright sun. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes when suddenly I was in a bone crushing embrace. Bex finally stepped away from me and looked me up and down. Her eyes widened. I looked down at myself. Sigh. I thought I was well dressed. I had on flat black ankle boots, a short jean skirt and a red shirt with the evil queen from Snow White on it.

"Man… I thought I was getting better at dressing…" I never thought I could get this sad over clothes.

"No Cammie! You look incredible! I can't even recognize you, I mean… You're _BLOND_!" She shouted, her British extra strong.

"Yeah I spent way more time in the sun, without a hat so well I turned blond but I should be back to normal in no time."

"Whatever you say. She gasped. Oh my gosh! I just remembered." She trailed off and her facial expression worried me.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked. She gave me a weird glance.

"Nothing's wrong… I only just remembered that we're going to be up against the Blackthorne boys. I don't recall getting my perfect revenge last time. I'm definitely going to get it this time. No matter what I do!" I stepped back, I didn't like the look in her eyes. Thank god it wasn't aimed at me.

We went to our room when we heard Liz's signature "Oopsie daisies!" and a loud crash.

We ran to where we had heard the crash and saw that Liz had knocked over a shelf, causing a glass vase with roses to crash to the floor.

"Come on Liz I'll bring you to the infirmary and Bex will take your bags to our room." I said kneeling down to look at the gash in her leg. She slowly nodded her head and I pulled her down the hall.

We opened the door and the nurse didn't even look up at us.

"What have you broken now, Elizabeth?" She asked with a sigh.

"The vase in the left hall, at the entrance." She recited.

"Liz when will you stop being so clumsy?" Liz shrugged in reply.

Once that was done we went to our room where Macey had just arrived and had almost finished unpacking. I looked at the clock. Don't ask me why, I knew perfectly well what time it was.

"Guys we have to go, dinner time." I pulled Macey out of the closet, while the other two were already half way down the hall.

"Hey Cam? Your mom told me that I had caught up on everything so I'm gonna be in all your classes! Isn't that great?" She asked grabbing my hand.

"That's super cool!" I screamed jumping up and down. Liz and Bex turned, walked up to me and Macey and then they started doing the same thing as us but to the extreme. They were clapping their hands and waving their hair around. Me and Macey burst out laughing then went running for the dinner hall. We were the last to go in; my mom was at her "podium" about to start her speech. She threw me an annoyed glance as me and the girls ran to our place. I didn't listen to a thing my mom said until I heard the word that all us seniors were waiting to hear.

"Now I have a special announcement to make. The seniors shall be participating in a school competition. I know that all seniors are already aware of the fact that we will be competing against Blackthorne but there have been a few changes in what you were told last year."

Tina pushed Anna out of her seat, who let out a small squeak as she fell to the floor. She scooted up next to me and stared at me expectantly.

"Sooo… I have a few questions. First: What are the changes? Second: When are the boys coming? Third: What does the competition consist of? Fourth: What did you do to your hair?"

"Umm… Well, first I don't know but if you just shut up and listen you'll find out. Second: What makes you think they're coming here? Third: We'll find out sooner or later and fourth: What does that have to do with anything?" I answered annoyed.

"Oh come on stop being such a spoil sport! I know you know!" She whined.

"Actually Tina, no I don't know. My mom never tells me anything!" Okay that is a lie but she doesn't need to know that. Especially since when my mom tells me something it's usually un-interesting and un-important.

"Fine be that way!" Tina then pushed Anna back on to the floor to go sit next to Courtney. Anna grunted as she hit the floor but this time she kicked Tina in the back. Tina let out scream of rage and turned to face Anna who was still lying on the floor. Tina lunged at Anna who flipped herself off the floor and turned to run away but not before Tina landed on her back and started pulling her hair and scratching her. The real cat fight. You would think that us being spies they would fight in a classier way but not when it comes to those two particular spies in training.

"If you're going to fight like deranged monkeys, take it out side ladies." Mr. Solomon said shaking his head. He walked away muttering under his breath, of course we all heard.

"Thought I taught them better than to fight like a bunch of angry kittens."

"Well as I was saying before being interrupted. The competition will be taking place else where so the boys will not be coming here. There were quite a few groans and three girls actually started crying. Instead the seniors will be going away for most of the year only coming back from time to time. Also the main change is that a French school from Paris will be joining us in this wonderful adventure. It is a mixed school for French spies in training. They will not be participating in the competition, they will be judges. I hope you will bond with these students, I am sure you could learn a lot from them. We will be leaving next week. Thank you." With that she walked down and we all started eating.

"Wonder where we're going to go." Bex said aloud.

"I'll try hacking the school files to get all the information we need." I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was already trying to figure out how to take down the school firewalls. Macey was reading a magazine that she never puts down during meals. We jumped as we heard it slap on the table and the whole senior table gasped and stared at her when we noticied her closed magazine on the table. She shrugged looking at everyone with a guilty look.

"What ? She asked them. Do you think there will be any hot guys?" She questioned when everyone went back to their conversations.

"I hope for you that there will be. All I know is that if Grant, Jonas or Zach even shows the tip of one of their noses, I will kill them and don't you go trying to stop me Cammie." Bex announced.

"I wasn't planning on it Bexy. We have to plan this. I paused for dramatic effect. Because I swear to you: these Blackthorne boys will regret the day they met us." I said without a trace of amusement on my face. They were in for it and there was no way they were getting out of their poo.

**A/N: Sorry I'm not really into swearing. I think I should just say a few things. The COC never existed or it was destroyed I don't know yet. I know that Joe isn't really Cammie's god father but I thought it would be fun. I think that's it, just ask if you're confused. Thanks so much for reading. Any ideas on what to do for the events of the competition? I have a few but I'm open to good ideas.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow if I have time. I'm leaving for England tomorrow too so I won't be able to update for a week. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is on the way

**A/N: I changed my mind. Not all the seniors from Gallagher will be in the competition or else there would be too many. Instead the 15 girls in CoveOps and in the research track will represent the whole of Gallagher Academy. It will be the same for the other schools.**

**Sorry about my spelling mistakes. I try my best but having a French computer, whenever I spell check every single word is false so I don't notice my mistakes and for grammar problems I've been having pre-school grammar classes for five years because in France they learn English really slowly. I've kind of forgotten everything I've learnt in English so please forgive me? Thanks.**

The next week flashed by, I didn't even notice the long boring speeches in C.O.W. Friday arrived and all the competing seniors were giddy with excitement. When the last bell rang all the girls grabbed their books and they all tried getting through the door at the same time, they all ended up stuck screaming and pushing. I laughed silently as I slipped into a secret passageway to avoid getting involved in that war.

The seniors staying behind were throwing me looks that could kill as I passed. I raced to my room to pack and into my closet only to find it empty. I stepped out slowly and looked at my friends.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked shocked. The bell had only rung two minutes and thirty-four seconds ago.

"Don't worriiie… I'mfph packing forh you." Came Macey's muffled reply since she had her

head stuck deep down in my suitcase.

"Okay, as long as you don't pack anything too revealing."

"Are you, Cameron Ann Morgan questioning my ability to dress?" She asked standing straight and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, no, no! Not at all!" I say shaking my head, backing up and waving my hands in negation.

"You better not be." Then she went back to packing.

I sat on my bed waiting for it to be time to leave. We took our bags down to the entrance where Mr. Solomon was waiting for us. Bubble gum guard came and took our bags.

"We will be taking the school jet ladies." We just nodded too excited to speak.

The plane ride was long: 4 hours 45 minutes and 59 seconds to be exact. Then we got into limos and arrived at a five star hotel (We had to keep up our cover, not that we minded) we scurried to the elevators. Liz had hacked into the hotel site so we knew that the whole 6th floor was reserved for us. In the hall Bex stopped, turned to the other girls and grinned.

"Girls, come to my room later so that we can discuss our plan." They nodded and we each went into our rooms.

We had a big sweet **(A/N: I don't know if you spell it like that.) **with two huge bathrooms, four bedrooms and a small kitchen. We unpacked and started talking while waiting for the others. There was a knock and then the room was filled with all thirty girls sitting on tables, chairs, couches or the carpet.

"Alright! Let's get down to business. Liz hack so that everything will appear on the TV screen." Bex ordered. We all shut up as Liz typed like mad on her laptop.

"Okay, girls this is what I call… Plan revenge. She announced as those exact words appeared on the screen. What is plan revenge you ask? Well I'll tell you. It's where we bloody humiliate the Blackthorne boys or to use Cammies words: make them regret the day they met us." She laughed an evil laugh and some girls got a worried expression.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Courtney asked.

"Yes Courtney! That's the whole point we'll show these guys that were not scared." Bex said.

"I like it… But I do have a question…." Kim Lee trailed off.

"Yes Kim Lee? What's your question?" Bex said obviously getting annoyed.

"What about the French school? Do we involve them in the Plan Revenge?" She asked.

"Hmm… Good thought…." Bex started thinking.

"I think not. At least not _**yet.**_ I mean come on, poor them they come hear to have a fun time and they end up stuck in the middle of a two school war. Would you like that?" Anna voiced her thoughts.

"That's true, even if it would be fun…" Eva agreed.

"I did say not YET though so next time I think we should." Anna said with an odd look in her eyes.

"You know I heard that French boys are hot." Tina exclaimed.

"Really? Ohhh I want one then." Mick said.

"Mick they're not puppies. Gosh I feel like I'm talking to Bex." I shouted.

"GUYS! Concentrate! Who cares if they are hot. We have to think out the first step of Plan Revenge."

There was a silence while everyone thought about what to do.

"I know what!" Liz shouted while typing on her laptop. Soon the words appeared on the flat screen.

**Plan Revenge:**

**Step one: **Make the boys drool.

"Umm… Okay Liz but how is that revenge?" I asked.

"You'll see when I put up the next steps but I won't just now just come on… Do it?"

"Sure Liz you're the genius if you have an idea it's probably good." Everyone nodded agreement then left to their rooms to get ready for the first step.

Macey pushed me into a chair, did my make up while Bex did my hair and Liz went through my clothes.

"Well Macey, looks like your packing's going to come in handy." Liz said. Macey just smiled smugly.

Four hours later we were all ready and we grouped up in the hall in front of the elevators. Everyone looked great. I was wearing a short black and white dress, my hair was curled and my make up was smoky, I had on plain black heels and manicured nails.

"Okay girls I just asked Mr. Solomon. The boys are here, in the hotel entrance, waiting to go to the restaurant and the Frenchies only arrive tomorrow." Bex said while pushing through the girls. We all went into different elevators. It took 1 minute and 28 seconds to arrive in the lobby. Liz gasped when she heard the ding of the elevator which meant we were on the ground floor. The doors opened and Bex, Liz, Macey and I walked out. After about three and a half seconds I realized we were the first ones to arrive. Bex turned to me and mouthed "Mission accomplished" and discreetly pointed to the guys. They were staring, mouths hanging open, some with drool dripping out.

"Liz are you sure about this?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure Cammie, don't worry." She said. That's when I noticed her bracelet, with a camera that snaps super good quality pictures and Liz was snapping away. We were going to have pictures. Oh... Now I uderstand this first step.

**A/N: Okay… So I know it's maybe a little confusing but I'm working on it. Hope you liked it, tell me if anything disturbed you.**

**How about a preview to last you a week?**

**_"What are they doing?" Bex asked.**

"**I don't know Bex, I really don't know." I replied.**

"**Seriously? You mean they're French? Why didn't Dr. Steve tell us they were coming?" Grant shouted.**

"**Shut up Grant. Macey hissed. They'll hear us."**

"**If my calculations are correct, they have heard us. We all gave Jonas a sideways glance. What? If you factor the amount of wind with the volume of Grants voice then take the distance between us and them and the probability of their advanced hearing and-"**

"**Okay we get it they heard us." Zach interrupted.**

**What do you think? Sorry for typos, I do them alot. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: The frenchies are weird

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay but like I said, I was in England with a friend. Which actually gave me loads of ideas for my following chapters. X suck my blood x luv ya x: Thanks. It all depends, I think I'll keep the main couples (Z&C, G&B, J&L) but I'm not sure. Percyjacksonfan8131: There's nothing sad about that plus I doubt it's actually true. Thank you "imcrazyandiknowit" it does help.**

There were two tables in the restaurant, without hesitation all us girls sat at one table. The boys sat at the other, some staring at us trying to figure out what we were doing and what we had done to ourselves. The food was good but not half as good as at school. Before desert came I stood and walked to the restroom. I absentmindedly played with a lock of my hair as I passed the boys table. I threw them a quick glance and a few smiled or winked at me. I smiled shyly back at them and went into the dark hall that lead to the toilets. I was advancing when a hand reached out, grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the wall.

"Zach what a surprise." I said unenthusiastically.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" He asked with a smirk. His hands pressed to the wall on either side of my head. I smiled sweetly.

"Not at all, Blackthorne Boy." I said angrily then I kneed him where it hurts and strode into the toilets. I checked my hair and touched up my makeup. When I came out Zach was gone. I walked back into the restaurant and I saw Zach in his seat, as I passed the boys table he sent me a death glare but I simply smirked at him. I could see Liz taking pictures from where I stood and wondered how the boys still hadn't noticed her. She was taking them with their mouths full and open, picking their noses, food falling out of their mouths and other unflattering things of the genre. After dinner we stood around to chit chat. Then Bex and Macey ran to every group of girls telling them to come to our suite tonight because we were having a girly sleepover.

We were all in our pjs: I had on the least revealing pj Macey had packed for me, a black lacey shirt and black short shorts.

"Okay girls. Before we get down to business, let's search." Macey ordered.

We scattered around the suite and found all the bugs. Then Mick came out of the bathroom looking grossed out.

"What's wrong?"I asked concerned.

"There were camera bugs all over the bathroom." She said lifting the crushed bugs.

"Yuck! Blackthorne boys are such perverts!" I exclaimed.

"No Cammie… All boys are perverts, _Blackthorne_ boys simply take it to a whole new level." Macey said in a grave voice. Lots of girls nodded.

"We are_ so_ checking our room before going to bed Tina." Eva said.

"Alright let's take a look at Plan Revenge." Bex shushed us as words appeared on the flat screen:

**Plan Revenge:**

**Step one: **a) Make the boys drool.

b) Take photos of them looking demented.

c) Send pictures to the Blackthorne Institute.

"You took pictures Liz?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I also hacked into the Blackthorne files and found out that every single Blackthorne Boy has a Blackthorne e-mail."

"NO WAY!" We all shouted.

"Yes way. We're going to send them an e-mail with the images but since they never log on – I checked – I'm going to send an announcement on the screen in their dinner hall. They should still be eating." Liz said modestly.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Macey questioned. A few girls 'Whooped' then we watched in silence as Liz's fingers flew over her keyboard, well as silent as a group of thirty girls packed into a room could be. Liz first sent an anonymous e-mail to the whole of the Blackthorne Institute then we had some fun. Our TV screen was divided on two parts: one where we could see what Liz was doing the other where we got to see the boys eating peacefully… For now. (Liz had taken control of the Institutes security cameras.)"Okay I'm in."Liz announced.

We watched her type:

**Hey boys! It's your very own Peacock, Duchess, Bookworm and Chameleon talking to you.**

We heard gasps go through the hall as all heads turned towards the screen.

**Want to have a laugh at your oh-so-wonderful and strong Blackthorne seniors? Then log on to your Blackthorne accounts tonight.**

**Love the Gallagher Academy seniors.**

Noise erupted though out the hall as a picture of us dressed up for tonight appeared on the screen. We laughed our heads off at their expressions then we turned off the screen and went to bed.

The next morning after getting changed and eating breakfast Bex, Mace, Liz and I went to the workout room. Jonas, Grant and Zach along with other Blackthorne boys came in.

"So get any news from Blackthorne lately?" Bex asked.

"No, I mean, we didn't check why?" Jonas answered.

"No reason, no reason." Macey said and then we burst out laughing.

The guys looked at us as if we were crazy, if only they knew. We heard giggling and looked at the doors. Three girls and five boys were walking in. They were doing odd things such as twirling, kissing each others cheeks and talking about the best way to cook frogs. That's when we knew the French students had arrived.

"What are they doing?" Bex asked as others arrived and started kissing again.

"I don't know Bex, I really don't know." I replied. We sounded so serious for such a stupid reason.

"Seriously? You mean they're French? Why didn't Dr. Steve tell us they were coming? Why didn't we know French chicks were coming?" Grant shouted.

"Shut up Grant. Macey hissed. They'll hear us."

"If my calculations are correct, they have heard us. We all gave Jonas a sideways glance. What? If you factor the amount of wind with the volume of Grants voice then take the distance between us and them and the probability of their advanced hearing and-"

"Okay, we get it, they heard us." Zach interrupted.

As if on cue the frenchies turned to us and introduced themselves. The redhead girl was Camille, the brunette was Julie and the blonde was Madison but before the boys could say a word Grant butted in.

"Hey guys, I have Fingers! I'm so hungry, who wants some?"

"Did he just say fingers?" Madison asked.

"Yeah of course, Fingers are _so_ good!" Bex exclaimed.

"J'ai du mal comprendre… Ils dissent qu'ils mangent des doigts. Soit j'ai mal compris soit les Américains sont plus étrange que ce qu'on pensait. " She whispered to her friends.

"DES DOIGTS!" The others whisper shouted. Madison nodded with a worried expression.

"You do know we can hear and understand you right?" I questioned, speaking slowly so they would be sure to understand.

"Oh right of course sorry about that…" Julie said.

No doubt about it: The Frenchies were weird.

**A/N: So a long-ish chapter as promised. For those who might not know, Fingers are cookies. I have a small question: is this how you right "weird"? Thank you. Okay I know the end of this chapter was silly but I really felt like putting that in because it actually happened to me yesterday! Again sorry for mistakes.**

**A preview? I feel like it.**

**"Aw darn! I told you we shouldn't have signed!" I exclaimed.**

**"Yeah well, they would have figured it out sooner or later!" Liz announced.**

**"We'll get revenge. This is war!" Grant shouted, red faced.**

**What do you think? Oh and sorry for OOC-ness but I can't help it.**


	5. Chapter 5: War is declared

**A/N: I don't have much to say apart from enjoy… Oh and I wanted to know: should I do another POV or stay in just Cammies? Tell me if there's anything wrong! Thanks so much to everyone!**

"Fingers are cookies."Macey explained slowly.

"Oh, right okay… Sorry. I'm Guillaume by the way and that's Alexander –"

"But call me Alex." _Alex_ butted in.

"That's Sebastien, he's Thomas and that dude over there is Mathieu - But it's pronounced Matthew." Guillaume finished.

"Nice to meet you all." I said.

We shared basic details about each other, getting to know one another when Joe came in.

"Hey Cammie."

"Hi Joe." At my words I heard gasps come from the French students I was speaking to but Mr. Solomon simply smiled.

"Can I speak with you for just a minute Cammie?" He asked and it actually sounded like I had a choice. What would he do if I said no?

"Sure thing." I accepted, we arrived at the door just in time to hear Liz say "Oopsie daisies". We heard a loud bang. I turned around to see Liz flying through the air and landing on a man doing push-ups who then fell flat on his stomach.

"So sorry Sir I really didn't mean to squash you." She said turning red.

"Not a problem Miss. You're as light as I feather I was simply surprised." He forgave.

"Oh, thank gosh!"Liz exclaimed relieved.

"Cammie hurry up, I want to tell you something before I make an announcement." Joe said tugging my arm.

I turned and walked through the door and leaned against the wall waiting for him. He followed me and leaned against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets. A group of Gallagher girls came giggling up but when they saw me and Solomon they quickly turned around and walked away silently.

"Your mom wanted to come over this week but she won't be able to, she has things to take care of, business to attend. Instead she'll be joining us for a few days at our next destination." He explained.

"Oh… Okay well I'll see her when she joins us. It's no big deal. Is it?" I question suddenly unsure.

If it wasn't a big deal he wouldn't take me aside to tell me, would he?

"No no, of course not." He agreed a slight bit too quickly.

"If something's wrong I want to know." I stated.

"Nothing's wrong Cammie, I just thought you wanted to know."

"If that's the case thanks Joe." I twirled on my heels and walked back into the workout room. Mr. Solomon soon followed and smiled mysteriously at Macey and a few other students.

"Today is a do-what-ever-you-want-day. You may do what you wish, in case it wasn't clear enough in the title; I just don't want to see a single one of you in the hotel. We're in New York; you'll find at least one thing to do either go see a movie, go shopping or visit historical sites." Then he left without waiting for questions. I was about to suggest we go see the Empire State building when Macey grabbed my hand and Bex grabbed Liz's.

"Shopping!" They both screamed.

While we were waiting for Macey to hail a cab Bex told me that she had hit Grant last night after dinner when he tried to hug her and Liz had sent the worst virus she could (Knowing Liz it was probably a nightmare to get rid of even for her target.) to Jonas with the "Humiliation e-mail" as we called it.

"Hey mind if we join you girls?" Grant asked stepping up next to Bex.

"Actually we do." I said as Bex nodded to me.

"Too bad we're coming." Zach whispered in my ear.

"You don't mind if we come do you?" Someone inquired behind me. I turned to see Guillaume smiling at me and the others behind him. I looked him up and down discreetly before answering. He was a tall blond, he was super tanned and he had sea blue eyes. He was wearing an extra tight black T-shirt that showed off all his defined muscles, I could make out his six pack.

"No not at all." I said flirtatiously while fluttering my eye lashes a bit.

Zach scowled at Guillaume who just smirked back. _Ha! Take that Zach_.

Macey had finally managed to get a cab but when she saw that our group had grown from four people to fifteen she lost her victory grin.

"I don't think we'll all fit in here." She said motioning towards the taxi.

"We'll squeeze." I said matter of factly.

"And you girls can sit on our lap." Zach added.

I rolled my eyes and reached out to the taxi's door but Guillaume beat me to it and slid into a seat before me. I stopped at the door and he motioned me to come sit on his lap, smiling reassuringly. I shrugged and let out a small breezy laugh. Zach came in next and sent a death glare to Guillaume. I looked back and forth between the two of them. They were both drop dead gorgeous but I had to admit to myself that Guillaume couldn't hold a candle to Zach. We went to a huge street filled with shops, Macey and Bex pulled us into every single one and everytime I refused to buy something, Macey bought it for me. At lunch we went to a small café and I crumbled into a chair. I rubbed my feet sighing in relief.

"Never again shall I wear heels for shopping… _Especially _if that shopping involves Macey."

"Not strong enough to handle it Gallagher Girl?" Zach teased sitting down in the chair next to me.

"You try to wear heels for a day of walking around then we'll see who's laughing." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, why are you mad at me Gallagher Girl?" He asked.

"Now, what on earth makes you think I'm angry at you Blackthorne Boy?"

"Well being kneed kind of gave me a small hint. So why are you?" He insisted.

"You're a spy, you figure it out." I spat then stood up and walked to the counter to order a drink. Unfortunately he followed me.

"Gallagher girl…"

"What do you want Zachary?" I asked fed up.

"I want to say… I – I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Wait what did you say? Did Zachary Goode just say sorry even though he doesn't know why I'm mad at him? That doesn't sound like you at all… Oh my gosh! Are you sick?" I pulled out my phone and started to dial Mr. Solomons number, I was truly worried.

"Are you serious? He shouted grabbing my phone out of my hands and sticking it in his front pocket. No I'm not sick! I'm sorry for not having contacted you for a whole year after kissing you and… leaving." He said quickly.

"Wow Zach I don't know what to say." I said shocked.

"Don't say anything. Just know that I'm going to make it up to you." He was leaning closer to me to kiss me, I think and I was letting him, I think.

"Hey, what's taking so long? Guillaume asked walking up to us. Oh _I'm sorry_, am I interrupting something?" He smiled but not exactly a kind smile.

"No, nothing just the line-up is super long." I motioned behind me to the counter as Zach swore in Swahili under his breath. Guillaume glanced behind me.

"Right the _line-up_…" He said ironically. I turned around to an empty counter with only the server behind the counter waiting for us to approach and order. _Oups?_

"Yeah… Well, you know…" I trailed off and ran back to the others blushing furiously.

I plopped down into my seat only realizing now that I had forgotten to order my drink and that Zach still had my phone; I guess I'd have to order it with the rest of the meal and I'd get my phone back later. Jonas was on his computer with his phone placed on the table next to it. Bex, Liz and Macey were whispering together sharing worried looks and glancing at Jonas. The others were talking loudly earning us glares from other customers.

"Grant go get Zach. There's something he has to see." Jonas ordered. _This was what the girls must be talking about. _

Zach soon arrived with Grant and they crowded over Jonas's laptop.

"Nick sent me a text message telling me that the girls hacked into the dinner hall main screen and that they posted a message. This is it: 'Hey guys it's your very own Peacock, Duchess, Bookworm and Chameleon talking to you. What to see your oh-so-wonderful and strong Blackthorne seniors? Then log onto your Blackthorne accounts tonight. Love the Gallagher Academy seniors.' He also suggested that we check it out. Look." Jonas read it out loud. They read the e-mail laughing at some pictures and comments we had put. We knew when they arrived at the end of the e-mail they wouldn't be laughing.

"What THE –"

"Language Jonas." Bex interrupted in a sing-song voice.

"But my computer!" He squeaked.

"What happened?" I truly wanted to know.

"At the end of the e-mail it said 'And here's a little something extra special for you Jonas. Hope you like it.' Then my laptop crashed! It won't turn back on!" He screamed.

"Oh don't you worry about that Jonas if you're a good boy, I'll tell you how to fix it, if not you only have to wait a few months then it will turn back on." Liz said sweetly.

All the Blackthorne boys turned to us and we smiled innocently at them.

"You!" They shouted pointing at us with their index fingers.

"Us?" We said lifting hands to our chest in 'shock'.

"You!" They repeated.

"Now why is it that when something like this happens we automatically get the blame?" Macey asked annoyed.

"The message said: 'your very own Peacock, Duchess, Bookworm and Chameleon! Those are your codenames!"

"Aw darn! I told you we shouldn't have signed!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah well they would have figured it out sooner or later." Liz defended.

"We'll get revenge! This is war!" Grant shouted, his face as red as a tomato.

We went back to the hotel at 8 o'clock. Macey, Liz and Bex took the elevator to go up but I wanted to take the stairs. In the stair well someone pushed me roughly up against the wall. He stepped closer to me, pressing his body to mine.

"So Gallagher Girl, we _are _going to get revenge, you know that don't you?" He spoke softly.

"Of course, that's what we thought. We expected nothing less from you guys. Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. I wanted to say something else, something you'll enjoy." He smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Oh really?"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." I said, scrunching up my nose.

He was staring at me oddly and I could only hope he hadn't noticed the change in my breathing nor the quickening of my heart beating against my ribs. He smirked and I understood that my hoping had been in vain. He started to lean in, our breaths mingling.

"Still not?" He asked.

Unable to speak I shut my eyes and shook my head. I felt him leaning in closer. _No you are not going to go down this easily Cameron Morgan! You will fight; you'll show him you're still mad, show him who controls the situation! _I ducked under his arms that were resting on the wall on either side of me. I backed away from him, my hair swaying around, I placed my hands behind my back and smiled at him cheekily.

"Told you I didn't care." I said teasingly. I bit my lip when I saw his eyes filled with something I couldn't quite place but I stood firmly in place. I walked up to him again and stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"See you tomorrow, Blackthorne Boy."

Then I climbed up the stairs and slammed my suite room. I rested against the door and bit my lip, sighing as I slowly slid to the floor.

"What took you so long?" Bex asked coming into the living room wrapped in a towel drying her hair, Macey and Liz soon came in. Macey took one look at me and knew what was up.

"Tell me." She ordered. I nodded and plopped down on the couch.

"Zach." Is all I had needed to say then Liz and Bex were demanding for details. _Too bad they'll be disappointed. Darn! He still had my phone!_

**A/N: In case you hadn't realized italic sentences are Cammies direct thoughts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Small preview:**

**"Stop smiling Gallagher Girl. It was only luck." He hissed.**

**"How do you know I'm smiling?" I asked.**

**"Spy." He said simply, I could only guess he was pointing to himself and smirking.**


	6. Chapter 6: Who wants to play games?

The next morning we woke up at 10 a.m. and went straight to breakfast without bothering to change out of our pjs. I was in the middle of chewing a huge spoonful of pudding that I had stuffed in my mouth when Zach sat in the seat next to me and slid his left arm around my waist. I started choking and I could see my face turning bright red in my reflection in Macey's butter knife. Zach chuckled.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl, I had no idea I had this much effect on you. He joked. Oh and by the way… He leaned in so close I felt his lips brush my ear. Nice pajamas."

"Whatever." Was all I could think to say. I then pulled his arm away while rolling my eyes.

Bex gave me a meaningful glance and I nodded, giggling. Bex smiled a satisfied smile and turned to the others. Liz gasped as Jonas sat next to her and Grant shouted "Ow!" when Bex slapped the back of his head.

"You know, now that I think about it _we _should be the angry ones not you… At least not after what you guys did to us. I guess it shows we're more mature then you girls. He added as an afterthought. OW! He screamed rubbing the back of his head. Will _someone _just_ please _tell her to stop doing that?" He said desperately.

Liz, Jonas and Macey shrugged.

"I don't really mind it when she does." I replied.

"I love it when she does it." Zach smirked.

The fact that the Blackthorne boys had joined us didn't seem to bother the girls more than that and Macey was, as usual, reading a magazine. The French students we had "bonded with" yesterday came up to our table and to everyone's surprise apart from the French students Macey closed her magazine and smiled up at Sebastien who grinned back. She then noticed everyone in the room staring at her and sighed.

"Oh come on! She said in a weird voice. It's the second time I've done it this year! Get used to it and get a life already." She said with a mock smile, hands on her hips.

"Ladies and gentlemen and French students, I trust you had a fine day yesterday and that you used it to bond with one another because if you didn't, you just might regret it later today. Now let me explain a few things that remain unclear to some of you: this week is not a week of competition events but simply a week of games. In the following week you shall bond, learn to trust and get to know more about one another. This week we will play trust games. He paused looking at us in turn. So, who wants to play some games?" He asked.

"Me!" A few students shouted back in reply.

"Okay, you lot follow me the rest of you, pack up and go home."

"WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding. He responded then after a small pause, raised an eyebrow. Or am I?" He laughed walking out.

* * *

_I cannot believe I accepted to do this!_ I was paired up with Madison. I barely knew her but I already had to trust her with my life. _Oh well at least you know her a little bit, think of those who don't know the person they're paired with. _The point of this so called trust game was that one of you was safe on a platform in the middle of the maze (Madison) while the other was blindfolded, standing at one of the many entrances of the maze (Me). The maze was huge and having seen it from afar I couldn't help but think that it highly resembled the maze in Harry Potter 4 aside from the magic-ness and spookiness of course. Madison was supposed to guide me through the maze, giving me directions through the coms unit that lead to the platform she was on. I was supposed to do what she said without asking questions. _Yeah right like that'll happen. _There were obstacles all over the maze_. _If you crossed another student in the maze you had to spar until one of you was pinned under the other. In this maze there was only one rule that stood:

**No turning back**

Of course the first one to arrive at the platform won.

"Cammie go straight, good now turn left, go straight, that's good, keep going. STOP!"

"Ahhhh! Ouch! I said rubbing my forehead. I had ran right into a wall. Why didn't you tell me there was a wall?" I shouted into my com.

"Sorry, I was otherwise occupied." She defended.

"Otherwise occupied? You _have_ got to be kidding! You should be paying attention to me! You're my eyes." I criticized.

"Sorry anyways, lets keep going, the boys are advancing! So turn left again."

"Fine." I mumbled.

I followed her instructions quietly until she walked me right up to Zach.

"Madison, do you _want_ us to lose?" I questioned.

"THAT was _not_ my fault! He was hidden, Guillaume must have told him to!" She sounded like a four year old trying to convince his parents that he hadn't taken an extra sweet from the candy bowl.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what's up?"

"Nothing really, apart from the fact that I _am_ going to beat you Blackthorne Boy." I replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said and I just knew he was smirking.

"Well Blackthorne boy you seem to be unsure about lots of things.' I was getting really annoyed.

"Touché." He joked.

I punched him but he ducked and caught my wrist. I tried to free myself from his grip by twirling and kicking him but he merely stepped aside keeping a firm hold on my wrist. He tugged me violently to him and my head snapped backwards when I crashed into his chest. I placed my hands on his well defined pecs and pushed him away. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me to his firm body. I was mentally preparing myself for my defeat when his lips covered mine and he started kissing me with a passion I hadn't known he had. I kissed him back almost in heaven. _Snap out of it Cameron Ann Morgan. _A loud voice screamed in my head for some odd reason it sounded like Maceys. I opened my eyes, shaking my head, he was still holding me but he had never kissed me. _**If only he had… **__No! Bloody snap out of it! _This one was Bexs it even had her English accent. I shut my eyes enjoying the feel of being close to him. _Stop it!_ And now we had Liz, what was going on? **_Tina better not come next! _**

"Cammie don't forget about the game." Madison scolded.

I decided to end this odd and slightly awkward embrace when he didn't do anything. _That's it, now I'm pissed off._ I tucked my left leg behind his and pulled them out from under him. He grunted when he hit the ground, I sat on his chest grinning to the ears.

"Stop smiling Gallagher Girl. It was luck." He hissed.

"How do you know I'm smiling?" I inquired.

"Spy." He said simply and I could only guess he was pointing to himself.

"I won that's all I care about. I stood up and turned to leave but then remembered something. Oh and I want my phone back."

"You'll get it back, eventually." He replied.

Then I walked away leaving him in the dirt.

"Okay, Mad, where to know?" I questioned giddy with my victory. She congratulated me on my win then gave me the directions.

"You're almost here but someone installed a huge obstacle course that you have to get through before arriving to the platform."

"Well, tell me the obstacles." I ordered.

"First there's a post swinging back and forth above a pool of water, with fish in it. I think that there's a big chance that those fish aren't harmless, piranhas maybe. I nodded to show I agreed. After that there's a dude sitting at a desk, unfortunately I can't tell you what you'll have to do with him because I don't know myself. Then you have two doors that you have to decode or something. After that you have to jump on metal plates, bars and ropes that are above some weird black goo, I can't tell you what it is from here but I'm willing to bet it's toxic."

"That's it?" I asked as if it weren't already enough.

"Yeah, isn't it enough?"

"Guide me you better be good." I said ignoring her question.

"I'm better than good." She didn't sound at all modest.

"Ladies I couldn't help but over hear your conversation –"

"I bet you could have." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Miss Morgan?"

"Oh, nothing of importance Joey."

"Very well… That _'gooey stuff' _as you call it was made by Dr. Fibs himself and I assure you it is extremely dangerous and painful." He sounded as if he had had firsthand experience of the 'painful' part.

"What? Are you crazy?" Madison and I screamed at the same time.

"No, not at all, I am quite sane of mind. Good luck… You'll need it." He added as an afterthought.

I stepped forward and felt water seep through my shoes.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"JUMP!" She shouted making me wince.

I hesitated for a half second, knowing that that half second could be the difference between life and death but I hit the post just as it was swinging back. I clutched it as if my life depended on it. (Which actually it totally did.)

"Jump."Madison ordered calmly.

I jumped off and landed on solid ground.

"Hello Miss Morgan." A deep voice said.

"Hey. What do I have to do to get passed you?" I asked getting to the point.

"Why you don't waste any time do you?" His voice sounded lazy.

"I don't have any time to waste." Is all I answered.

"Fair enough. What would you prefer: A spy riddle or a fight?"

"The latter." I responded without a second thought. I may be first in most of my classes but I was no good at spy riddles that had always been Lizs thing. We got into position.

"Madison, you know what to do?" I checked.

"Yeah, of course." She said simply.

"Good because we're going to beat this dude to a pulp." She giggled.

"He's going to throw a right hook. Duck!"

I ducked and felt him graze the top of my head.

"We're going to have to do better then that. He shouldn't even be able to touch me."

"Right. Jump."

I jumped and this time all I felt was air whipping by my feet.

"Round house kick his face and knee him in the guts." I happily obliged and heard his quick intake of breath. We kept going for what felt like hours but I knew it was only fifteen minutes and 46 seconds. I kicked him in the ribs and punched his face. He fell to the ground and I placed a knee on his chest.

"Well done Cammie. You can keep going."

I felt like skipping I was so happy.

"You're at the first door. I don't know what you have to do nor how you have to do it."

**"Find the correct key for the first door, decode the code of the second door." **Said a loud female electronic voice. _That's easy. _I walked to the left where five keys were hanging on old metal hooks.

"**You can only take one key, if that key is not the correct one the door shall not open and you shall be eliminated." **_Not so easy._

"Cammie go look at the door."

"I can't exactly go _look_ at the door, seeing as I can't actually SEE! I replied sourly.

"I know just please do it."

I sighed but did as she asked. I felt the outside of the lock, I could feel scratch marks. There was a triangle and a sort of lightning strike. I went to the keys, of course they were all the same. Being blind alerted my other senses: I could hear the small squirrel running through the hedge, I could smell Lizs sweet flower and strawberry perfume drifting through the wind which meant I must be getting closer to the platform, and strangely I could also taste the dry yet salty air. I smelled the keys, touched them searching for chipped paint. _Nothing. Rien. Nada._ I must have been doing the same thing for at least half an hour when I felt the blunt edge of the third key.

"I found it." I told Mad.

"Are you sure?" She verified.

"Yes 99% sure." I assured her.

"That's not good enough." She stated.

"Well since I am currently blindfolded, I can't do much better than that, sorry." I said annoyed and not at all sorry.

"Fine take it!"

"I bet you're bouding." I teased.

"N'importe quoi! Je ne boude pas! J'ai plus trois ans tu sais ? Pff nan mais…." I laughed at her tone of voice.

"I'm just teasing, geez. Tu connais le terme : Je rigole ?" I said my voice filled with irony.

"Yeah whatever just keep going." She huffed.

I took the key and placed it in the lock, it turned. I sighed in relief.

"Cammie, Zach is behind you, he's catching up. Pick up the pace."

"I'm already going as fast as I can!" I shouted at her in frustration.

"Here comes Sebastien, Grant, Bex and Mick but they're too far behind to be a threat, it's Zach you have to worry about, he's only one step behind you." She said slightly panicked.

It took me 21 minutes and 18 seconds to decode the second door. Then I arrived on a slippery metal plate. There was a small breeze blowing my hair around and I could smell the strong sickly smell I had smelled once before when it had been seeping under the lab door after one of Dr. Fibs experiences had gone wrong.

"Jump a little to your left, there's another plate." I took a deep breath and lunged forward. I must have aimed too much to the left because I landed on the edge and missed falling off, almost losing my balance.

"Now you have to jump up and grab the bar slightly on your right. There are ten bars, got it?"

"Go it." I responded.

I jumped up and caught it with ease. I swung by body back and forth; I reached out to grab the next bar. Just when I felt the cool metal on the tip of my fingers, the bar slipped out of my grasp.

"They're moving! The bars are moving!" Madison screamed.

"Calm down! I'm the one that should be panicking! I'm barely holding on with one hand! I need your eyes! Help me out here!" I tried to reason her.

"Umm… NOW!"

I threw myself forward hoping with all my might that she hadn't misjudged the distance. I let out a sigh of relief when my hands grasped the bar. I swayed back and forth waiting for Madisons signal. We kept going like that at a steady pace prepared for anything, or so we thought.

"Wait for it… Now! Super, now you have to grab a bar that's just above your head. Good and now you have a choice of two platforms: one's moving around the other is stable. I say you jump on the un-moving plate."

"What if it's a trap?" I hesitated.

"Umm…" Was all she said.

"Never mind, tell me when to jump." I had no time to waste.

"Zach is right behind you so… Jump… Now!"

I didn't hesitate, I believe I trusted Madison. I also didn't want Zach to catch up with me nor did I want to waste any time on the last obstacle. I guess I should have followed what my instinct told me because the next thing I knew, the metal plate was turning over and I was falling five feet. Straight into Dr. Fibs goo that was waiting patiently for me to reach it. I let out a small scream as I approached the reeking toxic liquid. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name and then I closed my eyes.

**A/N: I think this is what you call a cliff hanger… Hope you enjoy it! What do you think will happen? I was wondering, should I put the traduction of the french sentences in brakets or do you understand? Oh and don't trust google traduction it doesn't work at all.**

**Preview because i think it's fun:**

**"Listen girls we have to give the boys a goodbye gift." Macey said.**

**"Like what?" I inquired.**

**"Oh just a little somethin'something for them to remember us by for the next three weeks." Macey smiled an evil smile. I shudder for the boys.**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to go Away?

Chapter 7: Time to go

I closed my eyes imagining floating in the dark liquid. I would open them making myself see only darkness, a few shadows would pass above my head. I would glance up seeing figures moving around the surface, panicking. I would then try to swim to the surface reluctently but a stabbing pain would pierce my heart, I would gasp making me swallow the black water. The figures above me would fuzz out and I would fall into blissful darkness as someone grabs my arm.

All I felt was wetness come over me and my breath cut short. I sat up chocking on water. I squinted against the bright sun light and coughed up black water that also poured out of my nose. Suddenly someone was tapping my back shouting my name.

"Are you alright?"

I didn't answer still shaken by the events that I couldn't seem to understand. I could hear people shouting.

"Are you mad? She could have died!" Someone shouted.

"Indeed she could have but he saved her before that happened didn't he?" Another person retorqued.

"I don't understand! I just don't get what happened!" A third person butted in sounding panicked.

"Please calm down Miss Sutton or we shall have to remove you from the premises."

"But I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed back.

"I see that you are distressed by not understanding but please step back and let us take care of the situation."

"NOOOOOOO - !"

"Bloody stand back Liz! In what language do they need to tell you?" Someone else interrupted followed by some odd noises.

"Thank you Miss Baxter, though I don't think that knocking out your best friend was entirely necessary."

"I'm impressed I never would have thought you capable of something like that and I think you capable** _of a lot_** of things." A fifth voice said sounding surprised and admiring at the same time.

**Black out**

"Cammie, Cammie! You're awake!"

"Are you okay?" I was being carried bridal style. I simply buried my head in this persons chest and groaned.

**Black out**

"I'm impressed."

"I still can't believe you did that…" Someone told another.

"Will you bloody drop it? I had to! You were losing your mind." The other person replied.

**Black out**

I fluttered my eyelids getting used to the blinding light. I moaned and rolled over onto my side. I felt sick and soon I was vomiting all over the person next to me who let out a small shout of surprise.

**Black out**

"That took a while."

"She vomited all over me, what did you expect?" A male voice responded.

I propped myself up on my elbows and screamed as I was attacked with a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Cammie! Lie down don't try and move. It'll only hurt more."

I stayed quiet for a moment getting used to the pain.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"You were right it was a trap. I'm so sorry I should have listened to you. Madison said then she burst into tears. I feel _so _guilty!" She sobbed.

"Gallagher girl you fell in. It was so strong you started drowning." Zach said.

"Guillaume jumped off the platform and dived in after you. He saved you!" Madison squeaked in between sobs. She looked at Guillaume her gaze filled with admiration as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I tried to get to you in time but I was too far away."

"You barfed on me." Was all Guillaume said.

"Sorry… Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

"Oh my gosh Cammie, we were all _so_ worried." Macey exclaimed.

I looked at everyone in turn: Zach was at the edge of my bed, Guillaume was watching me from his seat, Madison was weeping into my blanket, Macey and Sebastien were standing extremely close, Liz had her head buried in Jonas's sweater who was awkwardly patting her head, and Bex and Grant were sitting on the couch making out.

"Yeah I can tell you were _all_ worried." I joked and nodded in their direction.

"Bex was totally horrified. Grant was comforting her and things just happened." Macey defended.

"Yeah don't go judging. She even knocked me out for you!" Liz squeaked finally lifting her head out of Jonas's embrace.

Guillaume then suddenly stood up and hugged me tightly in his arms. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Bex and Grant were still kissing but Liz and Macey were waiting behind Guillaume, I realized the hug was lasting a bit too long so I pulled away then I stood up slowly wincing in pain and walked over to them.

"You shouldn't stand. The healing antidote Dr. Fibs had prepared is still working on you."

"I was worried about you. I'm disgusted that I wasn't the one to save you, Gallagher girl. I tried but _he _got to you first. I really did try." Zach said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and wresting his head on my collar bone. I tried to hide my smile from him. I placed my hands on his and separated myself from him.

"I know you tried Zach." I said and somehow I really did know.

"Next time it'll be me. I hope there won't be another time but if there is you can ALWAYS count on me." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I twirled to face him, my now darker blond hair whipping his face.

"And I'll always be here so that you can frustrate me." I said sarcastically.

"You know you like it." He smirked.

"No actually, I don't." I responded only being half certain of my statement. Unfortunately he must have noticed my small hesitation because his smirk widened. I groaned in frustration.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well you've been coming and going but it's been 9 hours and 23 minutes and 18 seconds. It is now to be approximative 2:38:47 in the morning." Jonas said glancing at his watch for some peculiar reason.

I had to stay in this room for the night and everyone was sent to their suites so that I could rest.

* * *

The week passed by in a flash as trust games came and went the one crazier than the other. We enjoyed it all but soon enough all the Gallagher girls were jumping up and down anticipating the end of the week for the begining of the competition events oddly enough the other schools didn't seem excited at all.

* * *

At breakfast the day before our total (almost) humiliation Mr. Solomon made an announcement that we were none too pleased with.

"Ladies and gentlemen after tomorrow we shall all be separating until next month so in three weeks. The students from France will stay here for two more weeks then fly to our next location where the competition will begin. Boys will be going back to the Blackthorne Institute and girls will be heading back to Gallagher Academy." Mr. Solomon announced at dinner. Immediately all girls started to protest:

"What?"

"Are you crazy?"

"But I packed for a whole year!"

"This can't be happening!"

"He _has_ to be mad!"

"I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Ladies, ladies calm yourselves. Joe said raising his hands in a calming motion. I shall _explain _everything in detail on our way _home_." He said insisting on the words: explain and home.

There was still a lot of un-happy mumbling.

"You guys weren't aware of the fact that this was a week thing?" Jonas questioned looking surprised. We all shook our heads.

"Well Gallagher girls, seems we know more than you, once again." Zach said. I was slightly jealous that he had called all my sisters "Gallagher girls" even though they technically were.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked smirking his I-know-something-you-don't smirk, I didn't know anything he didn't but he couldn't know that could he? Something like suspicion flashed through his eyes but it was gone before I could make it out entirely.

After dinner we all went to our suites then crowded into Bex, Liz, Macey and I's living room once again.

"Listen girls we have to give the boys a little goodbye gift." Macey said.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"Oh just a little somethin'something for them to remember us by for the next three weeks." Macey smiled an evil smile.

I shuddered for the boys. We planned our "gift" for 30 minutes and 28 seconds. We went out to get some things while Liz took out some of the things we needed from her suitcase. We dressed in black just for the fun of it. We waited for the boys to be asleep then sneaked into their rooms.

"Girls be quiet! The boys mustn't hear us!" I hissed through my teeth. I heard more giggles and couldn't help but smile. _This was going to be epic._

We were each assigned a boy, Macey had been assigned Sebastien who was staying in Zach, Grant and Jonas's suite because in the other ones f bed was missing, I was assigned Zach, Bex was with Grant and Liz was with Jonas. We went into their bedrooms and placed napotine patches on their head not wanting to risk them waking up. Then we went into the living room, I saw the girls already there, pulling out the spy spray paint of their bags. We started decorating the walls with messages and girly stuff. Then we went into their bedrooms and searched for their boxers in the closet. Macey was horrified to see that two boys were sharing one cupboard in this case Zach and Sebastien, Grant and Jonas.

"I don't see how they can survive like this." Macey whispered.

We stuffed all their boxers in our garbage bags. We then scurried over to the boys; they looked so sweet and innocent when they slept. We drew hearts and flowers on their faces. After that Macey and I ran into Seb and Zachs bathroom giggling, we put food coloring in their tooth paste and hair whitener in their shampoo. Macey and I pulled out our lip sticks, hers bright pink and mine was blood red. We applied some on our lips and kissed the mirror then we signed and left a private message to our boy with our lip stick so that he would guess who did it. I laughed when Macey pulled out cling film from her backpack, I helped her place it on the toilet. (This had been Maceys idea. Apparently she had done it once one she was in rich kid camp and that it worked wonderfully. The point of this prank was that when the person wakes up he wouldn't be expecting cling film on the toilet and he would go to the toilet to pee and well the pee would bounce back and splash on him.) **(A/N: I have no idea if it works but my mom said she did it when she was a teen in camp and that it had been hilarious to see the guys reaction.)** We picked up their alarm clocks and programmed them so they would ring every ten minutes playing once the song "Best of both worlds" by Hannah Montana, "I'm a Barbie Girl" and then "Baby" by Justin Beiber then back again. I kissed Zach's cheek before removing the patch and left a lipstick stain on his cheek. _Oh poo it's the permanent lip stick Liz made for me! Oh well, it won't kill him. _Everything we had used was made permanent by Liz; they were going to have a hard time cleaning up. Before leaving we placed bugs in places they would never find them then puts some in obvious "well hidden" places so that they wouldn't get suspicious. Then we dragged the boxer filled bags out into the hall way and down into the entrance lobby. All the other girls were already there hanging up the underwear in plain sight. Macey, Liz, Bex and I did the same then scurried back to our rooms, pretending to be asleep. We ended up really falling asleep. The alarm clock woke us up and I glanced at my roommates, we all burst out laughing then hurried down to the lobby to go to the hotel restaurant. Me and my sisters were eating when we heard the ding of the elevator and saw all the Blackthorne boys burst in fuming. I would have been afraid of them at that very moment if they hadn't been so funny looking. They still had our little drawings on them and we could see bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep. When they saw the maids in the lobby trying to detach their boxers from the ceiling they paled but soon turned red again. All the other Blackthorne boys turned to the Gallagher girl that had taken care of him last night. Grant marched up to us.

"Why did you do that?" He shouted.

"It's what we call vengeance… Perhaps you're familiar with the word?" Bex said plainly.

"Oh what? So the humiliating e-mail wasn't enough? You should be over it by now! It happened two years ago, just because we proved the Blackthorne Boys were better than the Gallagher Girls?" He asked.

The room fell silent. My roommates and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is not funny, Gallagher girl!" Zach shouted. I stopped laughing and tried to make a straight face.

"You're right it's not funny. I paused. It's HILARIOUS!" I said laughing like a mad man.

"You guys are so gonna get it!" Jonas screeched.

"Then why haven't you guys tried anything yet? It's been a week since the first prank." Liz stated.

"Why did you do it to me too? I'm not from Blackthorne." Sebastien said quietly.

"Yeah about that, the fact that you were in a Blackthorne boy room made you as much of a target as any other Blackthorne boy… Well that and the fact that we didn't want you to feel left out." Macey explained.

"It's alright if it was you Mace." At those words Macey started blushing. The girls and I exchanged looks. What was happening to her?

"Just wait till tomorrow, you won't be laughing so much." Zach smiled.

I did a double take spitting out my orange juice over everyone. Oh yeah, someone call the pentagon: this world was spinning out of control.

That day was just a day where we had to pack up since we were leaving at mid night tomorrow.

The next day we were sitting on a couch in a room attached to the lobby when a young man walked in at 6:24 A.M. He was talking on a phone.

"Yes they're right here. I've found them, okay I'll get down to business then." He then hung up.

We stood to walk out when he stopped us. He had red-ish brown curly hair, well defined muscles and dark green eyes.

"Oh no ladies, I want to speak with you. I was sent to see what you were made of before you leave tonight." He said barring the passage. He pulled out a phone and started typing on it which reminded me that I still hadn't gotten my phone back from Zach and it had been a week.

"And who might you be?" Bex asked politely hiding her British accent.

"That's confidential but call me Jason. All I can tell you is I'm from the CIA and they sent me to make sure you were our type of material. Miss Baxter you're welcome to join we would gladly send you're results to MI6." He added looking Bex up and down.

We gaped at him and blinked at one another.

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for not putting the traductions of my French sentences. I'm going to put them on from now on but just in case any of you needed it for previous chapters here they are: Chapter 4: the frenchies are weird: **J'ai du mal comprendre… Ils dissent qu'ils mangent des doigts. Soit j'ai mal compris soit les Américains sont plus étrange que ce qu'on pensait. **Is: I must have misunderstood… They said they're eating fingers. Either I misunderstood either Americans are stranger than we thought. **

**Chapter 6: Who wants to play games?: "**N'importe quoi! Je ne boude pas! J'ai plus trois ans tu sais ? Pff nan mais….**Is: That is not true! I am not sulking. I'm not three years old anymore you know? **Bouding: **Is sulking. **Tu connais le terme : Je rigole ? **Is: You know the term: I'm kidding?**

**Preview of chapter 8: Can't believe they even tried.**

"**Okay so how did you know?" He asked.**

"**We're spies."**

"**And…?" He encouraged.**

"**And you were far too obvious." I stated.**

**Just so you know I wrote these chapters in advance, saved on my computer so it's going quickly but when I arrive at my chapter 10 it might go slower because I have my ideas written down but not typed completely. This chapter and the next might be a slight bit confusing but it's just two chapters about the "war".**


	8. Chapter 8: Can't believe they even tried

**Disclaimer: I love Gallagher Girls and Porsches, sadly I own neither.**

"Really?" I asked with a suspicious look.

"Yes really. Would you like me to call the director? Now this isn't the definitive test, it's simply something the CIA wanted to do, to check out all you promising young girls."

"We can't be sure you're telling the truth." Bex retorted.

"I tell you I'll call the director, if you want?"

"Yes we do want you to." Macey stated.

"Okay then please patient for a second."

"Oh and we want Cammie to talk to him." Liz added.

"ME? Why me?" I questioned.

"Because you'll know what to say." Bex said shrugging.

"NO I WON'T! WHY WOULD I KNOW? I'VE NEVER MET HIM BEFORE! Don't you go postulating things!" I shouted.

"Ladies I have him on the line which one of you will speak to him?" He interrupted our little feud.

"Why can't we all speak to him?" Macey wondered.

"Oh by all means do so but he does have business to attend to so if you could please hurry. He passed us the phone. He won't wait all day you know."

I sighed and took the phone. I looked at the other girls and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Morgan. What a pleasant surprise."

"Umm yes I suppose it is." I had no idea what was to be said.

"Well you see it's true the young man we sent is just a sort of scout. We would like to see all you young girls in action." His voice sounded familiar like I had heard it before.

"Okay I see but you know we can never be too sure." I said.

"Yes of course and this man won't miss a detail of what you and your friends do, he was one of our most promising subjects back when he was in Blackthorne, quite like yourself actually." _Blackthorne? That CIA guy standing in front of me was from Blackthorne? _

I looked at him more closely he had a small scar above his_** right**_ eyebrow and on the **_right_ **corner of his lips. His hair was longer behind his **_right_** ear and I only just remembered that he had the slightest limp when he had walked in, a limp on his **_right_** leg. It made no sense at all. That's when I noticed the left pocket in his jacket was lumpy. I handed him back the phone after quickly checking something. I smiled.

"Yep it was definitely him alright." _Where had I heard his voice before? Had it been all those years ago when my dad had gone MIA? Most probably but it still bothered me._

_"_Good. He grinned. Meet me outside at 8 with all the other girls." He said before walking out.

"Wait for me here girls I just want to check something okay?"

"Definitely! This is just so bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed.

I then sneaked out of the room to follow _Jason _he was walking quickly through the hotel, doing counter surveillance techniques. _Why so paranoid in a five star hotel Jason? _I sat on an arm chair next to an old man and picked up a People magazine. There was something odd about this elder: he had an old body and appearance but his eyes were so much younger, they were a startling dark blue. I watched as the guy sat down right in front of me, I pretended to be so absorbed in my magazine that I hadn't noticed him and hid my face. He didn''t even glance at me, he studied the old man for a while.

"Hey." He said to the grandpa.

"Hello." The gramps answered nodding his head and putting down his news paper.

"I think this is yours." Jason then pulled out a small packet from his left pocket and handed it to the old man.

The old guy seemed at first surprised, raising his eye brows. He glanced at me and so did Jason except contrary to the old man he could not see my face.

"Yes, indeed it is." The elder answered when he seemed satisfied that I wasn't looking or paying a slight bit of attention to them. He took the packet and placed it in his bag, third pocket to the left.

Jason stood up and left through the back door. C_ould things get any weirder? _Apparently they could but I only realized that when I saw _him_ walk through the exact same door as Jason. _Oh no way, it can't be... Can it? This is rich. I have to go talk to the girls. _I ran back into the room where all the Gallagher girls had reunited. They shushed as I approached them.

"Girls we need to talk." I then explained everything I had seen and we agreed to retrieve that packet no matter what.

* * *

We were all standing on the side walk awaiting Jason's arrival. When he arrived I leaped into action.

"What about the Blackthorne boys?"

"Ah yes I thought you were going to ask me that. The CIA has active agents at the Blackthorne Institute so we have been testing them for years and we tested the seniors before they came here." He explained.

"I see that's cool, too bad we don't have that at our school. Does anyone know your here?"

"Yes it would prevent all these complications wouldn't it? Apart from you girls and the Director, nobody." He said with a smile.

"Definitely. Can I be excused for a second? I promised my mom I would call her today, I only just remembered." _Such a liar._

"By all means. We'll just be walking to destination anyway."

"Super." I said excitedly.

We started walking and I walked calmly while talking to my mom, next to a skipping Bex, a humming Macey and concentrating Liz. We were all really excited for the end of this day and for this test. That's when I saw him again. _No it must just be a coincidence or maybe I'm just being obsessed with **him**. _

"Okay girls today all I need and want to see is how you blend in, get yourself out of tricky situations and retrieve a package without being noticed but more importantly I want to see how you _lie_. We nodded, it sounded easy enough. There is a group of highly trained operatives out here in Times Square so be careful. I'll be watching. Here on this paper is the disguise you'll each have to get with the names of the stores where you will be able to find the right accessories." He gave us a sheet of paper with our names on it.

"Girls remember what we talked about." They all smiled evilly and we separated into little groups. _There **he** was again._

I walked around with Macey giggling and buying a hot dog with a coke, normal teen stuff. You wouldn't notice but we were memorizing every single face with in a hundred yards but especially searching for one: the old man. We were sitting on a bench scarfing down our dogs when I noticed them staring.

"Mace..."

"I saw them and boy are they hot!"

"No Mace last time hot boys were staring at us they tailed us and totally humiliated us."

"Come on what are the chances that they would do it twice?"

"I don't think it's a coincidence..." I said.

"Jason said: CIA operatives! Boys like them aren't in the CIA yet!" Macey countered.

"Actually I don't think Jason_ did_ say that."

"What are you talking about of course he did. Now lets make them come over." She said.

As if on cue the boys walked in our direction and two sat on either side of me and Macey while the others stood in front of us hands in there pockets. The guy standing in front of me took out his phone and sent a quick text. He was putting it back in his jean pocket when I noticed something I probably wasn't supposed to. I smiled a small smile. _Now that wasn't at all discreet. Who had been stupid enough to tell him to do that?_

"Hey girls. How's it going?" The guy in front of Mace asked.

"Great, especially now that you guys finally came over." I said smiling brightly.

Macey looked at me wide eyed at my sudden change of heart but I simply shook my head and gave her my -I'll tell you later- look. I quickly glanced up at the hot dog stand roof. _Bingo. One down. _The boy chuckled.

"My name is James, that's Josh, he's Kyle and that is Nathan." The one in front of me added.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Macey and she's Cammie."

"Hey, James... I was wondering could I have your phone number?" I asked, fluttering my lashes.

He seemed taken aback but quickly composed himself and took my Ipod to mark it down.

"It's 06 30 24 95 98" He said quickly. _How stupid were they? _

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." He answered, blinking.

"But Cammie... We were going to go _shopping_..." Macey whined.

"Maybe next time. Why don't you guys cheer her up?" I suggested to the other guys, they all nodded eagerly.

I could tell that all Macey would be thinking about was me and why I had changed so suddenly. She should have understood by now. I studied the lamp post. _Yep. There's another one. Two down._

"So James... You live here?" I questioned slowly. _His eyes..._

"Yeah, I go to EIHS."

"Oh and what does that stand for?" _It's definitely the same as his so that could only mean that he's..._

"English International High School." He spoke quietly.

"Oh I see, sounds cool. How many languages do you speak?"

"What?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well you go to an international school... Shouldn't you be able to speak at least two languages?"

"Oh yeah well I'm learning French and Spanish but I'm no good at any of them." I smiled and looked at the bin we were passing. _And here we have another one! How obvious were these people! _I winked and lifted my hand, wiggling my fingers.

"Who are you waving to?" James turned around trying to catch sight of the person I was greeting.

"Oh no one of interest." A lock of hair had fallen in his eyes and I stepped forward to tuck it back behind his ear. I leaned in closer and plunged my hand into the jean pocket in which he had put his phone. He didn't even notice. I smirked and held my breath as he stuffed his hands down his pocket. _Wow he didn't even notice it was_ _missing._

I looked deeply into his eyes. Then I turned around and threw a "see you later" over my shoulder. I examined the grey building in front of me. _Bulls eye. I spotted another one. __This has to end now, I mean they really need to learn how to hide them better. They were supposed to be CIA? _I pulled out my phone and sent a group message to all my sisters.

I sat down on the stairs and waited for them to arrive. We grouped around in a circle sitting cross legged.

"Who noticed?" I questioned.

Anna, Bex, Kim Lee and Mick raised their hands.

"Noticed what?" Macey demanded.

"Macey, Macey, Macey. I spoke shaking my head. The cameras, they were every where and really badly hidden. We should check for bugs before getting into details."

We searched ourselves and each found at least one bug on each other. We crushed them under our feet and threw them in a bin.

"So do we have any idea who did this?" Tina enquired.

"No we don't." Mick and Kim Lee said in union.

"Actually... Every head turned in my direction. We do. I saw something this morning and when I was talking with James but before that where is Jason?"

They all shrugged and ordered me to tell them what I knew so I did.

"Jason was in a disguise, I can understand that a CIA wouldn't want to be recognized but a CIA wouldn't put everything on the same side: the two scars, the limp, the longer hair. So I suggest we pretend we haven't noticed anything. The 'CIA agents' will never doubt a thing."

"This plan is bloody brilliant!" Bex exclaimed.

"I know right? But we still have to retrieve the package and for _that we'll_ need the disguises."

We quickly went into different stores and dressed up in the most hideous outfits. Not that we wanted to but thats the disguises we were told to get. Macey was practically puking. I was wearing a bright pink dress with multi-colored spangles. I had on heals I could barely walk in, that were also bright pink. I had bought one of those huge dark red hats with a fake rose on the right I had added a fluo orange hand bag just to make it totally disgusting. I was going for 'extravagant yet reserved'... I admit I 'accidently' forgot the 'reserved' part, too bad. Disguises are supposed to help us blend in whereas ours were making us stick out. _Something's wrong._

As the day continued we lied about the stupidest things making a spectacle of ourselves. We knew it was all being filmed. At one point we 'accidently' messed up pick pocketing the subject and had to lie our way out of it. Then we for some "un-known" reason couldn't lie well anymore and everyone could see through into our little game or at least that's what they thought. In truth they had no idea what we were playing at even if they thought otherwise. Jason finally showed himself. We pulled off our disguises. _His scar, it's gone... _That's when it all clicked into place and I gave my sisters the signal we had been waiting for all day.

"What is happening to you girls? I had heard so much better than this about you girls." He stated.

"Sorry?" Bex tried, raising her shoulders and hands.

"Pick it up ladies. I can't do anything with what you're giving me."

We just threw our heads back and laughed. It was time to end this little charade.

"Really? I thought we were giving you _exactly_ what you want." He didn't miss my insisting on the word exactly but he was a highly trained spy from Blackthorne he wasn't going down without a fight.

"What do you mean? I want to see you in action so that I can tell the director my impression."

"Right. The Director that you called this morning and that Cammie talked to." Macey added.

"Well yes who else?" He hid it well but I could tell we were getting close to the goal.

"It's just when I spoke to the Director I couldn't help but find his voice somewhat familiar." I said faking thoughtfulness.

"It must be you remember it from when he called your mother when... you know..."

"Yes I_ do _know and I admit I thought if that at first but then I realized that it couldn't be. So I decided to call my mom just to make sure. She assured me that it wasn't the Director that called her to tell us the news of my dad MIA. I then knew where I recognized the voice from: the sophmore exchange. You're liking for everything on the right gave you away to Jason."

"I don't understand..."

"Oh we think you do." Liz stated as the others nodded.

Then I turned to the camera right behind me that I had spotted a few seconds ago in the reflection in the window. I waved and grinned at it.

"Hello boys, having fun?"

"It was a prank?" Anna enquired seeming sad she hadn't followed any of the things we said during this day.

"Yes." I replied looking at her like she was stupid.

Soon enough all the Blackthorne boys were coming up to us with annoyed looks in their eyes. We laughed and high fived each other. I can't believe they even tried. The idea was okay but totally impossible. CIA never came to check us out they watched from afar until the time came to recruit us, which in this case is at graduation. While we were walking back to the hotel Zach came up to me.

"Okay so how did you know?" He asked.

"We're spies."

"And…?" He encouraged.

"And you were far too obvious." I stated.

"Really? How so?"

We arrived to our destination so I took his hand and pulled him into a side room. I pushed him on to the couch and sat down next to him. I angled myself so I was facing him and recalled all the obvious hints they had left.

"The dude arriving was kind of suspicious in the first place. Then when I talked to your fake Director I recognized his voice though at the time I couldn't remember where I had heard it from. Now of course I realize it was Nick from the sophomore exchange. Then he let out that Jason was a Blackthorne boy. So I followed Jason and caught him talking to an old man to which he gave him a packet. I decided I wanted to figure out what that packet was and told the girls. I saw Jason sneak out the back door of the hotel and guess who I saw follow him. Come on, I dare you, guess."

He simply shrugged. I sighed.

"It was Dr. Steve."

"And that gave us away how? Dr. Steve could easily come to see an ex-Blackthorne boy." Zach defended.

"See that's where you're wrong. I explained shaking my head. I talked to Jason afterwards and he said **_no one_ **except me, the girls and the director knew he was here. So it wasn't plausible. Anyway, Jason isn't in the CIA, he's still a Blackthorne boy. The crappy disguise. I replied in answer to his questioning look. Moving on, I kept seeing Dr. Steve every where we went so I suspected that there were other Blackthorne boys hanging around. So when those other boys came I got my doubts then he was stupid enough to take out my own phone in front of me." I took out my phone.

"Gosh I knew I should have kept the phone! I gave it Jason but I don't see why he gave it to James." He said to himself.

"Right then I saw bugs everywhere we went and Jason had disappeared. After that things just clicked into place in my head. It did help though that Jason's disguise was all on the right and when he came to tell us to continue he had a scar missing. CIA would never do such a stupid mistake."

"So if you knew all along... Why did you purposely mess up?" He questioned.

"We thought it would be funny if you all thought you had had a successful prank. Can I tell you something?" I rested my head on his shoulder suddenly exhausted.

"Sure..."

"That prank was the most absolute stupid, illogical and childish prank I've ever seen." I said totally serious.

"I know. Zach admitted reluctantly. Truthfully it sounded good at the time even Dr. Steve thought it was a good idea, he then took advantage and let the left behind seniors have some fun. Though you can't tell me_ your_ prank wasn't childish. Who ever got the idea to put cling film on the toilet?"

"Macey, of course. Did it work?"

"Yeah but only on Grant for my roommates. He started swearing like a dog in the toilets, so me and the guys went to see what was happening. He wasn't too happy about being covered in his own pee."

"See we figured out everything unlike you. We're better than you think."

"Oh are you really? Then how come you still don't have the package?"

"You're wrong there Blackthorne Boy. I lifted up my phone. Thought I hadn't figured it out?" I teased as I stood and walked away.

I had only been guessing but after seeing Zachs expression when I showed it to him I knew I had been right. I understood: the old man had been James. His eyes were the same as the old man's, that's why they stuck out on an old face. When I had taken my phone back I had supposed it was the package. When we tried to retrieve the package they thought we would be searching for an old man and they were right. Unfortunately for them we saw through their plan recognizing the disguises.

"See you in three weeks." Zach said as he watched me leave.

I stopped at the door resting my hand on the cool wooden door frame. I glanced back at him raising an eyebrow.

"Why not sooner? Oh and I'm loving your new look." I left before he could add anything to my random inquiry and comment.

I saw him glance in the mirror behind him and curse. Seems they hadn't noticed the hair whitener nor the food coloring.

I went to bed with my roommates, we all let out a satisfied sigh as we slipped under out covers into our cold bed. A shiver went up my spine.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Cammie!" Macey hollered in a sing song voice.

"I don't see how you guys manage to be so wide awake. We've barely been getting eight hours of sleep since we got here and it's 11:30 at night!"

"Come on I have your outfit ready. I've already done Liz and Bex now it's your turn!" Macey ordered.

After a half hour of torture I was finally ready. Macey was wearing a jean skirt with dark purple ankle boots and a black tank-top, Liz had on a small flower dress with white ballet flats and Bex was wearing black jeans with a Blaque Label One Shoulder French Lace Top and we walked down into the hall only to find it empty apart from Mr. Solomon on his lap top.

"Where is every one?" Tina questioned.

"They all left already and the French students are sound asleep. Come along ladies."

He ushered us into a limo to take us to the air port where our jet was awaiting us. We all sat down and immediately started to fall asleep. Joe cleared his throat that earned him death glares from more than half of the girls including me.

"Why the dull faces?"

"Umm... Because we're going back to Gallagher Academy." Tina suggested.

"Now who ever said we were going back to the Gallagher Academy?"

We all sat up straighter at his words.

"You did? When we were eating breakfast the other day." I reminded him, was he losing his mind?

"Ah right quite true but that was only because we had an audience."

"You mean we're not going back to Gallagher Academy?" Kim Lee asked confused.

"No indeed not."

"But you said we were going_ home_." Anna's voice was filled with annoyance at our teachers game.

"I did, didn't I? Though see here Miss Fetterman: I never said whose home we were going to." Then he left us all with a thousand unanswered questions.

**A/N: Okay so I know the guys prank was totally lame but I had nothing else and I wanted a prank that would rebound and instead of humiliating the girls re-humiliate the boys, again. Sorry if this chapter was totally un-understandable. I had a hard time understanding it myself but don't worry the next one is better. Oh the next chapter is my favorite so I'm definitely putting a small preview.**

**Chapter 9: Breaking in**

**"You can't be serious!" I shouted above the hum of the helicopter.**

**"I am entirely serious Miss Morgan."**

**"I won't do it." I stated no matter what they would say I would never budge on my decision. I crossed my arms over my slightly bare chest to prove my point.**

**"Either you do it or you fail your exam and first event of the competition." I didn't move.**

**"Just bloody do it! We're all going to do it too but we can't get passed you so you have to go first. I still wouldn't budge. Okay, fine be that way." Bex said shrugging.**

**She then turned around pretending to give up and I, the silly person I am, believed her. Did they all want to die?**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking in

**A/N: Here's one of my favorite chapters… Hope you like it, R&R! Thanks.**

"Where are we going then?" I questioned him the next day as if the conversation hadn't ended last night.

"Don't tell me you can't guess Cammie."

"I have a hunch..."

"Well get the others and I'll explain better."

I raced into the plane compartment where my sisters were all doing their thing.

"Girls, reunion room now!" I ordered and walked out, knowing they would follow.

We fought for seats since there were only 15, the ones that didn't get a place sat on the table, leant against the wall, or sat on our knees.

"I see you're all already here. Mr. Solomon said as he walked in. Good lets get straight to the point. Ladies you are finally going to have the 'end' of year exam you never got last year. It will also be the first event of your competition. You see in this tournament you will have secret missions that will stay hidden from your opponent until it is completed or compromised in addition to the competition it's self. Your first secret mission, any guesses?"

We all shook our heads, how were we supposed to have guesses without even knowing where we were going.

"Ladies, you have to break in to Blackthorne."

Noise erupted throughout the room and Mr. Solomon had to wait half an hour before we calmed down.

"But that's not all. The CoveOps Track will be the diversion and they will have to complete the diversion without a scratch on them. While the Research Track breaks in through the front door without being spotted by anyone or anything. Beware since the only person that knows what you are doing is Dr. Steve and if anyone else sees you they will not hold back and they will try to stop you. You girls - He pointed towards the Research Track - you will have to enter through the front door, sneak your way up to Dr. Steves office that has some of the most security in the world. Once you enter that room you will have to find the files of the boys that were with us during our stay in NYC. In those files you will only take one paper, the one with a picture of each boy. You will then put everything back in place and join us in the dinner hall. At that time the boys will be eating dinner of course." He explained.

Liz raised her hand but Joe shook his head.

"Believe me Miss Sutton when I say, you _will _know which page to take from the file." Her hand fell back down.

"What's the diversion going to be?" I enquired.

"Oh, I think that you'll like it."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" I shouted above the hum of the helicopter.

"I am entirely serious Miss Morgan. Don't worry Dr. Steve replaced it with plastic glass so it wouldn't cut you." I looked down at what I was wearing low converse, black short-shorts and a purple t-shirt along with a black sweat shirt. _I highly doubt that I won't get cut with all this bare skin. And what was it he had said? One scratch we fail? So even if I** did **jump we would fail. I_ put my hoodie on so that Joe wouldn't see my expression.

We flew over forests that were dark and depressing, trees were dying losing their leaves, letting appear the ground covered in dead and rotting leaves. As we had been approaching the building I understood what Joe was planning the CoveOps class to do. The building was large with big windows, from afar it could appear welcoming enough but as you got closer you noticed the barbed wire aligned with the huge cement wall, the military obstacle courses and the towers with machine guns. The building itself was horrible it towered over the grounds preventing the grass to grow due to the lack of sun light, the gigantic iron doors and the dirtiness of the cement walls. The only thing I found slightly appealing was the glass roof above the dinner hall. The glass roof we were going to destroy. _Correction: that I was going to destroy._

That's when we realized: we may mind building up our cover of rich snobs but the cover for Blackthorne was much harder.

"I won't do it." I stated no matter what they would say I would never budge on my decision. I crossed my arms over my slightly bare chest to prove my point.

"Either you do it or you fail your exam and first event of the competition." I didn't move.

"Just bloody do it! We're all going to do it too but we can't get passed you so you have to go first. I still wouldn't budge. Okay, fine be that way." Bex said shrugging.

She then turned around pretending to give up and I, the silly person I am, believed her. I relaxed from my stiff position just as she pushed me aside and the wind whipped my face. Did they all want to die? _Don't you just love friends? I sure did! (Note the sarcasm) _I was falling through the air and as I saw the glass roof approaching me at full speed I positioned myself so that I would hit it feet first. Sharp pain ran through my legs as I hit the glass and it cracked under my weight and force of impact. Luckily it didn't break I looked down and saw that the whole dinner hall had heard my landing; they were all looking up at me with surprised expressions. _So much for the element of surprise._ I laughed as I put my hoodie back on because it had flown off during the fall. I did _not_ want them seeing my face just yet. I took a step forward and gasped as I heard the glass crack under my form. _Oh gosh please, no, don't crack anything but that._

"Here's a little something for you Cammie!" Bex shouted from the helicopter. _Why hadn't she jumped yet, why hadn't any of them jumped? _Bex then let a bag drop and I swore as it hit the glass. It must have been heavy because it broke the glass roof.

As a reflex my hands flew upwards searching for something to grab. I fell through the roof and groaned as I hit the ground. I was crouched down on the floor: one knee on the ground, my other foot in front of me almost like I was preparing myself to propose, my left arm was in the air behind me and the other was resting on the floor in front of me. The dinner hall was dark and I knew my face was in the shadows thanks to my hoodie. I stood quickly checked my body. _Nothing. _I glanced at all the boys some were staring stupidly with their mouths hanging open others were standing in a fighting stance. I decided to get the attention away from me and looked up through the broken roof. Of course all my sisters had landed on the cement side of the roof and were now standing invisible on the edge on the broken window. The boys could look all they wanted they wouldn't see my sisters I only saw them because I knew they were there.

"You'll pay Baxter!" I shouted up at her.

I saw her grin evilly then she leaped along with all my other sisters. They landed in approximately the same position as me. Bex stood up first and came up to me. She brushed off some shards of glass from my shoulder and threw an arm around them.

"We knew you could handle it!"

"Oh right so I was the one who had to risk her life and not you guys?" I said ticked off. Her lips did a sort of pouty thing as she shrugged.

"Yeah basically that was the idea." She joked.

We looked around finally remembering the boys we took off our hoodies and winked at them. Lots of them gaped but others hid their emotions well.

"Okay we got the files. Mr. Solomon was right no way were we going to get the wrong page from their files. We're putting everything back in place, locking all the doors and then we'll come. Keep everyone distracted and don't let anyone, not even the teachers, leave the dinner hall." Liz said to me through the coms unit.

"Hey guys? Why the shocked expressions?" I teased.

Some regained their composures, others stayed completely gob smacked. _Gee, they're worse than us when they came to Gallagher Academy._

"Cammie… I think we surprised them." Bex said loudly in a fake shocked and sorry voice.

"You think, Bex? I wonder why?"

"I mean all we did was crash through a glass roof." Macey added innocently.

_Oh, that's it, I've had it! _I twirled on my heels and came face to face with her.

"**I** crashed through the roof! Do you get it? **I'm **the one that risked her life. **I'm **the one that got pushed off the helicopter! I turned to Bex giving her a mock smile. Thanks for that by the way. **I'm **the one that broke the roof! **You **girls just landed on the roof and then jumped through the window that **I **broke!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry, I didn't think Bex was going to do that, she just keeps on surprising and impressing us!" Mace defended.

"Oh right so why didn't you jump after she pushed me."

"Relax Cammie we had to push you." Bex said placing a calming hand on my shoulder the problem was it did anything but. I glanced at it from the corner of my eyes.

"Remove your hand Rebecca." I hissed through my teeth.

The girls and even the boys closest to me backed away because of the tone of my voice or maybe was it because of the look of annoyance, anger and hatred that my eyes. At that moment I truly did hate her.

"What did you just call me?" She questioned.

I twirled to face her and saw the big circle that was forming around us, not wanting to get to close to an enraged Cammie and Bex people took another step back.

"You heard me… Rebecca!" I hollered and I threw my head back and laughed and evil laugh, it highly resembled the laugh of the Wicked Witch of the West.

My laugh was cut short when Bex punched me in the face. I let out a scream of rage just as Bex growled like a lion. Over our noise I still managed to hear a girl whisper: "Now they've done it."

Then I leaped on Bex pulling her hair. She flipped me over her and I landed on the glass shard covered ground. I pushed myself up again and round house kicked her in the face. She grunted and kicked me in the stomach I flew backwards making the crowd disperse behind me. I took a running start and used one of the table benches to propel myself above her head. I landed behind her and before she could turn to face me I grabbed her collar bone, knocking her out for one short minute.

I turned to the crowd.

"Anyone else want to push me out of a helicopter? There were lots of heads shaken. Didn't think so."

There was a loud bang as the dinner hall doors flew open to reveal a blushing Liz, a whispered "Oopsie daisies" that we all heard and all of the Research Track class behind her giggling.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! The - the latch - the latch of the d-door slipped - from m-m-m-my hands…" She stuttered turning redder than the tomato sauce on the tables.

She then caught sight of the unconscious Bex on the ground. She scurried over.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to Bex?" She questioned.

"Consider it pay back from when she knocked you out." I snarled.

"Umm… But what happened?"

"You mean you didn't hear anything through the coms unit? They weren't exactly being discreet." Tina said sarcastically.

"No, I…. You did this to her? I nodded. Why?"

"Let's just say it's my time of the month and revenge for being pushed off a freaking moving helicopter."

She nodded understandingly.

We then stepped carefully over the sharp glass and went up to the teachers table. We placed ourselves in a straight line just as Bex woke up massaging her shoulder and neck. Grant ran over to her.

"Bex! Are you okay? It's the first time I've ever seen you lose a fight." He claimed as all the girls gasped. He should know that that is not the thing to say to Bex after she just lost a match.

"Why you bloody idiot!" She raged and punched him.

"What did I say?" He asked clutching his cheek.

"What did you bloody say? I can't bloody believe you!" She screeched.

I had a feeling we were making the best first impression to Blackthorne. She threw death glares at anyone who stared at her for more than five seconds. I stepped forward and I heard a few intakes of breathes come from the boys. I smiled shyly at her.

"Cammie! I'm sorry for pushing you out of a moving helicopter 20 feet above a glass roof!"

I ran into her arms and we hugged for a minute, I heard the boys muttering under their breathes.

"I don't get it."

"Didn't they just fight their heads off?"

"Women! I'll never understand them!"

We pulled apart and Dr. Steve offered us to present ourselves to the school. Once the boys had settled back into their seats we each stepped up to the microphone and told the guys our full names, codenames and track. As I finished presenting myself, Mr. Solomon looked at us girls.

"Who's the one that's going to tell them what happened just under their noses? Don't tell them the exact page you stole, just that you stole something from their files."

Liz was pushed up front by her team and I was pushed up front by mine. Bex told me that they owed it to me since I was the one to have jumped first. '_Jumped' yeah right more like pushed. _We walked back up to the stage. I was the first to speak explaining the diversion.

"I'm supposed to explain exactly why we – sorry **_I_** – crashed through your ceiling. Basically the CoveOps track team was told to jump through the roof and get through any attacks you made – which you didn't – without a single scratch. I glance at Joe and he nods ever so slightly. It was for my team the first event of the competition and our end of year exam. If I may I think we totally aced it Sir. So that means we're in the leading with one point to none. - "

Boys started complaining all over the room. I held up a hand to silence them.

"But what you don't know was that it was all a diversion for the Research Track team to complete the actual mission, event and exam." I finished and stepped aside to let Liz finish the explanations.

"As the CoveOps class was crashing through your roof my team and I were calmly walking through your front doors, halls and right into Dr. Steve's office. We broke all the necessary codes and picked all the locks. When in Dr. Steve's office we had to find the files of the boys that were in New York with us. We were to find and steal a certain page from those boys' files. I might add that boys', you should be afraid, be **_very_** afraid because we are allowed to keep them and we **_will_** use them." Liz stated menacingly.

That was waking the whole CoveOps team_ very _curious and the Blackthorne Boys that had been in New York _very _nervous.

We walked into our assigned rooms, they had been nicely accommodated. We had four beds, one against each wall and two walk in closets. The walls had been painted and were a plain light pink color. It seemed odd to have a room like this it didn't feel right compared to the building itself: it had grey walls, barely any decoration and held up its cover to perfection. Question is: is it simply because we are guests or are all rooms like this but in boy style? All I knew was we were going to find out soon enough.

"So Liz I believe there are some this you need to tell us." Macey claimed.

She stayed silent and gave us a confused look.

"About the page you have from the Blackthorne boys' files." Bex stated sounding exasperated.

"Oh of course. We took the page we were supposed to and we found a sheet of paper on Dr. Steve's desk. It was a list of names: ours with a Blackthorne boy. We understood quickly enough that each of us has a page to keep. I have yours right here. She started rummaging through her bag. I think you'll like them. Ah here they are." She handed out the pages we barely glanced at the looking closely at Liz. Finally we looked down at the page and saw a name scrolled across the middle of the page. I had Zachs, Macey had Nicks, Liz had Jonas's but she had here file placed on the floor next to her, she already knew what was written on the page, Bex had Grants. We opened the files and gasped loudly. We are going to be having lots of fun with these. Soon all the girls were bursting into our room not worrying about knocking.

"Did you SEE the files!" They cried.

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

**Preview:**

**"The boys will have a mission of course. I won't tell you when it might be tomorrow but it could just as easily be next month. Just keep on your guards at all time as will the boys.**** I should precise: you might get another secret mission before the boys even get their first one."**

**The boys arrived looking wide awake and Mr. Solomon continued.**

**"In three weeks we will be going to the first destination where the competition will start. Any guesses as to where we are headed? We all shook our heads. Miss Baxter you'll be pleased, we are going to London, England."**


	10. Chapter 10: Still sick from the fall

The file had a picture of the boys dressed in hilarious out fits: some were wearing clown clothes, dressed up as girls or even as magicians. Underneath the picture was the information that lead us to believe it was a CoveOps mission, we had their descriptions, codenames and the target of the mission: an eight year old boy named Jake. Zach's picture was of him dressed up as clown, Grant was a gymnast in multicolored tights, Jonas was a woman and Nick was a magician.

"If the boys even have the slightest idea of what pages we took from their files, they'll try to take them back so we have to hide them." Kim Lee announced.

We nodded approval and we searched for a hiding place after we found one in Bex, Macey, Liz and I's room we went to the others to find a secret spot for theirs. We gossiped and shared ideas about what we could possibly do with these pages. We didn't come up with any so we decided to think about it during our stay. Then we went back to our rooms and went to bed.

Line

We went to breakfast the next morning only to find the dinner hall empty. We seated ourselves on the benches and started drumming our fingers on the wooden table. Joe came in a while after not seeming surprised to see us here.

"Girls, Blackthorne academy starts class an hour later than you and finishes an hour later as well because during the night they sometimes have night drills but those have been stopped for your stay." We nodded silently excited about being able to sleep in.

"Sir I was wanting to ask a few questions about the secret missions." Liz said raising her hand.

"Miss Sutton I'm listening."

"When exactly will we have another one? If the boys will have one and when?"

"The boys will have a mission of course. I won't tell you when, it might be tomorrow but it could just as easily be next month. Just keep on your guards at all times as will the boys. I should precise: you might get another secret mission before the boys even get their first one. If ever you discover they are on a secret mission, you must come to me and explain exactly what it is. If there is but one simple mistake, you lose. You have three chances at guessing. After three wrong tries the boys win automatically and they do not need to finish their mission. " The boys arrived looking wide awake and Mr. Solomon continued. "In three weeks we will be going to the first destination where the competition will start. Any guesses as to where we are headed? We all shook our heads. Miss Baxter you'll be pleased, we are going to London, England."

Girls squealed and we immediately started whispering amongst ourselves. We are going to London. My mother walked in at that exact moment and I stood to give her a hug. We hugged and I sat back down as she glanced at us all in turn.

"I'm here to tell you what the competition is. We were going to wait till we were in London but we decided we wanted you to start as soon as the plane lands in England. This competition is in fact a treasure hunt. You will go all over the world first London, then Toronto, Kenya, after that you'll be going to Paris and then head over to your last destination that will remain secret until the time comes. In each town you will have to find something and once you have found it you may leave automatically for the next destination."

"This is so cool." Grant said.

"Oh I know something that's cooler." Bex stated.

"What?" He questioned.

Bex just shook her head and we all started laughing like crazy.

I stood up suddenly, excusing myself from the room. I felt dizzy and sore in the stomach. I ran out of the hall and raced through the corridors, I finally found an abandoned hall and clutching my stomach, kneeled down onto the ground ducking my head under my hair. I was taking short, quick intakes of breathes when someone crouched down before me. I glanced up tears welling up in my eyes.

"What… What do you want?" I asked viscously.

"Gallagher Girl, are you alright? I gave him a dark look. Sorry, stupid question obviously you're not okay."

He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. I stared at the ground,

grinding my teeth together to hide the pain.

"I can't breathe." I told him gasping for breath. The world started turning and I reached out for Zach. His hand found mine and he pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Cammie I'll bring you to the nurse." I nodded weakly and followed behind him my hand still in his.

We walked through numerous corridors, we arrived to the grand entrance hall where boys and girls stood grouped together. Macey stepped forward and looked me up and down then questioned Zach, I couldn't make out what she was saying. I continued walking forward when a sudden pain attacked my side and I folded in two. I could make out everyone watching me as I fell to the ground then everything went black.

Line

I was lying on a cot in the nurse's office. I turned over, breathed in and winced. I saw Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant and Jonas. I pushed myself up with my elbows and sat up straight. My mom came in right at that moment and smiled at me.

"Hey kiddo, you're awake."

"What happened?" _Why is it always me?_ Is what I really wanted to ask.

"Well believe it or not but Dr. Fibs concoction didn't fully heal you and seeing as how you swallowed liters of that liquid, when you thought and felt better, it was actually still in your organism. You've been sick all along but don't worry Dr. Fibs found the antidote. You'll be better by tonight."

"Cammie we have to go to class okay but we'll come see you tonight." Liz announced leaving the room.

Soon everyone had left me to rest which is what I started doing, unfortunately – or fortunately - I couldn't help stepping up to the door to eavesdrop on the muffled conversation I couldn't help but over hear.

"Do you think they're ready?"

"Yes of course." My mother answered.

"Bonjour, pardon d'être en retard." (Hello, sorry I'm late.)

"Pas de problème. " (No problem.)

"Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir jusqu'ici ?" (So, why have you asked me to come here?)

"Quand les élèves seront en France ils devront découvrir le nom de votre lycée puis ensuite ils devront y aller. " (When the students are in France their mission is to discover the name of your high school and then they will have to go there.)

"Vous voulez dire l'école que mes élèves appellent le lycée d'espion Jean Paul II ?" (You mean the school my students refer to as Spy High Jean Paul II?)

"Oui mais attentions à ce que vous dites : ces couloires ont des oreilles. Nous ne voudrions pas être entendu, allons au bureau de Dr. Steve pour plus d'intimité. " (Yes but careful what you say here: these halls have ears. We wouldn't want to be over heard, let's go to Dr. Steve's office for more privacy.)

"Faisons cela." (Let's do that then.)

"This way please."

I could hear the retreating footsteps and then silence. We were going to have to discover the name of the Spy school in France. _I already know so, is that considered cheating?_ I smiled mischievously. _No it wouldn't, it'll simply prove that girls are better at spying then boys._

Anyways I knew I had time, Paris was only the forth town we were going to. I went back to my bed and slept. I dreamt that I was standing on a cliff in a white dress. The wind was blowing my hair around and making my dress stick to my ankles. Beneath me the waves were crashing against the face of the cliff. The foam and water sprayed the pointed rocks making it look as if they were covered in snow. I looked back up and saw a gorgeous sunset. It resembled a canopy of red and orange butterflies sinking deep into the dark blue sea. The light reflected off my white dress turning it blood red. I felt so peaceful as I closed my eyes, absorbing the last rays of sunlight suddenly it was all shattered by a blood curling scream. I turned around my hair whipping my eyes. I saw all the puddles of blood at my feet and someone lying in a mixture of blood, mud, sand and grass. Under the blood I could make out dark blond hair, I gasped and tried to run forward screaming the person's name. Tears were running down my cheeks as I tried to push through the gathering crowd but they wouldn't let me pass. I needed to see her face: I needed to know who it was. Someone whispered my name, waking me up. I didn't move, breathing rapidly, I tried to make sense of my dream. I couldn't find a reason for it so I decided to put it in the back of my mind for now. I would figure it out later.

"Did I wake you, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes actually you did." I whispered back.

"I was wondering, you know how you girls stole a page from our files, well I wanted to know which one it was."

"And I want to know how to read your mind but I guess we're both going to have to wait." I retorted sarcastically.

"Gallagher Girl, please tell me, I want to make sure it's nothing I need to worry about."

"All I'll tell you is that you_** do**_ need to worry about it. Don't you remember what Liz announced last night?"

"I was hoping it was an exaggeration."

"It's not." I said simply.

"Come on, tell me. Even if you tell me I don't know where it is so I can't do anything about it." He seemed to be getting frustrated.

"If you can't do anything about it, it won't change a thing if I tell you!"

"Just tell me already!"

"No! I won't and you can't make me!" I shouted.

"Want to bet?" He said menacingly stepping closer to me and my bed.

I stared into his deep emerald green eyes challenging him to do something. We stared for who knows how long. We could have stayed like that for ages but we were interrupted by Liz, Macey and Bex followed by Grant and Jonas.

"Heya! How's it going Cammie?" Liz questioned gaily skipping into the room.

"Yeah, how's it going?" Grant repeated, imitating Liz's tone and skipped up next to her.

"Idiot." Bex said slapping the back of his head as Liz became red.

"OW! What did I do this time?"

"You made fun of Liz." Macey explained.

Grant shook his head seeming lost, not understanding the other sexe. I giggled.

"Oh, were we interrupting?" Macey said looking from Zach to me.

I glanced at Zach and saw that he was leaning extremely close. I pushed him away, blushing and he crashed onto the couch. He spread his legs out onto it.

"Hmm… Yes very nice, very nice indeed. I like it here, I think I'll stay." Zach stated patting the couch.

The others sat on the table or the other couch and I noticed a meaningful look pass between the boys. They were up to something, I could feel it.

I was allowed back to my room and I checked that the pages from the files were still there. Still safe in our hiding place I noticed the room wasn't how it used to be. Yesterday it had been tidy enough for four girls but now it was a pigs sty: pens were spread over the desk along with all our papers, the books on our bookshelf were mixed up no longer placed the way I had placed them. I walked into the closet only to see my clothes on the same shelf as Macey's. Who ever had been in the room was not discreet and had to have left in a hurry. The girls ran into the room and gaped when they saw the shape of our room.

"What the blood heck happened?" Bex asked.

"I don't know. I came in and it was like this." I replied, shrugging.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I intend to find out." Macey told us.

We nodded. We were going to find the culprits, they were going to pay. They were going to regret doing this to out room.

"They are so going to pay bloody murder." Bex announced.

Personally I agreed with her but I couldn't stop myself from feeling some pity for the guilty.


	11. Chapter 11: Race of the century

It had already been almost a week since we had arrived at Blackthorne, six days to be exact. My sisters and I were walking through the hall that lead to our bedrooms. Joe appeared at the end of the hall. We stopped in our tracks, giving him weary looks.

"Ladies, I have your second secret mission." He announced after making sure we were all here.

"Again? Another one?"

"But the boys haven't had one yet."

"There is no possible way for you to know that. Have you girls not listened to a thing I told you these last few days?" He questioned disapprovingly.

We ducked our heads, staring at the ground in shame.

"Indeed perhaps the boys may not have had their first secret mission yet but I already told you: it is possible for you to have all five of your secret missions before the boys have one. Your second one is starting now. Ladies… He paused, torturing us with the suspense. You have to activate a false alarm, a false Code Black. You have three days, including this one, to complete this mission."

We all gasped, Code Blacks were the worst and you never fooled around with them. It was forbidden but here we all were, being ordered to start one by our CoveOps teacher. He walked away not stopping for questions which of course Liz was full with. We sat in the hall in pure silence. Trying to figure out how to set off the alarm. Activating a Code Black was not easy contrary to what some might think. We had to think of the exact way to control the situation.

"Maybe we could use this mission to humiliate them again?" Tina suggested.

"No I don't see how we could do that…"

"This is sort of off subject but I came up with an idea for the files…" Anna informed us trailing off.

"Continue." Macey encouraged.

"Well all the Blackthorne boys already know about those pictures since it was a CoveOps class but I know people who don't."

"Who?" Bex, Kim Lee and Mick demanded together getting impatient.

"The Gallagher girls and we can give them the boy's e-mails; tell them to e-mail the boys back with mock e-mails. Or even make it seem that it was the boys themselves that sent the e-mail."

"I like it it's not a bad idea."

The very next day we put our plan into action completely forgetting the secret mission dead line. We now had two days to put it in action but oddly enough it was the last thing in our minds. I was distracted, not managing to concentrate in class, or in the planning of our plan. I had had my dream again and this time I couldn't put it aside.

"Cammie… Cammie!" Liz hollered in my ear waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bex asked. I simply nodded.

"No you're not. Don't lie, I heard you last night. You were having a nightmare." Macey stated.

"You know?"

"Hey, I sleep lightly and to me it was as if you were being attacked." I sighed.

"I don't know it's just a dream. It's the second time I've had it. It can't mean anything, dreams rarely ever do."

"I can give you sleep pills, it might get the dream away." Macey proposed.

"I'd like that."

"Okay gals, let's get down to it." Tina shouted.

We all took out a laptop and followed Liz's and the others from the Research track leads. We broke into the boys Blackthorne accounts and prepared our e-mails. At one point the boys noticed we were in their computers and they started fighting back. The fight lasted 19 minutes and 12 seconds then Liz sent them a message.

**Better luck next time boys. Love the girls in the room's next door.**

We stayed connected seeing our sister's reactions as they replied. They were all mocking the boys far from holding back. Then they sent us some texts congratulating us on a job well done. That's when we thought of our secret mission, we only had one day left to complete it. We started sharing plans when it was decided we would do Kim Lee's plan. At dinner tomorrow Tina, Bex and I would set off the Code Black. Now all we had to do was figure out how to do it. I remembered forgetting a school book in our room so I excused myself telling the girls I would catch up with them later and scurried back to the room. I gasp and stop in my tracks when I hear muffled voices coming from my room. I press an ear to the door when suddenly the wooden door is opened violently and I tumble to the floor. I try to stand to see the intruders but soon enough all four are jumping on me pinning me to the ground I start to get away but all four of them together are too strong for me and really four against one, not fair. Plus if I had guessed correctly they were all male. I then opted for the typical girl solution one that is the first one to pop into an 18 year old girl: scream for help. I widen my mouth, sucking air in, preparing my lungs for the scream but my assailants are too quick and cover my mouth. I bite down hard on his hand.

"Ow, jeez Cammie! Did you have to bite that hard! I'm bleeding." A voice I knew only too well complained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Zach!" I excused.

"I guess its okay I'll just have to go to the nurses now."

"No, wait what are you guys doing in my room, attacking me?" I questioned suspiciously.

Looking closely at them I could tell this was the question they were trying to avoid. I could see Grant shift uncomfortably, Nick fidget with his hands and Zach pass his fingers through his hair, all looking in the opposite direction. _And this is what we call spies now a days… Pathetic._

"I found them guys! I've got them!" Jonas hollered, running into the room out of the closet.

I hadn't noticed that he wasn't here attacking me, so I had miscalculated the number of attackers: there had only been three… I glanced at what Jonas was waving around. Zach leaped up trying to grab the papers he was holding, Grant tried to hide Jonas from my view and Nick tried to cover my eyes with his hands but it was too late. I had seen, oh yes I had seen. Soon enough they had hidden everything from my sight. They all turned to stare at me and they got nervous as they saw my eyes widen in understanding.

"What did you see?" They asked.

"I… I saw the…" I trailed off as I understood everything, not just the fact that they were trying to recuperate the files but that this was a secret mission. I don't know how I knew but I just did. I gasped and knew I had to hurry to Joe bureau, to explain that the girls had beaten the boys, once again. I leaped to my feet as I ran from the room; I heard a crash and someone caught my ankle. I yelped as I fell to the ground, I kicked the hand grasping me away and crawled a few feet then jumped back onto my feet as ran down the halls. I could hear the four boys stampeding behind me. I stumbled down the stairs into the crowded foyer. Once down the stair case I turned around, breathless as boys gave me sideways glances and girls looked at me daring another to ask what I was up to. The boys arrived at the top of the stair case and I knew my resting time was over. I twirled on my heels and pushed a boy that I remembered seeing in NY, he fell to the ground.

"Hey!" He protested as he landed roughly.

Zach raised a hand and pointed his index towards me.

"Some one stop her! Dude don't just sit on your but, _she __**knows!" **_He shouted.

I sounded like a line taken from some very cliché action movie and I threw my head back to laugh. His voice resonated throughout the hall as did my voice and girls started whispering.

"She knows about what?"

"I'm lost here. Is it just me or do you not understand what is happening?"

I sped off again as a guy threw himself in my way.

"Get out of my way or I'll make you." I said calmly.

Before he could or couldn't move though Nick caught up with me from behind and wrapped his arms around my legs. I screamed in rage and started kicking with all my might. I turned on the ground so that I would no longer be on my stomach. I lifted my head and stared into his dark brown eyes. I thrust my palm into his nose and he let go of me, clutching his nose screeching: My nose, my nose, she broke it! Like some 10 year old child. I crouched and got back to my feet.

"Stop being such a baby." Then I twirled and ran off again.

I glanced over my shoulder to see most of the senior boys running after me. I picked up my steady pace. I was now in a full sprint. I turned a corner and down the hall. The boys were still shouting at me to stop. _Like if I am going to stop, silly boys. _I crashed against Mr. Solomon's door and turned I got out a bottle, knocking at the same time. The door opened just as the boys halted in front of me. I threw them my bottle and giggled.

"Well, what did you guys expect?" I breathe.

They gap at me as I walk into the room and spread out across an arm chair in Joe's office.

"So obviously you wanted to see me for something."

"Nah, you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Stop with the sarcasm Cammie."

"Sorry Joe. Down to business: I know what the boys had as a secret mission. They had to find our files and bring them back to you without me and the girls finding out." I state, certain of myself.

"That is correct Miss Morgan, but can you tell me when their mission was to end?"

How am I supposed to know that? … Let me think about this: when could the end of the mission be? They were not very careful today and they seemed to have found all of the papers exept the ones Liz, Bex, Macey and I had been keeping. I have no idea. _Should I guess and hope it's right? If it's wrong we still have two tries but I think that if I leave this room the boys will come in here after me and tell Joe they've finished. I will not let them win. I am the only hope for my sisters who are completely oblivious of what was happening under their noses._

"Tonight." I said, sounding so sure of myself.

I was far from it though, I had butterflies in my stomach, goose bumps on my arms and my hands were trembling.

"Well done Cammie. You are correct. I'll announce the boys defeat tonight. At dinner."

_That won't be happening. _Is what I wanted to say instead I nodded and left the room. I walked through the throng of boys, my head held high. They glared at me and if looks could kill, I would be a pile of ash on the green carpet. I headed to class and skipped past a sulking Zach. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I stopped in my tracks when I realized that he was smiling, I turned to check I saw correctly but he was already gone. I was going to have to get used to a lot of things, people were changing all around me. Why did I feel as if I was the only one staying the same? Why was everyone and everything changing this year? Why was I staying the same old boring me?

* * *

We were ready: all the girls were in the dinner hall acting normal, covering for us. Bex, Tina and I were pacing back and forth in the hall waiting for the "go". Finally we got it and we ran to the control room. We took out two flashlights and examined the walls. Liz had said that to set it off we would have to find the main control panel. After five minutes of searching we found it. _I know what you're thinking. How did it take so long to find the main panel? Well let me tell you contrary to what they put in the movies, when the main control is huge and there's written in bold writing _**Main Control Panel. **It is not like that in real life, or at least not in a spy high school. It was concealed and highly resembled the other control panels. We stared destroying it. You mess with the mother control panel the whole school goes into protection mode. Messing with the main panel set off a Code Black. We started pressing random buttons and clicking all the switches. Soon enough we had the Code Black sirens blaring in our ears. We picked up our things and raced out of the room to catch up with the rest of the students. The boys were panicking whereas the girls were walking calmly out the front doors and out into the cool frilly night air. Tina, Bex and I pulled off our gloves and stuffed them in our pockets and followed the flow of pupils. We join the girls who are all standing in a circle and smile successfully at them. My feet are sinking into the soggy ground and my shoes are getting soaked because of the night dew. I shivered in the cold as a jacket fell over my shoulders. I turned around and glanced at the nicest if somewhat frustrating boy I knew.

"Thanks Blackthorne Boy." I whispered.

"No problem Gallagher Girl." He whispered back.

He was close to me; I could feel the heat emanating from his body. He took a step closer to me staring deep into my eyes. I held my breath as he leaned down slightly. His lips were getting closer to mine and I knew he was going to kiss me. Question was: Was I going to let him?

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like this chapter. What do you think she should do? I'm leaving for a sort of cross country trip across Canada with my whole Canadian family so I won't be able to update for three weeks! Please bare with me and I promise I'll update as soon as I come home which is about the 23****rd****. I welcome any reviews and constructive critism.**

**To last you the time until my next chapter here's a small preview:**

**We were wining the competition: 2 to 0. We were confident, strutting through the Blackthorne halls. Maybe that's why we didn't see it coming. We were too confident for our own good. Confidence is a spy's down fall; it always has been and always has been. What happened to us the third week of our stay in Blackthorne is total proof. We should have seen it coming, we should have been prepared but we weren't and that was the problem. When we walked into the grand hall and were attacked by masked figures we panicked. I tried to stay calm but even I can't stay calm when a group of five masked men cover my face and pull me away. I could hear my friends shouting my name and tried to fight back, they covered my mouth and nose and I fall into peaceful darkness.**

**When I wake up I'm tied to a chair, my legs tied by ropes to the chairs legs, my hands attached behind my back with ropes. I held my breath as a guy walked into his room. I looked him in the face.**

**"Are you seriously doing this now?"**

**"We do what we want when we want." He replied with a smirk.**


	12. Chapter 12: Why is it always me?

**A/N: So I've been back for a couple of days, Canada is my favorite place on earth! I'm so going to live there when I'm older. I discovered some new Canadian landscapes; some that looked like it belonged to the far West. Well, I'm just going to stop because you all don't want to know how my holiday in Canada was. Though I have loads of new ideas for future chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

I closed my eyes and I felt his lips brush mine. My world exploded into a world of love and hate, ice and fire, passion and apathy. He rested his forehead against mine; I opened my eyes and started drowning in his emerald orbs**. **I pressed my lips lightly against his and tried to tease him by pulling away but he planned differently. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and crushed my lips to his; he placed his left hand on my cheek as the right one trailed down my arm and wrapped his arm around my waist pressing me to his body. He pried my lips open and kissed me like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time which I guess he had. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck and my fingers curled in his hair. He pulled away after who knows how long and stared deep into my eyes.

"Cammie… I've been wanting to tell you something." He breathed.

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me outside Thursday night before we leave for France?" He seemed nervous.

"Sure if you want." I replied.

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, he was never going to change. He kissed me again and I grinned on his lips. Enjoying the feel of his month on mine, they felt in their place and I wondered if he thought the same thing. It felt like they belong on mine and I didn't want him to ever move away. I had waited long enough for this moment even if it could have happened earlier if I hadn't had my _pride _to worry about. I heard some whooping from far away so I pulled away and saw Grant, Nick and some other guys cheering Zach and on the other side Liz, Macey and Bex smiling triumphaly. I laughed; Zach chuckled as he threw an arm around my waist and leaned down to whisper: They'll never change will they? A shiver passed through my body and goose bumps covered my arms when his lips caressed my ear.

The next day passed in a flash as did all the days until Tuesday.

We were winning the competition: 2 to 0. We were confident, strutting through the Blackthorne halls, head held high. Maybe that's why we didn't see it coming. We were too confident for our own good. Confidence is a spy's down fall; it always has been and always will be. What happened to us the third week of our stay in Blackthorne is total proof. We should have seen it coming, we should have been prepared but we weren't and that was the problem. When we walked into the grand hall and were attacked by masked figures we panicked. I tried to stay calm but even I can't stay calm when a group of five masked men cover my face and pull me away. I could hear my friends shouting my name and tried to fight back, they covered my mouth and nose and I fell into peaceful darkness.

When I wake up I'm tied to a chair, my legs tied by ropes to the chairs legs, my hands attached behind my back with ropes. I held my breath as a guy walked into the room. I looked him in the face.

"Are you seriously doing this now?"

"We do what we want when we want." He replied with a smirk.

"Why did it have to be me?" I asked.

"Well, you were the first to enter the dinner hall so we aimed for you." He explained.

"Why is it always me?" I voiced my thoughts mostly to myself. At that moment all the seniors from NYC and others came into the room.

"It's because you're the one who compromised the secret mission we were about to succeed."

"Oohh…" Comprehension finally dawning on me. "How long exactly do you plan on keeping me locked up here? My sisters will find me."

"Not here they won't, even teachers don't know this part of the undergrounds exist! You're safe with us. We told everyone you were safe but we want them to worry anyway. We're freeing you Thursday morning because we're leaving at night."

"Excuse me, but for spies you sure have quite a few facts wrong there. The girls and I are leaving Thursday after lunch. I am not safe with you, even if I know you all well you're still my kidnappers and for as long as I am your kindappee, I will not be safe with you." I said crossing my arms.

"We'll bring in a cot in an hour or two."

"Okay… Do I have to stay chained?" I questioned, shifting in my uncomfortable position.

"Yes but not to the chair, we'll move you to the wall." Grant informed me.

"You mean, like a dog?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah," Zach agreed.

"Jerk. If you think I'm going to meet you Thursday whatever the time, you're high." I stated looking him up and down in disgust.

"Smooth dude, real smooth. Even I'm not dumb enough to say something like that to the girl of my dreams." Grant said, his voice filled with irony.

While we had been talking they had untied me from the chair and chained me to the stone wall.

"Shut up Grant I told you not to talk about that." Every head whipped around to gape at him.

""Dude are you stupid? I just saved your relationship with Cammie, see?" He pushed his hands in my direction.

The right side of Zach's lips tugged upward as he saw the lust and softness in my eyes. Unfortunately his very next words ruined it and the lust was replaced with disgust.

"Oh that is rich. You're such a chauvinist, its crazy." I replied to his comment.

"Aaand we're back to stage one: Cammie hates your guts again. Thanks a lot Zach, all my hard work for nothing." Grant sounded exasperated.

"Your hard work? It's my hard work!" Jonas interjected.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? You never did anything, apart for saying something you shouldn't have to Cammie, Grant!"

"There's only one person in this room saying the wrong thing and that person is not Grant, Zach." I said through my teeth.

"So, today is Sunday? I think I have enough time to make you change your mind." Zach said suggestively.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to catch the meanings of his words. I widened my eyes as I looked around the small cave: I was going to be stuck here for almost a whole week and Zach could come to see me whenever he wanted. Being chained to the wall was not going to make it easy to resist him.

"Make that an unforgettable week."

"Unforgettable?"

"I'm going to make sure that it will be."

"Oh don't trouble yourself Zach. I have a feeling it will already be unforgettable whether you try or not." I said with a pitying smile.

He left leaving me with the others. They smiled sheepishly at me and untied my ankles. I estimated about 5 feet of free chain so I could move around a slight bit. I pulled on them for a while to no avail. My wrists were sore and close to bleeding and given I wasn't truly threatened for my life even if my pride was completely destroyed, I gave up and sagged against the wall. Realizing that my pride was gone forever I pulled even harder than before not caring that the chains were becoming slippery because of my blood. Tears filled my eyes but I merely blinked them away. I had to get out I did not want them thinking me a weak damsel in distress or an easy target. So as a plan formed in my mind I sat down in the farthest corner, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my forehead on my knees. I let and forced the tears to flow, flooding my jeans and ruining my makeup.

"Hey Cammie, here's your lunch."

I didn't move when the guy placed a tray at my feet, I didn't move when I heard him walk through the confined space, I didn't even move when I heard him close the door. At dinner time he came back with another tray and sighed when he saw my untouched food. I stayed in the same position all night drifting to sleep at some point. I woke suddenly to the sound of a slamming door, not moving from my pose.

"Cammie what do you think you're doing?" Zach questioned, his voice filled with worry. "Are you trying to starve yourself?"

He strode over to me and crumbled to the floor next to me. He placed an arm around my shoulders and rested his head on mine, his cheek pressed to my hair. I heard him breathe in deeply and slowly.

"Don't starve yourself, you're not really kidnapped. If you think not eating will make us let you go you're wrong."

I didn't move, didn't reply, didn't show any sign of being alive apart from my regular breathing. He sighed in defeat and wrapped his other arm around me, his hands joining on the other side of me. We were in a weird sort of one-sided hug. Secretly enjoying it for 8 hours 19 minutes and 54 seconds. I shifted in his arms and he whispered my name.

"Zach…" I croaked.

He quickly handed me a bottle laying on the ground. I sipped it, finishing it.

"Thanks…"

"You didn't even ask if I wanted some."

I turned my face to him for the first time, sending him my worst death glare that my mother called "The Look". He raised his hands in surrender; he chuckled and looked at me straight in the eyes, smiling slightly. Something flashed through his emerald eyes as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"I love your eyes. He mumbled. I love your hair. He said as he twirled a longer lock of hair around his index. I love your nose. I love your lips."

"That sure is a lot of things to love about me." I joked as my heart beated faster than ever and a blush crept to my cheeks.

"And I haven't even started but to be quick I love everything about you, your blush included." He murmured, staring at my lips.

"I do too, except the smirk."

"You know you like it."

"That again, really?" I tried to continue but he stopped me brushing his lips against mine. This time I was the one to deepen the kiss granting access to my mouth when I felt his tongue brush my lips ever so slightly. Or perhaps to be more exact, I was the one to accept that the kisses deepen but who cares? He pushed me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I stopped for breath but he seemed inclined to continue as he attacked my neck. I push him away and stood, I crossed the room as far as my chain allowed which was not far at all. I groaned in frustration this was only my second day as a captive and I was already covered in my blood because of my own stupid fault. Zach came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, my back pressed against his chest as he kissed me lightly on the neck.

"Go away." I said with force. I shoved him away from me. He caught my arms and looked down at all the blood.

_Please say what I want you to say._

At the door he turned to me. "I'll send in someone for your wrists."

_Yes! Victory for Cammie!_

He left and so I pulled and tugged on the chains feeling more pain and seeing more blood. _Perfect. _  
I shouted in frustration and yelped in pain. Finally a junior boy I had never seen before in all my years of knowing Blackthorne existed came in. He put down a tray of food and a box with a blotchy red cross on it. He glanced at my hands and motioned for me to come closer.

"I was told to clean your wrists." I nodded.

He took out a key and took off my chains. I turned them around enjoying the feeling of freedom I knew wouldn't last long if my plan didn't work. I let him clean and bandage my wrists, all the time looking at him through my lashes. From time to time he would meet my gaze but look away quickly.

"What's your name?" I asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"Matt." He swallowed.

"Matt," I repeated slowly, rolling it over my tongue. I leaned in as he stared at my lips. I closed my eyes and my lips met his. _Come on Cammie, you can do this. It's your freedom at stake here. Where are those stupid keys? _I buried my hand in his left pocket and grabbed the keys. As swiftly as I could I clasped the chain hand cuffs on his wrists. I laughed at his expression and raced out of the room locking the door behind me. I studied my surroundings, running up the hall straight in front of me; I stopped when I arrived at a star-intersection. I did ene-mene-mine-moe to choose the way; I ended up taking the second one to the left. I saw a loose stone just as male voices ordered me to stop. I turned slowly with an expression of annoyance on my face.

"You're not getting away from here just yet." Nick stated.

"Why did you do it?" Zach questioned, stepping through the throng of boys.

He could be talking about lots of things. The fact that I rejected him after wonderful kissing or that I tried running away, or that I was hurting myself for no reason but obviously he was talking about my kissing Matt. So I just shrugged in reply. Then I twirled on my heels and stamped my fist against the loose brick. I heard them tell me not to do that and shout my name in some sort of desperation. I ignored them and looked at the wall expecting it to open, instead the floor underneath me gave way. I gasped in surprise as I started to fall down a long dark tunnel. The dim light from above disappeared when the floor closed itself again, locking me into terrifying darkness. I landed with a loud thud that resonated throughout the cave. I could also hear a continuous dripping of water, I could make out the green moss hanging on the dark wet walls. I placed my hands on the uneven wall and walked around the humid space. My hand trailed behind me searching for some sort of opening or passageway. I couldn't find any so I sat down, burying my hands into the moist ground. I closed my hands around dirt, mud and gravel; I lifted my hand to my face and pressed them against my nose. I smelt the wet dirt and the decaying of leaves. I tried to figure out how leaves had gotten in this underground tomb. I opened my hands and let the ground seep through my fingers then I pressed my cool hands against my face. Giving up when I realized my brain was too tired to think, I lied down and caught up on all my missing hours of sleep.

* * *

I heard commotion and banging against one of the sides of the cave; I quickly stood up and plastered myself against a wall, quieting my breathing as best as I could. Then out of nowhere 10 boys stumbled in, piling over each other on the ground.

"Howee! Did we have a hard time getting in or what?!"

"Tell me who found the tunnel in the first place?"

"Zach and Grant, they were dead set on getting Cammie out."

"Speaking of Cammie, where is she?"

"Don't tell me it's the wrong cave!"

I realized that since I didn't want to be seen they couldn't see me. I stepped forward.

"I'm right here boys."

"Well come on then, lets get you out of here. You've been here for a day and a half."

"At least I wasn't tied up." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

The boys ushered me closer and joined my wrists with rope.

"Where are we? I can't… I can't figure it out." I admit reluctantly.

"No one can figure it out unless they know about it. We're under Blackthorne." He told me glancing up at the ceiling as if he could see through all the ground separating him from his school. "You can't find the exit unless you know where it is which is why you can't figure it out. Teachers don't know about this particular part the underground." I nodded, keeping it in mind. They put a bandana over my eyes.

They pulled on my ropes, urging me forward. I shouted when I hit my head on something rough and pointy.

"Oh yeah, careful of the low ceiling."

"I could have used that advice before thanks."

"Yee-orrr welcome!"

I struggled up the slopes and stumbled during the descents and stubbed my toes multiple times on the flat grounds. Finally we arrived in a cement cell, they pushed me gently in and I heard someone order the guys out. I braced myself.

"Are you insane?" Zach yelled, ripping the bandana from my head.

"No, you can't say you wouldn't have done the same in my place!" I exclaimed.

"No I wouldn't have, I would have found another way to get out."

"HA! Like I'm going to believe that!"

"Well you should!"

"Oh for crying out loud it was just a stupid meaningless kiss! I would barely call it that!"

"I would, it hurt me when I saw you do it, that's the truth." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You know what? I don't know if it is. I don't know anything about you, I don't know that you mean what you say, I don't know that you're thinking what you're saying. Everything in my mind about you is just my creation: Your life, your family even your summer holidays! I don't know that I can trust you since I know absolutely nothing of your past. I don't know that I can believe in you, have faith in you or have feelings for you!" I screamed the tears flowing, streaming out. I hated myself for my shows of a weakness. "I hate the way you make me feel, I hate the way I am around you, I hate your freaking smirk, I hate that almost everytime I'm with you I end up crying or something else goes wrong. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate YOU!" I yelled. As soon as those last three words came out I wanted nothing more then to swallow them back but it was too late, the damage was done. My hands flew over my mouth as I stared at him the tears still running down my face. I could tell he was waiting for me to excuse myself, to ask for forgiveness but my stupid pride was stronger so I just stared back at him, standing my ground. I watched his eyes fill with pain, regret and sorrow. He cleared his throat.

"Well… Tomorrows your last day then we're leaving for France."

Then he leaves, not looking back at me, not that I thought he would after what I just said. I took a shaky breathe and collapsed to the floor, curling up into my usual ball position. The next thing I know, I'm out of tears and glancing up as the heavy metal door opened. A boy brings in some of my clothes and I change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue lace top with three quarter sleeves. I leave my hair down; it's longer than I remember but getting closer to its original dirty blond color. I glance in the mirror of the small room and see that my tan is still fully existent. I inhale and exhale deeply, I knock on the door and Grant and Jonas open it.

"Hey there Camster."

"Camster?" I tried to joke.

"Yep it's my new nickname for you." He said popping the 'p'.

"Okaaay then…" I said drawing out the 'a'.

They put a cloth over my eyes, leading me through the tunnels, we talked a bit, I asked how Zach was and where he was, they said he was in class and was doing great. They placed me in front of a class room door; gave me back my sight and left. I knocked and heard the C&A teacher Mr. Collins telling me to enter. I peeked in as people gasped I walked in and Bex and Macey raced to hug me tightly. I questioned them about Liz's whereabouts and they explained that she wasn't in C&A with us here. Mr. Collins urged us to take our seats then as soon as we're seated he goes droning on about some boring subject.

At lunch Bex, Liz and Macey are already seated next to and in front of Grant and Jonas. I'm about to join them when Zach sat down next to Macey smirking. I glance around the room and see Courtney and Kim Lee with others. I smile at them and they wave me over. I take a bit of food and walk past my friends and roommates. Bex grabs my wrist, to stop me.

"Where are you going? We're right here." She said cheerfully completely oblivious of Zachs jaw tensing.

I looked over at Zach who lost his happy expression entirely when our eyes met for a brief second.

"I'm going to sit with Courtney." I spat.

"Why?" Liz asked, sounding rather indignant.

The only answer I gave her was throwing Zach The Look. Then I ripped free and strode away from my shocked friends. When I sat next to Courtney I risked a glance at Zach, he was really gorgeous, to think that I might have thrown away any chances I had with him because of just three words. I looked at my roommates and Bex mouths: Later. Mr. Solomon stands and walks up to the microphone.

"Excuse me but it has come to my attention that the Blackthorne Seniors successfully kidnapped and held a Gallagher Academy Senior for the duration of the week. The teachers and I have studied everything that happened and we all agree that the boys deserve a point for this rather hard task. It does not count as a secret mission. So if I'm not mistaken that now makes a score of two to one for the Gallagher Girls." The boys cheer as the already grouchy girls complain. "Gallagher Seniors meet me at the gate in ten." He looks at me and gestures for me to follow him out. I stood under the curious gazes of my comrades. I glanced at Zach and saw him staring oddly at me or perhaps the girl behind me. In the hall Mr. Solomon hugged me and then ordered me to close the door. I did so.

"Cammie as your teacher I'm quite impressed by your attempts to get away." He lets an awkward pause stretch for five minutes. Just when I thought he wouldn't say more he adds:

"But as your godfather I have to say that I'm rather disturbed."

"Aaargh not you too!" I said, raising my hands in exasperation.

"Sorry but it's true."

"I was trying to get away."

Then I turn and walk to my bedroom. Our bags are all already packed so I plop down on my bed and stare blankly at the roof as I wait.

* * *

"So what the bloody hell was all that about at lunch?"

"Zach and I had a slight argument and Joe just wanted to talk to me about it."

"I don't care about Joe! You call you and Zach not even standing to look at each other a slight argument?"

"It's no big deal. Really as soon as I pluck up the courage to say sorry it'll be fine. I just couldn't say it right after or it would have ruined my monologue. Come on lets go."

"Well you better say sorry soon or I'll force you."

We ran out of our room, dragging our bags behind us. We arrive at the gate to find almost all the girls already there. We climbed into the sleek black limos. When we stepped out into the blazing sun at the airport all eyes were on us: some were curious others professional.

**A/N: Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Small preview:**

**"Oh for the love of God!" Macey shouted, pulling out her ear phones from which I could here Midnight City blaring. "I'm listening to my music on full blast and I can still enjoy the wonderful sound of your whiny voice! Do you know how hard it is to do that? So unless you want me to get really really pissed,"(I heard the girls seated in front of us gasp, knowing it wasn't a good idea.)"You better shut your silly freaking mouth or I swear to God I will main you so bad you WILL wish you were dead. And in case I wasn't clear enough with all that: Shut the bloody hell up Bex!" Macey screamed the last part with a British accent, mimicking Bex. **

**Bex just gaped at her as every person on the flight started to clap and cheer! Strangers congratulating the girl who had made Bex shut up.**


	13. Chapter 13: Macey's threat

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Immediately I recognized the CIA operatives watching us as if searching for promising future agents. Oddly enough I felt exposed like if they could see through me like, like if when they saw me they knew me and everything about me. Which thinking about it they did, it wasn't just a feeling. Bex, Macey and Liz came to stand next to me. We stared up to the roof: to a strangers eye we were admiring the grandeur of the airport but in reality we were searching for every security system (52) and cameras (132) and memorizing the faces with in a hundred feet. Macey gave a satisfied sigh, twirls on Mr. Solomon and kept up the act

"Mr. Jones, I hope we have first class seats." She said, sounding like a rich snob that was trying to be polite to a teacher but failing miserably.

"No Miss McHenry, we are in economy."

"WHAT?! Are you mad?" Bex shrieked, joining into the act, after all we were "unbelievably rich heiresses". Economy was simply not acceptable. Unfortunately or fortunately (You pick.) Bex and Macey earned us all some outraged, disbelieving and annoyed glances from passerby's.

"No I am not kidding, Miss Baxter. You have to learn to be in less luxurious areas in life. You shall see, one day, you will thank me." He smiled and Macey groaned, I don't know if she was really into her role playing or if she was truly disgusted to be economy.

* * *

We were taking the eight o'clock flight to Charles de Gaulle airport in France on the boarder of Paris. All us Gallagher Girls were spread out in the plane, Bex, Liz, Macey and I were seated next to one another with some girls (Lily, Jez, Mick and Tina) were seated in front of us. Mr. Solomon climbed onto the plane after us to make sure everything was in order. His gaze landed on all his students one after the other.

"Evening girls." He said to us simply.

"Hey." Macey answered automatically.

"Evenin'." Bex said.

Liz just smiled and I gave him a half wave (you know when you just lift your hand slightly and wiggle your fingers.). A couple of girls had text books open on their laps or they were chit chatting or laughing or listening to music or even texting one another so as to not have to shout. Liz and I were sharing a French text book, open at a random page. I was simply pretending but I had the impression Liz was actually studying even if she was the one who least needed revising. Mr. Solomon nodded at our open books.

"I see that you're already hard at work." He stated.

Macey who was, for some reason filing her already perfect nails grunted, jumping slightly when Bex nudged her and managing to make it look accidental. She looked up suddenly as if only now noticing the gorgeous man standing before us.

"Oh, hi Mr. Jones." She said quickly.

"Macey, you already said 'hi'." Liz hissed.

To tell Mr. S that everything was in order as far as we could see (Which was more than most.), I cleared my throat.

"We don't want to have any trouble communicating once in France, soooo we're getting as ready as we can." He nodded.

To inform him that we knew all the names and memorized every person on this flight Bex looked around the plane.

"It looks like a full flight." She announced.

"Excellent girls, study hard." _Don't loose focus._

We nodded, Macey snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah right _of course_ we will." She said sarcastically.

* * *

"Bloody hell, I'm starving!" Bex exclaimed for the millionth time.

"We know Bex." I sighed and rubbed my temples with my indexes.

Five minutes of blissful silence followed only to be interrupted by Bex herself.

"Is it just me? How can you guys not be starved?" Liz being nice just shrugged, making a funny face. "Well I'm starved just so you know."

I caught Macey rolling her eyes again; when she saw me looking she smiled a small smile of encouragement and I smiled back.

"Gosh when is the stinking food coming?" She questioned, turning in her seat, climbing onto her knees and glaring around. She kicked the seat in front of her, making a girl Lily gasp. She told Bex to stop complaining and grow up. Then she continued her argument with Tina: which is better? The Japanese neck breaking technique or the British one.

"Whatever and the British is better, duh. It's more efficient, quicker and British obviously. Aaand I'm huuuungry for crying out loud." Bex hollered making everyone groan. I heard random strangers whisper complaints about her. She glared at all our fellow passengers making most of them look away or pretend to be otherwise occupied. I didn't dare tell her that I didn't agree. Least of all that ever since my mom had used the Japanese technique, in a life or death situation, all the teachers and comrades knew the Japanese neck breaking was more efficient. It didn't seem like the right moment.

"For Pete's sake is it their wish for us to die of starvation on this flight?"

"Oh for the love of God!" Macey shouted, pulling out her ear phones from which I could hear Midnight City blaring. "I'm listening to my music on full blast and I can still enjoy the wonderful sound of your whiny voice! Do you know how hard it is to do that? So unless you want me to get really really pissed," (I heard the girls seated in front of us gasp, knowing it wasn't a good idea.)"You better shut your silly freaking mouth or I swear to God I will main you so bad you WILL wish you were dead. And in case I wasn't clear enough with all that: Shut the bloody hell up Bex!" Macey screamed the last part with a British accent, mimicking Bex.

Bex just gaped at her and Macey gave her a deformed smile as every person on the flight started to clap and cheer! Strangers congratulating the girl who had made Bex shut up. A group of guys whooped shouting "You go hot girl!" (Those were their exact words, I'm not joking.) And I heard a few whistles. I was half expecting the pilot intercom to buzz and an intendant to announce that the British girl was finally silent. Unfortunately when Bex was hungry nothing or no one could silence her so after a half hour of heavenly quiet Bex opened her mouth again. A young adult caught sight of her and shushed her while glaring at her. Bex quickly shut her mouth, eyes wide but as soon as the girl went to the toilet Bex took her chance to speak or complain should I say.

"Boy, I'm famished!" Everyone groaned in unison, buried their faces in their hands. One person even called a stewardess and begged the meal or some sort of solid food to come as quickly as possible. "If we were in first class, I would already have food. As soon as we land I'm calling my dad so that he'll sue. I'm going to die of hunger."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I laughed like a crazy person. "You won't have time to because if you don't shut it soon I'll strangle you and I'll probably get help from about everybody on this stupid flight!" I whisper shouted.

She leaned into the aisle while giving me a sideways glance as if to say "What's her problem?". She then turned her gaze to the far end of the plane, repeating 'Food, food, food' as quietly as she could which at the moment sounded like she was shouting.

"FOOOOOD!" She screamed suddenly, she looked like a five year old who had just met a shopping mall Santa Clause. Every head turned to where Bex was staring; now hollering 'Food, food, food!" in a sing song voice. There was hundreds of sighs of relief but as soon as the trolley lady in the front lifted a tray of food to give to someone, every person pointed to Bex.

"Serve her first! Give her all the food for all we care! Just feed her so she'll be quiet!" They all shouted as Bex looked at the same time taken aback and surprised but to joyful to be finally getting her food. She reached out greedily for the tray as the hostess obeyed and brought her a tray. After that we were all expecting a peaceful flight or as peaceful as a day flight can get. People laid back into their seats, closing their eyes and relaxing but then a small hesitant voice broke the silence after 2 hours.

"I'm hungry…?" It said, making people around us who had heard us groan.

_Man, this is going to be a long flight. Deep breath, only 7 more hours to go._

* * *

We went to the Plaza Athénée three star hotel and unpacked. The boys weren't here yet, they took a night flight. So the girls and I plopped down on the couches and Bex researched Jean Paul 2. It was simple to find. It was just in a town on the out skirts of Paris, only fifteen minutes away by train from the Defense.

"Oh my gosh! We are so going to go shop at the Defense! Oh!" She exclaimed raising a finger seeming illuminated. "And the Marée! There's so much to do its crazy!" Macey announced excitedly.

"Umm Mace that only makes two stores… So what is the big deal?" I questioned shyly.

"Oh my God, please tell me she did not just say that!" Macey shrieked.

I threw the girls a questioning glance, and then pointed to myself.

"Umm hello, Mace 'she' is right here and I did just say whatever it is that shocked you."

"Oh my poor naïve young friend. Poor poor ignorant girl. They aren't shops they are places, the Marée is one of my favorite shopping places even if it is a slight bit expensive."

* * *

"YOU CALL 400 Euros for a pair of stockings a slight bit expensive. Boy do I miss Wal-Mart."

"Do not even pronounce that name here, this place is sacred." Macey scolded, joining her hands as if in prayer, gazing lovingly down the pedestrian streets at all the stores. She looked in heaven. I was standing in front of "Chaussettes et plus" a small store whose loge was: 'If it's your size, it's your price." Which frankly I did not understand. The girls had forced me to come and shop but as soon as I saw the first store window I knew that the only shopping I was going to be doing here was_ window_ shopping. Macey, Bex and _even_ Liz were racing from store to store, exiting each one with an extra bag. I just stood in the middle of the road, blocking everyone's way. Passerby's threw me dark looks but I barely noticed, I was too busy admiring the old stone walls that dated from over 300 years or more. I tried to think of all the things that had happened here but only one word was in my mind or should I say one _name_. I gasped when someone grabbed my shoulder, twisted me to him while he said "Hey there gorgeous, what are you up to?" in a deep voice.

I smiled at him joyfully and leaned in to hug him hello as he leaned in to do 'La Bise', we laughed and he changed to hug.

"Why're you all alone out in the streets of Paris Cammie?"

"Truth is I'm not alone. My friends are all running around in the stores."

"Ah so it's not your type of thing?" Guillaume asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like not my type of budget." I admitted.

"Well I have something that might be more to your liking." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

I didn't hesitate, didn't think about how my friends would react when they saw that I was no longer frozen in the spot they had left me. At the moment all I could do was follow behind the handsome blue eyed blond, who was leading the way. All I wanted to do was have fun with a friend. We pushed through crowded streets, him still pulling me by the hand. He dropped my hand when the crowd thinned. He stopped walking. I walked up to him; we were standing at a metro entrance.

"Follow me."

I happily obliged, we raced down the steps, down oddly twisting underground tunnels. When I asked him why the underground Paris was so twirly he simply laughed.

"This isn't the underground Paris Cammie." He stated, as the tunnels brought us slowly deeper under the surface of the earth and closer to the trains.

"If this isn't the under-Paris, what is?"

He shrugged as if the answer were obvious; he gave me a strange glance.

"I would have expected you and your friends to learn all about the true 'under-Paris' as you call it. They _are_ quite famous or infamous both I guess…" I waited for him to explain further. "There's a reason this place is so twisted." He said as we stopped on the waiting area for the train to arrive. "They didn't make these tunnels go around in said of straight for the fun of it. They couldn't make the tunnels go straight to the train tracks because otherwise they would destroy the _real_ underground Paris." I stared at him blankly as he told me the story in a mysterious voice. It was fun but frustrating at the same time. I knew what he was telling me I just couldn't _remember_. "Now do you see? No? Still not? They couldn't just destroy the Catacombs, Cammie." He said blankly.

I slapped my forehead. _How could I have forgotten? Foe will kill me if ever he finds out._ We stepped onto the almost empty train station and small train line. As we got closer to where ever Guillaume was taking me the train filled up at an alarming rate. Only French people were on this train, no tourists.

"The Catacombs didn't exist until the war. During the war the population felt the need to protect their dead loved ones and the military needed space. So at the beginning of the war it was arranged they would send people out to cemeteries and unbury the dead. Then while the population did just that, others dug tunnels all over under Paris. Small tunnels with just about enough room for one person to walk through. Then as people wondered what was to be done with the bones, they were ordered to place all the bones in the tunnels. They piled up the bones against the walls, one over the other. Leaving enough room for others to walk through them. Some people say that they put the bones down at random but one glance at them you see the obvious pattern even a blind person can see it. In respect for the dead most of the Catacombs are closed off except for the largest ones, that you can go visit, you aren't allowed to touch them. You can find entries to the Catacombs everywhere but they have all been closed up. Every once in a while someone contacts the authorities to say they found an entrance to them in their basement or in some secluded area. Then they just seal them up but there are still entries all over Paris." He spoke of that with a passion I admired and envied. At the same time as his mouth closed, the train doors slid open and he motioned for me to follow him.

I shuddered at the though of all the bones. Sure we had researched all the underground tunnels but not in detail just the plans. I hadn't known all that. Again we walked through the tunnels and I felt us ascending to the surface. I squinted in the bright sun, shielding my eyes. He caught my hand and dragged me through busy streets. He stopped suddenly and I crashed into him. He glanced around quickly checking that no one was watching then open the door and pulled me rapidly inside. I glanced around, I had thought we were entering someone's house but instead we were in a lobby with a tiny information desk and ticket cashiers. It was well lit and extremely old looking. There was an extremely old looking chandelier hanging from the roof sending light dancing across the marble floor. I rested against a thick column.

"Where are we?" I asked gazing across the hall.

"The Louvre entrance." He said as if it were obvious.

"Isn't the Louvre this huge museum with an enormous entrance, with 8 hours of line up?" He nodded. "Then why is this so small and empty?" Apart from eight other humans (not counting the employees) no one else here.

"Ahh right, let me rephrase, this is the secret Louvre entrance, that's what we call it."

"Whose we?"

"Us, the Parisians."

"So this is like the some sort of private entrance for people who live in Paris?"

"You could call it that. Come on lets go."

We got in for free and stayed out until 10pm, I had the most fun in days, loving every minute of it. In the Louvre we admired the paintings, pointed out the faults in the security and joking on how we planned to sneak in here when it was closed. I got back to the hotel room and crumbled onto my bed. The girls burst into my room screaming, shouting and reprimanding.

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"Actually how not worried we were?"

"Shut it Liz."

"But we knew we saw him."

"That's not the point! We're trying to make her feel bad for not telling us she was leaving! Imagine we hadn't seen him?! Then what?"

"Guys I'm sorry I just really wanted to have fun. I didn't want to think about- well you know…"

They softened a bit, nodding in understanding. They went to bed soon after. The next morning at breakfast we heard noise coming from the lobby so we all turned around to see the Blackthorne boys trudging in, bags under their eyes, messy hair and dragging their bags behind them. I smiled when I saw Zach and he smiled back slightly until he realized that he was mad at me then he quickly looked away and started talking to Nick. Grant pushed forward, shoving people out of the way.

"Food!" He screamed. (Remind you of anyone.)

He raced towards us and grabbed some food.

"Bloody hell, don't get to excited we just saw each other two days ago." Bex said gruffly.

"Aww Bex you know I love you." Grant said in between a mouth full, swallowed then grabbed her and kissed her. I could tell she was surprised by his words because at first she just stood unmoving in his arms, eyes wide then slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Everyone jumped as someone cleared his throat. We all turned to stare at Mr. Solomon. He smiled evilly at the boys.

"Don't get comfy, boys." He said to the boys who were just settling at the table grabbing food for themselves. "Someone will take your bags to your rooms, you on the other hand are all coming with me. This competition is just about to get serious." He turned knowing we would all follow.

The guys filled there pockets and took hands full of food, stuffing their mouths while following slowly behind. We went outside and Macey squealed as she saw Sebastien. She ran to him throwing her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on people, you'll have time to say your hellos later for now I'm separating you in teams along with two French students in each to watch your every move."

I crossed my fingers behind my back, closing my eyes. _Yay I'm with Liz, Bex, Macey and—WHAT?! How is that even possible I thought this was school against school! No please not him, not him, not him. Oh just my luck! Well I've got a feeling this will be slightly awkward and tense._

**A/N: Okay so this was just a filling in chapter, not my best but I lots of what I put in here I plan on using in later chapters so bare with me please? Ideas are welcome because I'm running out apart from the main ones. Even if it was slightly boring I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Finding her

**A/N: Please read this. Okay so I was looking back at my other chapters and I'm sorry for all the typos and spelling mistakes but MOST importantly I also noticed that in one chapter I wrote that they were going to England first but well as you see I forgot so they'll be going to England later, REALLY sorry about that. A slight bit more action in this one normally. I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: HA! I remembered! I own all the characters that are not in the book and the plot! **

_Just my luck wouldn't you agree? I get teamed up with Grant and Zach and guess who else? Guillaume is the Frenchie watching us with Sebastien. Not that I minded but judging by Zachs facial expression he's not very pleased._

"Okay ladies and gentlemen obviously you are asking yourselves why you are teamed up with the opposite school. There is a very valid reason I assure you, though this is the only time you shall be teamed up together. In this treasure hunt you have small objects to find before finding the main thing. You first have to find, with your team mates Andrea Juillets lap top and download the file that's named "Travail à Saint Tropez". Then you have to go to the library of Paris and find the book "Des Hommes et des Souris" and then find the French spy school."

We all nodded and turned away.

"Now don't be deceived: this stage of the hunt is simple but the next ones will be harder, without a doubt. Once you have downloaded the file and found the book you separate and join your fellow team mates of same sexe to find the school. Is that understood? I know that this is slightly confusing but we teachers have our reasons. You are not allowed to separate from your group for the whole hunt."

We mumbled our "yes's" and our "of courses" then joined our teams. I glanced hesitantly at Zach as he turned away from my longing gaze. Guillaume walked up to me, smiling when Sebastien went to talk to Macey. I smiled back at him; from the corner of my eye I noticed Seb and Mace hug then when they pulled away Seb left one of his arms around her waist. I saw Macey smile joyfully. I talked with Guillaume for a bit, waiting for everyone to be ready to start the hunt.

"Come on guys, we have to figure out where to look first for this Andrea Juillet! This is probably going to be the hardest and it's already 4 o'clock." Macey announced striding out of Sebastien's grasp.

"We have her name it shouldn't be too hard to find her, right Liz?" Guillaume asked. Zach said him a death glare.

"Right," Liz confirmed.

We nodded and looked at one another. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

We were standing in the street, acting like a normal group of teenagers hanging out after school. Zach was leaning against a tree talking to Grant and Bex while Macey and I were resting against the fence chatting with Guillaume and Sebastien and right next to us was Liz pushed up against the wall with Jonas holding her around the waist. We were waiting for the house to be empty but it never was people kept leaving and people kept coming. This place sure had a lot of life in it. I had a hard time believing that it was highly secured. Maybe that was just it; maybe this was a step testing on how to sneak into a normal person's house. I saw this medium height, tanned, curly haired, brown eyed brunette walk out of the house. She was dressed in jogging shorts and a blue top. She placed earphones in her ears and she sat down on the ground, tapping her foot in beat to the music. A couple minutes later a slightly younger girl that I judged to be around 17 skipped out in a pair of shorter black shorts and a red shirt. She had long straight brown hair that was just above her waist and even from here I could see all the details of her striking green eyes. They were both very pretty girls and I felt a pang of envy when she flashed a smile at her friend or sister.

"You ready Lorene?" The younger one asked.

"Oh no I think you should be asking yourself that. I'm trained, you're not." Lorene replied.

"I'm a training in progress or whatever you call it. I'm probably better than you. You haven't trained since you went into university."

"So what? It's only been a couple of weeks. It doesn't make a difference."

"Au contraire ma sœur, cela fait toute la différence." (On the contrary, that makes all the difference.)

"Whatever lets do this. I say we give ourselves one hour to finish."

"You're on!" She then turned to a group of guys walking by and smiled her best smile. "Hé les mecs ma sœur est toujours à la maison. Vous pouvez renter je serai la dans un moins que rien." (Hey guys my sister's home you can go in and I'll be back soon.)

"D'accord Amélie." Then the boys walked inside and Amélie was about to run when she caught sight of us.

We looked away and pretended we hadn't been staring at them. We were all shocked when she skipped up to us. She kissed Sebastien and Guillaume's cheeks, smiling slyly.

"Boys why are you staying outside? You and your friends are welcome inside." She smiled at us warmly but something felt wrong about it.

She told us she would be back soon and then took off running next to her sister. We turned on Seb and Guillaume, glaring at them.

"You know that girl? You know one of the girls that live in this house? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well because at first we didn't make the connection with Amélie and her sister. Then when we got here we thought it was just a detail. She told us she was going to Canada for the year, we didn't think we would see her." Sebastien explained. "Don't worry though she's cool. I've known her for a long time and she helped me through some rough times." Guillaume was nodding approval.

"Plus look at it this way; now we have a way of getting in without arousing suspicion." Guillaume added helpfully.

We gave in at that and walked calmly inside. Loads of teens from 17 to 22 were hanging out. We were looking around, looking for some way to find Andrea; we hadn't been able to procure a photo of her so we had no idea what she resembled. Knowing that both her sisters were brunettes we examined all the brunettes in the house. It wasn't until a tall slim blonde walked up to us that we realized we hadn't been looking for the right type of girl. She had sea blue eyes and ivory skin; she was the complete opposite of the two tanned brunettes we had 'met'. She looked about 21.

"Hi! Vous êtes qui?" She questioned. (Who are you?)

"Salut, on est des amis à Amélie, elle nous a dit de rentrer. Moi, c'est Sebastien. (Hey, we're friends of Amélie's. She said we could come in. I'm Sebastien.)

"Ah je vois, bah faites comme chez vous." (Make yourselves at home.)

We walked and sat down on a couch it had already been half an hour and people were starting to leave. I kept glancing at Zach but he was in deep conversation with this red headed girl. I stood and searched for the bathroom. The one on the ground floor was occupied so I went upstairs. After I wanted to look around so I went into the first bedroom I found. There was one dark purple wall and thousands of pictures and posters over the walls. I was about to leave when one photo caught my eye. It was Amélie she was with her sister Lorene and they were dressed all in black and pointing guns at something. They were both smiling, I was about to put the picture back because I had discovered lots of kids now a days took shooting lessons. When I saw a different photo Amélie looked a few years younger in it though around 13. I looked at others and noticed that they had been taken all over the world, with very advanced equipment. I saw rifles, pistols, all sorts of arms, which was far from normal. I saw a post-it on her door and went to read it. _Spain in November, Kenya in February and Australia in March._ It didn't make any sense at all, I quickly left the room and bumped into Andrea.

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted, out raged.

I know I'm supposed to be a spy but I hadn't realized until then the way that all three sister switched so easily from French to English and vice versa. Andrea realized her mistake and corrected herself.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" (What are you doing here?)

"Tu parles anglais?" (You speak English?)

"Ma mere est Canadienne, de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire si je parle anglais? (My mom's Canadian, what's it to you anyway?)

"Nothing." Then I widened my eyes. _Oh no the teachers wouldn't make us do this would they? This is a suicide mission. I hadn't even thought of it. This can't be __**THE JUILLET FAMILY**__. The most famous Canadian spy family in the world. We have to get this over with now!_

I ran down the stairs and stopped brusquely so as to not run into Amélie. She smiled at me brightly, I smiled hesitantly excusing myself, I ran into the living room.

"Guys we have to talk. Bex, it's _them. They _are the Canadians." I prayed she would understand.

She understood just as Liz gasped when she grasped the meaning of my words.

"Bloody hell, we better get a move on. Find that file then let's get out of here or we're screwed."

The others kept asking what was happening, what was wrong and we quickly explained that this family was famous worldwide. It was known to be the only family to go on missions all together and they had _never __**ever **_failed a mission. We went to the basement and found a laptop on a desk. We turned it on but soon found that it was not the right one. So we turned it off just as quickly and climbed back up the stairs after looking in the other rooms but apart from a TV, four cars, 3 motor cycles and hundreds of wine bottles we found nothing. On the ground level we examined the kitchen, bedroom, dining room, living room and game room but skipped the 3 bathrooms. On the next level we didn't bother looking in neither the toilet nor the bathroom and went directly to the 4 bedrooms. One was a guest room so it was quickly searched; the next three were the girls. We passed through Amélie's room and then went into a room with a light green wall. We discovered it was Lorene's and walked out when we suddenly heard voices and people walking up the steps. We ran into Andrea's room and I glanced over the railing to see Lorene, Amélie and three guys coming upstairs. _Thank gosh Andrea's not with them._ We closed the door and waited for them to enter another room but they never did they just stayed in the hall and talked. We gave up on waiting and did a lightning search of the room. We didn't find anything and started panicking when the voices in the hall grew louder. We raced into the bathroom and I stepped over a squeaky plank. I stared at it not used to being noisy. I bent down and tried moving it. It shifted slightly so I tugged it harder. It came off with a loud crack.

"What the heck was THAT?!" I heard someone shout from outside of the room. "Why is my door closed?"

"I thought you closed it." Another answered.

"NO I DIDN'T! YOU ARE SO DEAD IF ANYTHING IS MISSING FRM MY ROOM!" She screamed seconds later I heard feet running through the hall and someone banged against the door.

I pulled out the lap top and slipped the wooden board back in place not noticing the fact that it was still sticking out of the floor. I scurried into the bathroom just as the door opened. The others were all looking at me, fear in their eyes. I lifted the small lap top in the air and waved it proudly. They all grinned and smiled in relief until we heard the ear piercing scream from the bedroom.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GONE! YOU BOYS ARE DEAD!" An object crashed to the floor.

"Andrea calm down. I'm sure you just misplaced it. We'll find it, it couldn't have been stolen since everyone that came to the house was… on our side." Amélie soothed.

"Amélie you're a better liar than that, so why did you just hesitate?"

"Well I did let these two guys and their friends come in but I know the boys really well. They can't be friends with people like that and they aren't like that Andrea."

"OH and how can you be so sure? After all aren't we trained to be thought of as 'not those type of people'? They could very well be. What did they look like?" After Amélie gave a brief but detailed description of us Andrea ordered the boys to go looking for us. "Don't let anyone or anything get in your way."

I shuddered and asked Liz and Jonas if they had advanced and they informed me that they had to get through one last fire wall. A door slammed and we knew we were alone. I sighed in relief. We stayed there for another half hour when finally Liz asked for a USB card. Bex got hers out and we downloaded all the contents of Andrea's computer files because of the lack of time we had to search for the correct one. Then they turned off the computer and we made sure the room was clear before stepping out. I opened the secret hiding spot and put the lap top neatly back in. Put the plank perfectly without a sound. We were about to leave when the door flew open. We braced ourselves for a full on attack but none came. Instead all that happened was that the girl stayed standing in the door way, hands on her hips, eyebrows cocked (A/N: Is that the word?). She smiled slyly at our shocked expressions.

"As soon as my sister found out it was gone I knew it was you guys." She stated.

She stepped in, closed the door and crossed the room to drop herself on the red bed.

"So what's your excuse?" She asked. We glanced at each other unsure what to say. "You know, I'm quite disappointed. I rather liked the idea of having friends that weren't in the business but I guess I'll have to search harder next time."

"Amélie we're sorry. We've been wanting to tell you for so long but we always thought you wouldn't understand. Guess we were wrong." Sebastien told her.

"You know I thought I meant more to you than that Seb. I mean after all we've been through you never trusted me enough to tell me your secret?"

"You never told me yours."

"Well, touché but what about you Guillaume after all the fun we had together you never once thought to tell me?"

"Well I… I'm the same as Seb."

"Guys we don't have time for this. We have to go!" I pressured. "She can alert them we're here and then we'll be done for."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though it will most probably end up being a mistake I trust those two boys with my life so whatever they did with the lap top can't be too horrible." She joked. "You better go, Andrea's coming up."

We turned and reached up for the window. Liz jumped out first and then Jonas. As soon as he was gone into the dark night the door burst open and Andrea, Lorene and the guys we had seen talking to Amélie outside walked in. Andrea's eyes widened and she swore under her breathe.

"What's going on here?" She questioned Amélie.

"I don't know I just got here through the other door." She lied smoothly, only then did we notice the hidden door on the other side of the room.

I caught sight of Andrea and Lorene's shift too late to fend off the attack. I felt the impact of her fist against my cheek and yelped in pain. I heard Zach yell my name and soon enough the room exploded into a fuzz of flying fists and feet. I finally got a hold of Lorene, Andrea had a hold of Macey, Bex was crushing a guy under her body, Guillaume was in different guys choke hold, Sebastien was suffocating the last guy and Zach and Amélie were standing shocked, panting. Lorene struggled in my grasp so I changed my hold on her.

"Move and your dead." I whispered menacingly, though I knew she had recognized my forbidden hold on her.

"Guys please don't do this, please. Andrea your computer is in its hiding spot, just let them go!" Amélie pleaded.

Andrea shook her head and Amélie sighed. She mumbled something under her breathe about hoping to be forgiven and regretting her next moves. Soon she was charging at her sister, grabbing her in the same forbidden hold as me and ordered her sister to let go of Macey. Andrea under the shock of being attacked by her own sister let go and Amélie ordered the others to let go of everyone. I let go of Lorene and she ran to her sisters as I ran to the window with the others. I was the last to jump out of the window and I looked back at them.

"I can't believe you used a forbidden move on me." Andrea said still shocked.

"I love you too." Amélie said back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm proud of you." Lorene added.

They group hugged and I knew that they had forgiven Amélie for helping us escape. I smiled and jumped into the night.

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Grant said and we all laughed.

* * *

I yawned and glanced at the clock: five in the morning. I groaned and turned away pulling the covers over my head. Someone jumped on my bed, pulled off all the blankets and gave me a slimy kiss on the cheek. I shrieked, sitting bolt upright wiping my cheek on a sheet.

"Hey, would you look at that: she's awake." Grant said, faking surprise.

"Hunh, you were right Grant; one of your saliva filled kisses was all we needed. What would we have done without you?" Bex joked.

"When am I not?" He replied.

I went to take a shower and when I walked out everyone was waiting for me. I was still drying my hair with a towel.

"Come on guys we have things to do, people to see, things to find and all this in just one morning." Macey announced.

"Why only one morning?" I asked, curious.

"Because if you weren't such a sleepy head you would be aware of the fact that we have to find that book this morning, then this afternoon we have to separate from this wonderful group to find the school. Then tonight we are leaving for Saint Tropez because guess what?! We get a week of holidays after each task!" Liz explained.

I threw the towel on the floor groaning.

"So, where to?"

"The library."

**A/N: Don't worry the library and Saint Tropez will all be in one chapter. Then it's… I'll have to check. Hehe.**

**Preview: Chapter 15: Forgive me?**

"**It was easier to say that I hated you then to admit my true feelings. The truth is I love you, there I said it! Sorry to be like this, sorry if I'm pitiful but I'm not lying, smirking, being sarcastic or whatever else you always are. I love you and you make me wish I didn't." We stared at each other in silence and I felt myself break at his quiet rejection. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and when he opened his mouth to speak I twirled on my heels and ran away. I was too afraid to hear him refuse me, if I didn't hear it, it wasn't true, it wasn't written in stone. So I did the only thing I could: I ran.**

**I was wondering for the hundredth time if I should add Zach POV. Even if I don't add it now from time to time in these chapters I'll need it for the very last chapters of my story. I'll also need Bexs or Grants or someone elses but that will only be in the last chapter. Zachs POV will definitely be in the last five chapters at least but should I add him in sometimes before then or not? **


	15. Chapter 15: Forgive me?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. I added Zach in this chapter. Thanks for th help.**

I was sitting sipping my coffee, reading a book. I was sitting at a table in the library café. I kept glancing at Zach and sometimes I caught him looking back but most of the time he would close his eyes and shake his head or look away rolling his eyes with a smirk. Not the same sexy, playful smirk as normal but a real smirk that chilled me to the bone.

"Aaand GO Chameleon." Bex ordered.

I had to move quick it was my cue and if I messed up we would never get into the restricted area. I stood putting my book down, keeping my coffee. I strode confidently up to the maintenance man and opened my mouth to say my well rehearsed lines unfortunately not a sound came out. I looked around begging one of my friends to come to my rescue. I saw Liz the only one that hadn't played her role yet stand and march towards me. I knew before she even took one step that she was too far away, by the time she got here the plan would be totally screwed up. I snapped back to reality when I felt an arm slip around my waist. I looked up at Zach to see him smiling "lovingly" at me.

"I've been looking all over for you! Weren't you going to wait for me before you went in?" Zach joked.

"Of course I was, it's just you were taking far too long for my liking to come. SO I decided to move on." I replied, teasingly.

"Well I'm here now. Don't you see me?" He questioned.

"I always see you Brett, you mean too much to me for me to not see you." I really meant what I said but he was in a role and thought I was too.

I sighed as the maintenance man looked at us with an expression that was slightly envious and slightly disgusted by our mushy mushy moment.

"OH my! I almost forgot." I pulled out the entrance pass pretending I had only just remembered what we had been trying to do.

He glanced at it and quickly led us to the door he unlocked it with a key and told us that we could leave whenever we wanted. We nodded and as soon as the man was out of sight, Zach pushed me away and started scanning the rows of books. _I don't know how we're supposed to find a book in the millions there are here. At least it's in alphabetical order that helps narrow down the search a bit._ I walked to the D section and cursed myself for not looking up the authors' name. I placed my hand on the book shelves and walked forward, my fingers trailing over the books as I read their titles. Zach had walked straight to the end and was now standing still at the end. I looked up at him my hair falling down over my shoulders. He was holding a book in his hands and as our gazes connected I forgot all about our mission, the time limit and the fact that he hated me. Because for the first time since I had said three horrible words he was looking at me differently. Not with hate or pain or disgust but just looking at me like if it was the first time he had ever seen me. I blushed and he cleared his throat looking down at the object in his hand.

"I found the book, now lets get out of here."

I walked up to where he was and looked at where he had pulled the book out. There was at least 20 books intitled "Des hommes et des souris". I gasped, my eyes widening as I looked over all the books some more recent than others.

"How do you know it's the right one?" I asked.

"A hunch." He said blankly, the connection between us before clearly dissolved into thin air.

Or perhaps it had never existed; perhaps I had simply been delusional. _Yes, that was surely it._ He opened the book to the page of dedications: at the bottom of the page in a handsome cursive lettering was written "To Z and C, I hope this finds you before deadline." I gasped and Zach chuckled. My heart just melted at the sound of his chuckle and I had to hold onto the shelf to keep from crumbling to the floor.

"Come on we have to go before the real Brett and Lucile get here." I nodded and followed him out he put the book in my purse and we walked out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The man asked us.

Zach pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist, he leaned down and kissed my cheek as I giggled. After all we had learned that the couple Brett and Lucile was _very in love_, so we had to keep up the act. I glanced at the door to see the real couple walk in. I gasped and my breath caught.

"Is anything wrong?" The employee asked, concerned.

I smiled brightly but kept a worry crease on my forehead. "Oh, yes everything is quite alright but I just remembered we have to go to lunch at my sister's house today."

"Well sweetie, we're not late yet we still have two hours." Zach defended.

"Yes but I need to get ready and I have to go buy her a flooooower boooouuuuquet!" I whined as my eyes darted meaningfully to the two people heading our way. He caught on as he looked at the nearest reflective surface and noticed them. The man would be handsome enough if it wasn't for the receding hair line and the baggy jaw; the lady was stubby with gorgeous brown hair and pale skin.

"I forgot about your need to buy flowers… Well we shall be off then. Good day sir."

"Good day to you too." The man said with a nod of his head he turned around and left.

Zach kept his arm around my waist until we were outside of the library then we broke apart laughing until we heard a security alarm go off in our coms. We winced and pulled them out. We had hacked the security communications so we would be alerted if they found us suspicious. Even from our hands we could hear them all yelling to stop us from leaving the building. They didn't know we had left the building poor things but just as I thought that men were bursting through the doors looking for us.

Zach laughed and barely looked at me when he said "I think it's best if we separate and find the rest back at the hotel."

"Beat you there." I shouted as I turned and ran.

Security guards chased me as I ran into a throng of people. Bex caught up to me and I saw the security men look at me suspiciously.

"Cammie, you don't have a choice. Grab the one behind you." I groaned inwardly.

Bex slipped away and I turned to the group of guys behind me. I smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Tu sais que je te cherche partout!" I exclaimed. (I've been looking for you everywhere.)

His eye brows furrowed in confusion but I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. _Please play along…_ He wrapped his arms around my waist as the boys started hooting. I saw the men turn away and walk in the opposite direction. I pulled away and smile at the handsome guy, probably around 19.

"Merci beaucoup, tu ma sauvé la vie. Y avait des hommes étranges qui me suivaient. " I lied. (Thank you so much, you just saved me! These weird men were following me and I didn't know what else to do.)

"T'inquiète je les avais repérer quand tu m'as fais un câlin, c'est pour ça que j'ai joué le jeu. Mais bref ils sont parti maintenant. Tu veux peut être qu'on accompagne quelque part juste au cas où? " He proposed. (No problem, I noticed them when you hugged me, a complete stranger, so I played along. I think they're gone now but do you want us to come with you somewhere just in case?)

I shook my head. "Merci mais je crois que ça va aller." (Thanks but i think I'm good now.)

The guy shrugged and after I said bye and thanked them again I walked calmly back to the hotel. Until I remembered that I had to get back before lunch. When I got there Zach was just walking through the doors. I sat at a table with my friends and Mr. Solomon stood up.

"Attention students. Now comes the hard part of the hunt: Finding the school. Before you leave to go where ever it is you think or know the school is I would like you to drop off the articles you had to collect. If you don't have either one of the articles you will have to sit out of this part of the hunt."

Everyone had got the things apart from one group who grumpily went back up to their rooms. We stood in the lobby: Girls on the right and boys on the left.

"Go where ever it is you _think _it is." Joe announced.

The girls smiled evilly and I smirked. The girls and I raced out of the room and down a couple of streets until we arrived in a small park. I turned to face them and they stared at me expectantly which is when I realized I was their unofficial leader.

"Okay girls we separate for half an hour and meet at the metro station on 47th Verdun Avenue. We never know if they might be following."

They nodded and we broke up. I was with Liz, Bex and Macey of course and together the 30minutes passed at lightning speed. We then met all the girls and climbed onto the RER. We stayed on that train for five stops then we got off walked down some tunnels. Then we got onto another train and only stayed on it for one stop. We walked through more tunnels and took some escalators down deeper. We sat down on seats as we waited for the train to arrive. It came after five minutes and we climbed on. This train line brought us out into the day light and out of Paris. We were now advancing through the outskirts of Paris. One minute we were in a huge city with buildings and the next we were in big towns surrounded with forests and fields all this in a matter of 15 minutes. We got off the RER and into the biggest town on the outskirts of Paris. We looked around and for the first time ever we had no idea how to find the school. I caught sight of a girl our age walking with three boys and decided to ask her. I walked up to her and smiled, she smiled back.

"Excuse moi mais mes amies et moi sommes à la recherche du lycée Jean Paul 2. Saurais-tu où il se trouve?" I questioned. (Excuse me, my friends and I are looking for Jean Paul 2 High School. Do you know where it is?)

Her eyes widened at my questions and she lifted a finger as if to say "One minute". She then turned to her friends and spoke to them quickly. It took me a moment to notice that she was not speaking to them in French but in Spanish. She had been asking what to do about us. The boys had shrugged and told her to tell us to follow them. I kept a smile plastered on my face as she turned around a fake smile on her face.

"On était justement entrain d'y aller. Vous voulez venir avec nous?" She offered. (That's where we're going, do you want to come with us?)

We accepted and we trailed behind her and her friends. They were voicing concerns in Spanish as if we didn't understand a word they were saying. Then again they couldn't know we were spies and just because they were speaking Spanish didn't mean they were spies. France is after all attached to Spain and they learn Spanish in class at a young age in France. We arrived at the school and one of the boys turned to us.

"Okay games up. Who are you and what do you want with our school?" He asked in English. He had obviously overheard us speaking and knew we were not French.

"Nothing just someone told us to come check it out." Macey said plainly.

"No just comes to check out our school." A blond haired boy interjected.

"Oh really and why not?" Bex asked innocently, perfectly masking her British accent.

They hesitated a second. "Just because."

I snorted. "Now that's not very discreet is it?" I asked making a face. "You're going to let us in or else."

"Or else what?" The girls asked challengingly.

"We have orders to get into your school no matter what." Macey spoke.

"Under whose orders?" The last asked obviously expecting some stupid reply.

I could tell none of those French students had been expecting one of the best spies to step out of the shadows and say:

"That would be mine Mr. Nunes." Joe stated.

They all gaped at him as if they had never expected to see this man in person. I smirked and decided to top it all off with a hug. I pushed forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Joe! I missed you!" I exclaimed as all the Frenchies looked close to fainting.

"Hey kid we just saw each other 1 hour, 23 minutes and 15 seconds ago." He said chuckling.

"Yes but that was a long time ago for me!"

"Girls… I'll never get them you can go a week without seeing me and just pass me by but an hour away and it's all Joe I love you! Joe I've missed you!" He said exasperated.

I could tell that he was sort of in vacation mode for this treasure hunt across the world. I can't say that me and my friends mind because that would be a complete lie.

"Well girls I think it's safe to say that you won this round. I'm not expecting the boys to arrive until at least another hour. It know makes 3 to 1 for you. You are excused, go pack your bags because tomorrow we are going to Saint Tropez."

* * *

Saint Tropez was gorgeous. It had night clubs at every street corner. People would drive around in circles with music blaring from their car just so you would notice their Lamborghinis or Mercedes. The worst or coolest part though was the boats. Saint Tropez was a classy harbor after all. Yatches were lined up, showing off who had the biggest boat. They never left their anchor and a spot for your boat at this harbor cost more than the actual boat.

We went to a restaurant that night, right next to the sea. You could see Saint Raphael just across the sea on the shore opposite us. Lights dancing on the waves from all the boats and the beautiful wavering reflection of the moon on the black water. At one point I noticed Zach was gone so I asked Grant where he had gone. He told me outside, apparently he needed air. I walked outside wrapping my scarf around my arms as the fresh night air passed over me. I struggled on the cobble stones, my heels getting stuck between two stones more than once. I stood on the edge of the side walk staring down at the dark deep water. I could see shadows swim under the surface and I wrinkled my nose at the smell of decaying fish. I glanced up.

I saw Zach standing alone on the dock. Watching the waves crash against the helm of the yacht. It was named the Mona Lisa and as twisted as this might have sounded I was jealous of her beauty. I walked without a sound until I was just behind Zach. I let out a deep breath making Zach jump as he turned around quickly, surprise written all over his face. I smiled hesitantly.

"I never thought I'd manage to scare you." I teased.

"Surprise more like." He said flatly, rejecting my attempt to joke. His mask falling back into place as he sighed. "What do you want Cammie? Why won't you just leave me alone if you hate me as much as you said the other day?"

"Zach I- I'm sorry? Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Well there you go! I said it! I regret doing what I did but I didn't have a choice!"

"That's the thing Cammie, you did have a choice, don't you get it? If you had truly been kidnapped I would have understood, heck I would have been proud! Why won't you understand that what you did was wrong? The fact is I'm not even all that mad at you about it! After you did it, if you had just said a simple 'I'm sorry, I made a mistake.' I would have forgiven you open heartedly! Instead you defended yourself and then you said the most horrible things you ever could!"

"I'm sorry Zach I made a mistake! I didn't say sorry because at the time I was mad at you and sure I didn't have a valid reason apart from you pestering me about that stupid kiss. I felt horrible about it but you weren't helping me feel any less guilty so I was mad at you! Well not at you but at how I was feeling for you. How I feel for you. At the time it felt easier to tell you that I hated you, it was just easier to point out all your faults then to admit how I truly felt about you… _**feel **_about you." I corrected with a roll of my eyes. "The truth is I don't hate anything about you; well maybe the smirk annoys me more than anything ever did but I don't hate it. I don't hate you, far from it. I said I hated you because I didn't want to tell you how much I love you for fear that you didn't feel the same way!" I sounded like a deranged lunatic. His eyes widened at my words but he stayed silent, frozen in place. I laughed as tears fell down my face at his rejection, his silence saying more than words ever could. **"I do love** you, I really really do! I felt so bad for kissing that guy that I couldn't stand to look at myself and then when you made it worse I knew you'd never forgive me. So in my mind I made a stupid decision: if you'd never forgive me I wouldn't let anyone think it hurt me. I guess I'm blaming it all on my pride but my pride is me so I know that I'm the one in the wrong. No matter what I say it won't make me love you less. It was easier to say that I hated you then to admit my true feelings. Sorry if I'm pitiful but I'm not lying, smirking, being sarcastic or whatever else you always are. I love you and you make me wish I didn't." We stared at each other in silence and I felt myself break at his quiet rejection. i knew I had repeated the same thing at least eight times but I didn't care. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and when he opened his mouth to speak, I was terrified of what he had the power of doing to me and what he might say so I whispered the words one last time and turned on my heels. I was too afraid to hear him refuse me, if I didn't hear it, it wasn't true, it wasn't written in stone. So I did the only thing I could: I ran**. **

I didn't look back at him if I had I would have seen him running after me. I would have seen him trying to follow me. **Trying **being the key word because like it or not I'm the Chameleon. I didn't want him to see me and I guess he wasn't really trying because for the first time since I had met him he didn't see me. He passed by me as if I didn't exist and I guess it would have been better if I didn't.

**Zachs POV: (For the first time ever in this story.)**

I couldn't help but think about this morning with Cammie. She had felt so perfect in my arms. I was angry at her but I never wanted to let her go and she smelt so nice. She had said things to me this morning but I knew they had only been for the show. She never truly saw me, she never noticed how my mask almost always left me when I was with her. So I guess my words had been a bit more than just role playing but she didn't know that. When I saw her laughing at the dinner table I felt my heart beat quicken and my palms start to sweat. She looked so beautiful in her short red dress and four inch black heels. I liked the way she wore barely any make up and how she let her hair flow down her back.

The guys and I were all dressed in black jeans and T-shirts and black vests. We were in Saint Tropez after all; we couldn't go out in just any pants and a shirt. I couldn't stand seeing Cammie so happy so I left and went to stand on the dock watching a magnificent boat called the Mona Lisa. I don't know how long I stood there smelling the fresh salty air and watching the waves crashing on the side of the boat but I got pulled out of my reverie when someone let out a loud breath behind me. I jumped and cursed myself for allowing to be surprised.

"I never thought I'd manage to scare you." She teased.

"Surprise more like." I said flatly, rejecting her attempt to ease the atmosphere. I sighed. "What do you want Cammie? Why won't you just leave me alone if you hate me as much as you said the other day?"

"Zach I- I'm sorry? Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Well there you go! I said it! I regret doing what I did but I didn't have a choice!"

I don't remember what I replied but I sure remember her answer. After she said what she said I was so shocked I just stared at her: Out of everything I expected her to say to me, admitting she loved me was the last. She was crying now, silent tears falling down her cheeks. I opened my mouth to reassure her but she whispered her words one last time and left. I ran after her following her. I saw her hide but by that time I understood that she didn't want to speak to me anymore tonight so I just walked past her as if I hadn't seen her. I turned a corner and heard her sigh. It may have been relief but sounded more like regret. I knew that even though Cammie was one of the best spies I'd ever known she still hadn't gotten the fact that I could see her when she didn't want to be seen. No matter what I would always see her. I would always see her. Even if I didn't want to.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter they're in Toronto! I'm starting school Thursday so I'll try to publish at least once a week but I can't be sure.**

**Preview: Chapter 16: All the way to Toronto**

**"I saw you Cammie. No matter what I will always see you."**

**Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"**

**"I mean that I love you Cammie, believe it or not." I smirked. _Bad move._**

**_"I _don't." She said and turned to leave but I wasn't going to let her get away this easily.**


	16. Chapter 16: All the way to Toronto

**A/N: Well here goes, hope you like it.**

"No way," I said shaking my head. "No way is this possible."

"Of course it's possible, we're Gallagher Girls, and everything is possible for us." Liz stated.

"Don't under estimate us Cammie. This is really simple compared to somethings we've done before. This is bloody nothing to that Cove Op in New York." Bex added.

"But… This… I mean this is the Rogers Stadium, imagine it filled with thousands of people! How the heck are we going to find a small tiny object in here?" I asked.

"Well we'll just have to, won't we? Or else the boys win and we can't have that happening now can we?" Macey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No you're right, we can't."

Three more hours before the beginning of the match. Three more hours before this stadium filled up. Three more hours before we had to find one object and one person before the boys did. We walked out and plopped down on a bench in some random park not too far away from the center. We were all thinking of the 'big' part of the hunt to find after the stadium but that would be tomorrow for now we only had to worry about the small but complicated hunt.

"Do we even see the point of stealing that dudes wallet? Then we have to go show it to Joe and then we have to find him and give it back. What's the point?" I asked. _Okay, yes I woke up in a bad mood._

"There is no point in it apart from proving we're better than the boys." Macey explained.

"Isn't that enough of a reason to do it?" Bex asked sounding unbelieving that I was not seeing the point in proving that this generation of girls spies were better than the boys generation.

I smiled and lifted one shoulder resting my cheek on it slightly before dropping it again. "I guess you're right, Bexy?"

"WHAT did you just call me?!" She said through her teeth.

"Nothing," I replied quickly glancing away. I caught sight of a group of guys watching us from a distance.

I squinted my eyes trying to get a closer look, they seemed familiar. I stood up titling my head to the side and squinting even more. I must have looked like an idiot but I didn't care those boys highly resembled-.

"Cammie what are you doing?" Liz asked.

Without realizing what I had been doing I had stepped forward and was now a nice distance away from my friends.

"I was trying to get a closer look at those boys." I explained, turning to look at her as if it were obvious.

"What boys?" Bex questioned a confused look on her face.

"Those boys right th-." I stopped in mid gesture in their direction. They weren't there; they had just disappeared without a trace as if they had never been there. "Ah well they're gone now." I sighed.

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Macey asked excitedly.

"What?" I replied in an unlady like voice. Madame Dabney would have been outraged.

"Go shopping for a disguise!" Macey squealed as others squealed in delight with her. I simply groaned, rolling my eyes as they pulled me away.

**Zachs POV:**

We were watching them, that was our second secret mission: Watch, follow, examine the Gallagher Girls without being recognized. We watched them talking about the hunt that was going to occur in 3 hours 15 minutes and 29 seconds. We were in disguises of course. That's when I noticed Cammie staring at us.

"Guys Cammie's seen us." I informed them.

"Well of course she's seen us; we look hot in our disguises." Grant said.

We all turned to look at her; she was now squinting at us with her head tilted to the side. She stood and started walking closer to us, seeming unaware of her actions she was really concentrating on us. Her eyes examining us each in turn then over again. We backed away discreetly acting as if we had seen something we wanted to do but I knew that if we left right as she got closer she would know who we were. After all, judging by her expression it was only a matter of seconds until she realized who we were. Luck was on our side because the now lovely Liz called out to Cammie making her take her gaze off of us and onto her friend. She talked to them and as we slipped away she turned back to look at us shock and surprise all over her face. She shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of a thought and we high fived each other on a job well done.

"What is with her? She was the one who ruined our first secret mission and she just almost ruined our second one!" Nick shouted, somewhat annoyed.

"She's just that good." I stated simply with a smirk.

We followed them the rest of the morning until it was time for the hunt to begin. When Dr. Steve told us that we were not going to the same hotel as the girls I felt like I was going to burst. If we weren't going to the same hotel, how was supposed to tell her how I felt?

We got to the stadium just in time to hear Solomon announce the beginning of the hunt. We broke off in groups. The girls and us had different targets. I hadn't seen any of the Gallagher Girls yet and I couldn't help but find that strange. I had been glancing around searching for my Gallagher Girl when I bumped into a pretty girl but not nearly as beautiful as Cammie. She had bright green eyes, red hair and nicely tanned skin.

"I'm SO sorry!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She bent down to pick up the bag she had dropped.

"That's quite alright, I wasn't looking either, and I was searching for someone." I excused helping her get her bag.

At my words she froze for a slight second as she collected the things that had spilled to the floor. I brushed that fact away. She smiled at me once she had everything in her bag. I was barely looking at her since I was still surveying my surroundings looking for Cammie.

"Well I should probably get going. My friends'll be getting worried. What's your name?" I noticed that she had the faintest accent.

"I'm Jeremiah and you?"

"Juliette." She tilted her head looking at me closely. "Your name suits you." She said smirking.

I didn't know if she was flirting or what. I looked at her more quickly. She did resemble Cammie if it wasn't for the voice, hair and eyes. She smiled at me again and this time I smiled back.

"Thanks. You know, you actually look like the girl I'm looking for, just as pretty as her." She blushed furiously.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway I really have to go. See you around Zach." She winked at me and it took me a second to register the fact that she had called me by my real name. I looked at where she was just a few seconds ago but she had disappeared.

"Cammie…" I whispered. I had missed my chance.

**Cammie POV:**

"CAMMIE! We need a distraction he's getting closer!" Tina screeched into my ear.

I winced. "I'm on it." I walked away from the scene I had been watching. Bex had started conversation with the Subject and Macey had just bumped into the lady making her spill all her things on the floor. Macey and Bex knelt down helping her pick up her things, Macey excusing herself over and over again. Bex picked up the wallet put her hand in the purse as Macey was putting in the lipstick. It passed from Bex to Macey in a blink of an eye. Macey was just slipping it into her pocket when Tina informed us that Zach was getting closer. I bumped into him doing exactly what Macey had done. I let go of my bag and excused myself. We talked and then Macey told me the place was clear so I could leave. So I blushed at his comment.

"I highly doubt that. Anyway I really have to go. See you around Zach." I winked and did what a Chameleon does best: Hide and watch. I laughed at his surprised expression then I went on to continue the mission.

We found Mr. Solomon in the stands eating popcorn, watching the game with an intensity I had never seen on him before. I plopped down in the only empty seat in the stadium, right behind him. Bex informed me that some of the boys were watching the exchange. I smirked, knowing Zach was one of them. I placed a hand on Joes shoulder; he didn't even look away from the game as he lifted a hand over his shoulder. I placed the wallet in his hand he looked at in and everything inside it. He nodded and passed it back at me.

"Now give it back to her."

* * *

"Excuse me miss? Is this yours? My friend and I were walking when we found this on the floor. We were going to give it in at the ticket booths but we took a look at the picture. Then as we were on our way to the ticket booth we saw you." I outstretched my hand in her direction, offering her to take the wallet.

A worry crease formed on her forehead and Macey and I smiled. She took it took a glanced inside it, saw everything was in its place and smiled widely at us.

"Why thank you so much girls. I hadn't even noticed it was gone!" She exclaimed.

"No problem Miss. Good day." At that we left without another glance behind us.

"Now all we have to do I find the phone that is hidden in here somewhere." Bex said.

I snorted. "Sounds so simple when you say it like that."

"Well come on then we only have till the end of the match which basically leaves us two hours, 15 minutes and 45 seconds." I smiled at her, then we were racing through the halls meeting up with the girls.

* * *

"We found it! It's in the VIP box." Anna shouted.

"What? How did you find it there?" I asked, pushing my ear piece into my ear.

"It's a long story but let's just say it includes one of Tina's rumors, the Robin Hood choke hold and Courtney's amazing talents." _Amazing talents? What talents did Courtney have? I definitely have to ask her._

"Well then let's go find Mr. Solomon."

"We're already there… But there's something else you should know… The boys are here too and they, well, they beat us by three seconds. I was thinking you should probably warn Bex so that you know…" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah I know so that she can kill me and you guys can stay safe with Mr. S."

"YES exactly!" I sighed and told her we were going to be right there.

"Bex did you here?"

"Well duh I mean did she completely forget that we're connected?" She said, sounding frustrated.

"I guess she did. So you're not going to lose your head?"

"No why would I?" I shrugged, slightly worried.

We got to the place where they were all waiting and _that's _when Bex blew it. Her face turned red and she yelled at the boys telling them how useless, stupid and annoying they were. The boys backed away knowing that they were in danger. Grant the only one actually stupid enough to approach her during her raging fit stepped forward. Bex just continued yelling oblivious to the fact that Grant was facing her. A few girls gasped and stepped away when Grant wrapped one strong arm around her waist crushing his lips to hers just as she was starting to scream some very vulgar words. She was cut off and tried to push him off for a bit but after a while she gave up and kissed back. As the kiss heated up you could see Bex calm down in Grants arms.

"You may go back to your hotels to sleep. Get up early tomorrow, the next step might be slightly harder." We walked away, the boys going in the direction of their hotel and the girls going in the other.

I stayed behind a bit wanting to talk to Joe. He turned to face me; he shook his head slightly and said in an exhausted voice: "Not tonight Cammie." He left leaving me alone. So I trailed after my sisters as I exited the stadium someone caught my hand and forced me to turn around.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Those simple words caused my insides to melt.

**Zachs POV:**

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said.

"What do you want Zach?" She sighed, not seeming in the mood to hear me reprimand her, or talk about the night before.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night? About what I said to you or the fact that for the first time ever you didn't see me?" _Well I had definitely not been expecting that reaction. She was being very straight forward._

"I saw you Cammie. No matter what I will always see you."

"You didn't see me last night."

"Of course I saw you, to everyone else you might be the Chameleon, you might be one of the best pavement artists ever but to me you're just Cammie, my Gallagher Girl."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I mean that I love you Cammie, believe it or not." I smirked. _Bad move._

_"I _don't." She said and turned to leave but I wasn't going to let her get away this easily.

"Geez Cammie what am I going to have to do? Sorry I smirked after saying I loved you but I just can't help it. Come on you know you love it." I smiled and something flashed through her eyes.

"That was bold." She said simply.

"You love it."

"How would you know?"

"Because you love me, so if you love me you have to love my smirk… We come as a package." I smirked.

I caught a smile creeping onto her face. She looked up at me through her lashes and I knew she knew I had forgiven her, that I wasn't joking. I leaned forward and caressed her cheek, and she leaned into my palm. I smirked repeating something I had said to her two years ago.

"Just so you know Gallagher Girl," I whispered leaning closer and I saw her recognize this scene before I even finished the sentence. "I'm going to kiss you now."

And I did, only a soft kiss but a kiss all the same. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her tight against me, just in case she decided to run. She didn't try instead she threw one arm around my neck and her hand curled into my hair as her other hand searched mine, I gave it to her and our fingers intertwined. This kiss was one of the sweetest kisses we had ever shared and I preferred it to all the others because this one showed our love. _I sound like a girl._ Cammie pulled away as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I always finish what I start." She quoted me, after our first kiss. It was cheesy I know but right now I was swimming in a pool of happiness that I didn't bother point it out to her.

* * *

**The next day:**

**Cammie POV: **

"He has got to be bloody kidding!" _Guess who said that._

"I don't think he is…" I said quietly.

"Remember Cammie? Remember when you said yesterday's mission was impossible?" I nodded. "Well like I said at the time, it wasn't. Remember? Well this? This is completely impossible."

I looked at her wide eyed. Bex saying something is impossible is rare so when she does say it you can be pretty sure it's true. I glanced at Macey then we both lifted a hand to shield our eyes from the sun as we slowly raked the building from bottom to top. I sighed this one I would gladly sit out of, I may be a spy but I put my foot down for somethings and it was definitely not going to be me, I was not going to be the one to hang off the top of the CN tower.

"Not it." I said quickly.

"Not it." Macey repeated.

"Not it." Bex said. We heard a groan and looked at Liz.

She looked terrified and whispered "Not it." Knowing it was too late. I smirked and Bex and Macey smiled victoriously. Liz turned around and walked away she was passing a group of strangers, five boys and two adults when her foot caught on the edge of the side walk. She flew forwards her cute "Oopsie daisies" escaping her lips. Her hair fell over her eyes so she reached out blindly searching for a stable and solid object. Unfortunately for the group of people the closest solid source for Liz was the blond boy. She wrapped her arms around his legs but still fell to the ground. The boy stumbled backwards, waving his arms, to regain his balance but Liz wasn't letting go so he fell to the floor landing on his butt while bumping into the guy behind him who like Liz caught the lady he was talking to. That lady then reached out to her friend who caught her with one had but the first lady pulled the second to the ground. The guy behind her tried to catch her but was dragged down with her. The last two boys stood laughing their heads off as Liz stood and excused herself over and over. She was walking to pass the two boys left standing when the guy from the hot dog stand asked her to catch a piece of paper flying in the wind. She ran after it not looking where she was going. She flew into one of the two guys who stopped laughing as he fell, spreading his arms out and knocking the last standing boy to the floor. The last guy then hit his back against the hot dog stand as Liz scrambled to her feet she accidentally kicked away the piece of wood wedged under one of the H.D stand wheels. She said "Oopsie daisies" one last time as she watched the H.D stand roll away. It rolled down the hill and came to a stop on the road. The next thing we knew tyres were squealing and insults were flying. Liz was red in the face as we stared at her wide eyed, mouth hanging agape. She stood up walked to the stunned H.D stand dude. She excused herself and handed him the paper she had caught. Then she came back towards us a sheepish look on her face.

I turned to face Bex. "You're not really going to let her do it are you?" I asked.

"Why not?" Bex asked innocently.

"I don't know if you just saw the damage she did on firm ground with just a H.D stand, a piece of paper, 7 people and a one millimeter bump? Can you even begin to imagine the damage she'll do on the CN tower?" I shouted.

"Why would it have to be me?"

"Not it." I said.

"Not it." Macey imitated.

Bex groaned as she left to get ready for her mission. I skipped up to her and leaned in so only she could hear.

"Tag, you're it." I whispered in a sing-song voice.

I put a comforting arm around Liz telling her it would be alright. Of course I might not have said that if I had known that the Blackthorne Boys had filmed the whole entire thing.

* * *

"Are you alright up there Bex?" I asked, slightly worried since I hadn't heard her speak in a while.

She just grunted in reply. I smiled looking around at the people walking around the room.

"Bex tell me you're still alone up there." I said as I glanced nervously at the figure storming up to me.

"No I'm not, Zachs up here too." I sighed and prepared myself to face Grant.

"I can't believe you let her go up there!" He shouted.

"So it wouldn't matter if I was the one to go up?" I asked feigning hurt.

"Of course it would but this is different. Bex means more to me than you do no offense."

"None taken." I said simply as I glanced out the window watching life go on in Toronto.

It was calm inside the tower even if there was a race against time happening on the roof. I sighed as the time passed by. Hoping Bex was winning.

"Cammie I got it, I got it!" Bex said excitedly.

I jumped up in joy as Grant moaned probably because Zach had just announced his failure. We left the building and took out some binoculars to get a closer look at Zach and Bex atop the CN tower. That's when I heard I blood curling scream of terror come from my ear piece.

**Zachs POV:**

Bex had beaten me. She gave me a triumphant smile as she turned around to get to the trap door. As she turned I noticed the cords wrapped around her legs. She tried to step closer to the door but her feet caught, getting mixed up with the ropes. I raced forward to catch her but it was too late I saw her crumble to the floor and roll off the side of the tower as she screamed in terror. I ran as close to the edge as possible before I heard one last scream and then everything was silence.

**A/N: So how did you like it? I was going to make Zach and Cammie to stay mad at one another for another chapter or two but I decided in this one that I wanted them back together. They're better like that, hope you don't mind. **

**Preview: Chapter 17: Close call**

**I stood helplessly on the ground as I watched Bex fall off the side of the CN tower and tumble to her death. I gasped in shock as something of the most unexpected happened. I sighed in relief slightly to soon because soon enough she was slipping and falling once again and for the last time.**

**Yep... What do you think's going to happen? Anyway since I'm starting school tomorrow I might take longer to update but then again I might not. All depends if my classes are interesting or if I feel like writing a new chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Close Call

**A/N: Geez guys relax! I like cliff hangers, even if I don't do them often. Yes, they are in Canada, hey I couldn't make this story without them going to my home country! Oh and I feel like adding for the previous chapter when Cammie says "I don't" she meant "I don't believe you" not "I don't love you". Sorry for any confusion.**

I stood helplessly on the ground as I watched Bex fall off the side of the CN tower and tumble to her death. I gasped in shock as something of the most unexpected happened. I sighed in relief slightly too soon because soon enough she was slipping and falling once again and for the last time. Heads turned upwards and watchers gasped as the sound of Bex's scream reached us. People stopped to watch, people dialed 911 but what good could they do? Bex was hanging on to a rope that she had brought down in her fall. With my binoculars I could see tourists with their noses stuck to the window, horror on all their features as Bex was trying to climb up the rope. She was hanging off the very end of the rope. I caught sight of Zach crouching down talking to Bex. She nodded.

"Just get me the hell out of this bloody situation!" She yelled to him.

He bent down and grabbed the rope. Slowly Bex was rising higher and higher. A whole crowd watched in wonder as the young girl was getting pulled up to safety. They hadn't seen Zach so they didn't understand how it was even possible. When Bex got to the top she had to let go of the rope or else she would fall. She started swinging herself back and forth. Then she jumped, letting go of the one thing preventing her from falling to her death. The crowd let out a collective breath as the news vans arrived, jumping out of their vans the news women and men took out their microphones and started explaining the situations. It was a Breaking News and I knew that my mom would be here as soon as possible when she saw this on her TV screen. Bex caught onto something invisible to the bare eye but with my binoculars I could see the small ledge. Zach grabbed her arm and pulled up. That's when Macey, Liz and I broke down into sobs of relief. I hugged Grant who was closest to me and he hugged back. I looked up at him and saw that he was crying as well. I smiled and soon Bex was walking discreetly out of the building, Zach following closely behind her. Liz was about to run to Bex but Jonas appearing out of nowhere caught her by the waist and pulled her a side not letting her give Bex and Zach away. They walked up to us, Bex staying a safe distance away from us. Zach came right up to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I grinned at him and he smiled back, I did a double take.

He chuckled deeply. "Come on Gallagher Girl isn't this getting a bit old? You've seen me smile more than once."

I remembered that this was not the first time and I was going to have to get used to his smile like I got used to his smirk. I shrugged and then scurried over to Bex. She gave me a wobbly smile and only then did I notice the slight shake in her hands as she pushed aside a lock of her hair. I quickly hugged her, more tears escaping my eyes. Taking advantage of our closeness she closed her eyes and turned her head slightly.

"I was so scared." She whispered. I knew that this cost her alot to admit so I simply rubbed calming circle on her back. I then pulled away and she ran into Grants awaiting arms. He hugged her tight and buried his face in her hair. We then walked away while everyone searched for the girl who had not died falling off the CN tower today.

* * *

We went to Whistler for the week of rest. The guys got all excited when they saw the mountain bike trails and immediately went to rent bikes. The girls and I on the other hand went to a small pizzeria and each got small pizzas. We were walking out squeezing through the crowd, lifting our pizzas over our heads so that they wouldn't fall. Once through it we read a sigh on which there was written a warning. We all burst out laughing, thinking the sing was a joke of some kind.

"Be careful of the seagulls? What's gonna happen? Do you think they'll attack us? I'm soooo scared." Bex mocked.

I laughed even harder when all of a sudden I heard a war cry come from above me. I looked up and saw seagulls diving for my pizza. Now you must know that I'm not the one to run away from a gun or a fight of one against eight but I happen to be quite wary of seagulls so as soon as I saw them going for me I screamed running away. They followed me preferring my pizza to the others for some cursed reason. Then I was enveloped in five hundred seagulls fighting over my small meal. I was still screaming as I dropped my plate and waved my arms around me trying to get them to scatter. Unfortunately they were quite persistent since they stayed, wings whipping my face. I ran in circles not trying to get them away from me. I couldn't see anything around me and started panicking. Soon they flew away to terrify another unlucky tourist that didn't take the sign seriously. I saw that I had ended up right next to the bike store and all the boys were pointing at me, laughing and filming. I crumbled to the floor in embarrassments and in shock. I quickly stood back up and saw everyone, strangers and all laughing at me hesitantly. I then realized how comical this situation was and laughed making the others not hold back any longer. I picked up my plate because I have a strict no polluting policy and gasped when I saw in what state it was. The seagulls' beaks had gone straight through the plate. There were five holes in mine and lots of pieces missing on the side. Liz ran un to me took a picture of the plate then Zach came up to me, still laughing slightly as he asked if I was okay. I nodded and I saw my reflection: my hair was messed up completely and my shirt was ripped slightly on the arms and shoulders. I had a few cuts on my hands but other than that I was perfectly fine.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I wish to announce the points." We all held our breaths as we waited to see who was in the lead because lots of things had happened in Toronto. "The boys now have 2 points, the judges and I have discussed giving the boys another point because of Zach saving Bex but since we need it to be unanimous and it wasn't: the offer to give an extra point was denied. I see some confused faces here and there so I will remind you that the judges are your French comrade spies. The girls are in the lead with one point. So if my calculations are correct that now makes 3 to 2 for the girls. Now get on that plane we can't keep Kenya waiting."

We all hurried away, picking up our carry on's. We got onto the plane and I was still wondering why my mother hadn't joined us. I sat next to Bex and Macey in the side aisle as Liz and Jonas sat in the center aisle and Grant and Zach were seated behind us. Bex started complaining again and soon Grant followed suit. After an hour of convincing I exchanged places with Grant and Macey went next to Liz that way the couple of complainers could be together. Next to Zach I felt the exhaustion over come me and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up with a start because of the turbulences. I was at first confused and it took me a while to realize I was cuddled up to Zach, his head resting on mine his arms wrapped around me. No matter how much I tried I couldn't seem to remember falling asleep in that position. I didn't want to move, not wanting to wake Zach. So I just stayed like I was draping one arm his chest. I smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Shhhh… You're going to wake them."

"They're so cute together."

"I'm so glad they made up, even if Cammie wouldn't admit it, it was killing her inside."

"Guys I think they're waking up… Should we take a picture of them before?"

"I know what it'll wake them up: The smell of junk food!"

"No Grant that only works for you."

"Wanna bet?"

Someone was caressing my hair whispering in my ear that I had to get up. I slowly stood up, yawning and stretching. I looked at Zach and giggled at his appearance. His hair was standing on end and he had my hair marked into his cheek. He gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. Then we all got off the plane and into the awaiting cars. No limos here unfortunately. We squished into the small cars.

"Ow Bex that's my hand!" I yelped.

"No sadly that's my hand." Macey said.

"Grant get off! I can't breathe!" Bex screamed.

"What? I didn't know that was you Briti- Bex! I thought it was Zach!" Grant defended.

"Oh and I suppose if it was me it would be okay would it?" Zach asked coldly.

"Well… Sorta."

"Gee thanks I see where our friendship lies… Hoe's before bros." Zach said.

"WHAT DID YOU BLOODY JUST INSINUATE ABOUT ME?!" Bex yelled.

"Relax I'm just kidding, Rebecca." Zach tried.

"Did you just CALL ME REBECCA?!" Bex screeched.

"Great just how I pictured the start of my stay in Kenya: Zach losing a limb. Wonderful." I mumbled.

"I WAS KIDDING! Do you not have a sense of humor?"

"Oh I have one Zachary Jay Goode! One where I find it funny that you wake up without your bloody private parts! Do you find that funny?" Bex seethed.

Zach paled and stayed quiet. We got to a gorgeous place. It was in an animal reserve and we were four in each little hut. This motel was right next to a river with crocodiles in it at night and elephants during the day, monkeys stealing your food at meal times and gigantic spiders in your bed. Despite all that I fell in love with it. Macey and I were walking around when we caught sight of a silver car parked in the parking lot. There was a small monkey on the roof and as soon as we caught sight of it, it jumped down onto the open window sill of the back seat. Macey and I glanced at each other and heard little kids talking about how cute the little monkey was and how small it was but the giggles and talking changed into screams of terror when the monkey went into the car. After one minute the monkey climbed back out of the other back seat window with a sandwich, chips and a chocolate bar. Then he jumped onto a tree and swung away. The parents came out of the lobby just in time to see their kids racing out of the car, crying their eyes out. Macey and I giggled and ran back to our rooms everyone was outside on the path talking. They had very serious expressions on their faces. We both sobered up immediately and asked what happened.

"Solomon happened that's what. He just gave us our assignments!" Zeke replied.

"What's so bad about it?" Macey questioned.

"Mmmm… Well Macey you have to be sure to not freak out." Nick added.

"Just say it already." Macey said, sounding very annoyed.

"We have to survive in the reserve for a week, camp, not get see by park rangers, not get _EATEN _by lion or cheetahs nor get killed by rhinoceros's or anything else. During this week we also have to find a cave that's somewhere in this park and take something that's hidden in the cave."

"Is it just me or are these missions getting stupider and stupider and less and less useless?" I asked.

"It's not just you. These missions make no sense what so ever." Grant confirmed.

We then separated, going into our own huts to get a good night sleep before the mission.

* * *

"We've been out here for already two days and a half and we're still not a bit closer to the target than before." I stated wiping beads of sweat from my upper lip.

We were resting sitting on the ground keeping an eye out for the boys or tour cars.

"How would you know? It could be right behind that hill right there!" Bex offered waving in its direction.

"Ummm no it couldn't." I said slowly.

"Again: How would you know?"

"Because we just came from there and we all determined there was no cave on or behind that hill." I explained.

"Bloody hell, this heat is getting to me. We better find the cave and get out of here fast or I'm going to go back home not knowing that I bloody British." Bex exclaimed.

"That's not actually technically possible Bex." Liz croaked. "You'd have to be-"

"Whatever please in the name of God, _**do **_not go on Liz. As much as I love you I can't stand to hear you explain when or why about anything. Not in this heat." Macey interrupted.

I smiled as Liz looked rather indignant and started lecturing Macey that no matter when or where it was always good to be informed on useful things.

"Yeah but that's not useful. Am I ever going to need to know why Bex forgot she was British on a mission? I don't think so."

Liz sighed in defeat and gasped. Duck guys there's a car!" We all threw ourselves to the ground lying flat in the dirt. Holding our breaths even if we knew it was unnecessary. I glanced up using my talents of chameleon to blend in to my surrounds. When the car left we stood up and grinned but not for long. I saw something running towards us. Something fast, something very fast. I shook the girls trying to get their attention towards to running figures. Finally they looked to what I was pointing at and they all paled.

"Guys if we just stand still, never turn our back to them and stand tall they will leave us alone." Liz stated.

"You ready to bet your life on that?" I questioned.

"Don't have a freaking choice do we?" Macey replied for her.

She was right we were now circled by a pack a cheetahs and even if I was slightly scared I couldn't help but admire their beauty. With the black lines that dripped from their eyes making them look like they were crying. Bex nudged me and I looked at what she was holding. _A napotine patch? Seriously, I don't know if it's a good idea to use that on the cheetahs but it was our only way of getting away from them… _I sighed reluctantly and nodded. I pulled out my own packet and got into a ready stance.

"One…" Bex said.

"Two…" I followed.

"Tree!" Macey whisper/yelled.

I froze turning to look at her slightly, raising my eyebrows. "Tree?" I repeated.

"I have troble aticulating if you combine heat and wild animals, no big deal." She shrugged.

"THREE!" Liz said for her_._ We got four cheetahs on the first try, the others not even attacking. So we managed to "calmly" get the four others. We pulled the patches off and ran away like startled dear. We ran four all afternoon when finally we found an area where we could camp. We set up our tent and cooked our food. Sitting at the table with our gas lamp while Macey was in the tent getting changed. I was talking with Bex and Liz when suddenly Liz decided to prove that she could do a somersault. We turned away from the table to watch her but just when she was about to try she yelped and pointed to the table her eyes getting wide. I turned quickly to see what was wrong and jumped up, surprised, turning over my chair and stumbling backwards. Bex ran to the table hair flying in the wind. The gas lamp had leaked which had caused the whole top of the table to light in fire. She grabbed the lamps handle and threw it away.

"Bex, Not over there, our tent is there!" I screamed trying to stop her but it was too late.

The lamp was already soaring through the air in a graceful ark leaving a trail of gas behind itself. Macey was just struggling out of the tent as it flew over covering the tent and Macey in gas.

"Macey get out of there now! Run farther away!" Bex yelled.

Not asking questions Macey ran wiping herself off. Then we heard a crash and saw the flames follow the trail of gas, light up the tent and all we could do was watch as our tent burned along with lots of our belongings. Luckily we had brought a second tent but all our clothes had been in that tent. After the fire died out we set up our second and very small tent and went to sleep.

**A/N: I would put more but I'm just way too tired. I was planning on putting all of Kenya in this chapter but as I said before I'm tired. I'm falling asleep on my keyboard. Please forgive me if I have lots of mistakes or whatever. I can't even think of a preview for the next chapter so I won't be putting one on sorry. I'll try to update this weekend tomorrow Saturday so I won't be able to but I'll definitely try on Sunday! I'm not even bothered to re-read which I'll probably regret when I see the horrendous mistakes. Thanks hope you liked it.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Forbidden floor

**A/N: Sorry for taking this long but school has really been taking up my time and went on a day trip with my high school, had to wake up at 5am in the morning and came back home at 2:30am the next day. Anyway on with the story!**

"Now we really have to hurry and find that cave… I don't know how much longer she'll last this way." Liz said, hesitantly.

We nodded and turned to look worriedly at Macey. I sighed this was not good.

"I don't even know how she made it this bloody far."

"She'll crack in a matter of days and then it won't matter that the mission isn't finished because with a destroyed Macey we won't be able to do anything…" I said sadly.

Macey slowly lifted her head from her arm. She was dirty, her hair a mess and her nails unmanicured lying in the dirt. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened and closed her mouth silently. Her clothes were stiff from dirt and sweat, ripped and ruined. Yes, you probably understand the problem now… Macey McHenry was suffering from LDCS: Lack of Designer Clothes Syndrome. That was how she had called it when she had told us about the time she had gone camping with her family. We had been stuck out in this hell for almost two weeks and after the end of the first week Macey had… _**changed. **_

"Someone should stay with Macey and make sure she stays alive." I stated.

Liz offered to stay as the others and I left.

"Be sure to give her a sip of water every ten minutes and ask her easy questions to make sure she still knows who she is. We can't know for sure how badly she's being affected by LDCS." I reminded her.

The girls and I then went searching for the cave we were surrounded by tons of hills. We stopped for a water drink, sitting down on stones.

"We should check out those hills there." Bex suggested, pointing towards the hills behind me.

"Bex you do realize that we just came from those hills and that we already examined them from head to toe?" I asked carefully.

"Gosh we have to get this over with I'm going crazy just like Macey." She groaned loudly.

We soon were on our way to a huddle of hills and I was thinking of my mother. She hadn't come to see us in a while even after the Bex incident which was not normal at all. I was getting worried at the thought of something having happened to her but shook the thoughts away just as Bex yelled for me.

"CAVE CAVE CAVE CAVECAV ECAVECAVECAVECAVE CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" she screamed not taking a breather in between her words.

We all ran to her and looked at her surroundings and that is when we saw the big boulder hiding the entrance to the cave. We contoured it and gasped at the sight that lay before us. It was a camouflaged door that was wide open. In it there was a bed with a white silk bug curtain over it, a fan, a desk with papers strewn all over it, a carpet and chair along with a dresser and mirror. In the far corner there was a kitchen with a table and oven and on the left to it there was a door. We walked in and Bex threw herself on the bed falling asleep immediately with a sigh of pleasure. The others and I looked around the room not noticing the chain that led to the door. I went to the desk and started looking through them and saw my mother's writing all over them. I dropped them and finally took in the sight of the chain I ran to the door and threw it open only to find my mother dressed, drying her hair and pulling on the wrist with the chain.

She smiled at me when she noticed me. "Well, hello there Cammie, about time you all found me I was beginning to get worried."

I hugged her. "You were getting worried? What do you think I was? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was what you had to find in the mission. At first I wasn't too keen on accepting but then Joe assured me that I could continue working from here and I have actually been thoroughly enjoying it. It was a sort of well deserved holiday; I must admit being slightly disappointed that it's already ending." She smirked. _God Zach is really rubbing off on all of us._

She walked out of the bathroom and the girls dropped what they were doing. There was a long silence only to be broken by Bex sitting up with a snort.

"I'M NOT SNORING! I'm not snoring." She repeated sleepily while wiping her face and waving her arms around.

"We never said you were Rebecca." Mom said.

Bex jerked up and stared disbelieving at my mum.

"Mrs. Morgan what are you doing here?"

Then my mom explained the whole story again. She looked at us each in turn at the end of her monologue gaining a worried expression. She asked where Liz and Macey were.

"Oh Liz offered to stay behind with Macey who was suffering from severe LDCS." Tina stated as if it were a real disease.

"LDCS?" Rachel questioned.

"Lack of Designer Clothing Syndrome." I explained.

My mom simply burst out laughing at that. "Well we can't have her getting worse if it's already severe. I'll send a separate helicopter for them."

She crossed the room and ordered two helicopters. They arrived without delay and we were on our way to the motel we had started out in.

* * *

"Gosh it feels good to be clean again. For a while there I thought it would never happen again." Macey said, looking fondly at her clothes.

We had allowed her to dress us since she had said it would help her get over her sickness. I was wearing a pair of ripped cut off shorts with a baggy purple shirt with "I'm not perfect" written on the front and "but I'm a girl so that's close enough." written on the back in flashy colors. Not my first choice but it was nice. I was wearing a pair of converses and my hair was in this half sort of messy bun. Bex was in a black skirt and a green shirt with "Don't call me Rebecca." On it: Rebecca in red. (Yes Macey had that one made especially for her. Liz had on some capri jeans and an orangey-yellow shirt on with "I'm the smart one of the group." on the front and "They're the ones that can't live without my intelligence." And finally Macey who was wearing shorts with a red top with "I suffered from severe LDCS" on the front with an arrow pointing to the side and on the back "that means Lack of Designer Clothes."People laughed at the joke but little did they know it wasn't a joke. I had no idea where she got these shirts from but it was fun to wear. We entered the restaurant of the motel. We sat down at the table with the others in the protected room. It was the first time we ate in this place and we hoped it would be good. Neither side girl nor boy, knew who had one the mission but I had a feeling it was the boys. I was seated facing Zach and we kept glancing at each other but soon I caught sight of something happening behind him in the restaurant room and I burst out laughing covering my mouth with my hand. Everyone looked at me oddly, and then the boys turned and laughed as well along with the girls. My mother and Dr. Steve were in the actual restaurant that we were separated by with a window wall. Dr. Steve had taken a plate with food on it but hadn't seen the monkeys hidden, hanging from the wooden poles in the ceiling of the big hut. As soon as he had moved away from the buffet without placing a food protector on his meal so the monkeys swooped down and grabbed his food. He was chasing after them waving his arms around as my mom raced after him trying to calm him. **(A/N: All these little in between "ordeals" shall we say (the seagulls, the monkey in the car and this) have all actually happened to me.) **We then all went out to get our meals being careful to put on our food protectors.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Bex said with a sigh of relief.

I smiled and walked confidently into the lobby. It was nearing the summer Olympics in a week to be exact. I had a feeling that our time here would be more than entertaining. The flame carrier would pass through town anytime soon. **(A/N: Okay so it's not summer in the story but bare with me please? I really wanted to put in the Olympics since I went to them and all.) **We got to our rooms and Liz was immediately on her computer, Bex was flipping through the channels and Macey was perfecting her nails that had suffered horribly during our stay in a wildlife park in Kenya.

I decided to walk around the hotel and I went to the very last floor. It seemed slightly abandoned, there were hotel rooms covered in dust and deserted cobwebs. The decoration was old fashioned, kind of like from the Charleston days. Leaves brushed past my legs, being pushed by the breeze. I bumped my foot lightly against something as I was pushing open a door; I glanced down my hair falling in my face with a hand placed on the door. I pushed away fabric and leaves to reveal a book: How to kill a Mockingbird. I picked it up and somehow thought that I wasn't the first one to come up here after this floor had been closed off. I wondered why they hadn't closed it completely and _**yes**_ I knew the button on the elevator had been removed and the stair case had been blocked off with wooden boards but if they really didn't want anyone coming up here wouldn't they have done a better job in closing it? It was only natural that i pulled off the planks to get through up the stairs. I walked through the halls, that were filled with boxes and luggages until I came to big double doors. I pushed them open and gasped at the sight that lay before me. 'How to kill a mockingbird' slipping from my hands and landing with a loud bang to the floor leaving a somewhat awkward silence in its wake.

**A/N: I would write more but my sis wants the computer and I have to do something else. Sorry for taking so long to update but school is hectic especially since my time table is messed up. But I promise to update again soon and this time it will be a longer chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Not my phone

**A/N: Just so you know I didn't chose that book title for any particular reason. Simply because I really needed to have a book, I wanted it to have a title and since I have to read "How to Kill A Mockingbird" for this week of school I decided to put it in. (I'm getting worried about reading it… Was it really that bad?) You don't know it yet but that book will have a significant importance in a later chapter so DON'T forget it. R&R**

I was too concerned by the few people in the middle of the room that I didn't catch sight of the person sneaking out of the back door. I should have noticed the long brown hair flowing behind her back and her slim, muscular figure covered by a suit, white blouse and pencil skirt with a pair of black high heels. Solomon would be disappointed that I hadn't seen and recognized the lady and so was I. But trust me if you found two young men along with your French friend looking at computer screens and a wall covered with pictures of you and your roommates and your boyfriend and his roommates you don't really think the person sneaking away is important. I looked at all the pictures then at the wall with a world map on it. The boys were all staring at me and I could see the wheels turning in their heads as they searched for an excuse.

"Cammie what are you doing here?" Guillaume questioned stepping forward.

"I- I was just touring the hotel." I explained.

"Ms. Morgan you are not authorized to be here." One of the young me stepped forward he had blond hair and a crocked nose.

"And why not, may I ask?" I asked annoyed, resting a hand on my hip.

"That is confidential." The brown haired man replied.

"I'm not leaving until I know why there are pictures of me and my friends in this room."

Guillaume shuffled over to me rested a hand on my back and pushed me to the door. "Get out of here Cammie, I'll explain everything later but you have to leave now."

I turned my head towards the two men. "Guillaume you will NOT be telling her later is that understood?" Blondy said.

"Dude are you dense? That was just so she would leave the room willingly."

He turned back to me and muttered under his breath in Swahili. "I swear I'll tell you at dinner."

I could tell in his eyes that he was telling the truth so I turned to leave but tripped over the book I had dropped. I stumbled forward, trying to regain my balance. I looked down at it hesitant to leave it or to take it. Guillaume saw my hesitation as his eyes flickered from me to the book and he picked it up, tucking it under his arm as he turned to go back into the room. That's what made me want to keep it: the fact that he wanted it made me _know _that I **absolutely **wanted it for my own. I reached out and grabbed his arm gently.

"I was going to take that." I said innocently.

His eyes widened as his eyes passed from the book to me to the men again and again. "Why it's just some rotten old book?" He asked.

"Then there shouldn't be any reason for you to keep it, if it's just some 'rotten old book'?" I made my eyes look all innocent even if we both knew I was tricking him.

"And there's also no reason for you to take it either."

"Well, actually I've wanted to read that book for some time now, just never got round to buying it."

"Well now you have to go buy it don't you?" He said trying to yank the door closed.

I stepped closer to him, blocking the door with my foot. "I found it, I keep it." I said, starting to get frustrated.

He looked down at me, his eyes begging me to give in but I stood my ground knowing that now more then ever was not the time to cave in. He glanced behind him and I saw the men nod in the reflection on the windows. Guillaume sighed and handed me the book. He closed the door muttering under his breath. I looked at the book, over joyed in finally having it. I wondered why he wanted it so much since it was just a 'rotten book' as he said. It really was rotten the cover was falling to pieces and you could barely make out the title. I skimmed through the pages that were all browning and yellowing, I froze on the last few pages of the book; the last five pages had been ripped out. I examined it but found nothing suspicious so I slammed it shut the noise reverberating trough out the empty hall way. I still felt like exploring a bit so I walked from room to room. I found closets full of old fashioned dresses and couldn't help but find it odd and think that this was a fitting scene for a movie. I found one room in the far end of the hotel that over looked almost all of London. There were no personal affairs in this room which helped make it feel less eerie. I sat on the window seat and looked out the window. I saw my school mates walking through the park facing the hotel. Then I opened the book to the first page and dived into the story.

* * *

As soon as I started reading the world around me disappeared, replaced by the one of the book. It wasn't a very nice world but I continued reading trying to find a part that would interest me a bit more. The circled words were disturbing me from reading, stopped me from concentrating on the meaning of the words. I tried my hardest to concentrate but in vain. I was shutting the book violently as I heard voices down the hall. I kept my index finger in the book, marking my page. I skipped out of the room and saw my friends wondering the halls, talking to each other.

"She has to be here somewhere!"

"Where else would she bloody be?"

"The place was boarded up and completely inaccessible, of course she's here."

"Cammie-bear come out come out where ever you are." Grant whisper shouted.

"Cammie-bear? Anyways I'm right here! What do you want?" I exclaimed.

"Gallagher girl you do realize that you've been gone for over four hours right?"

I blinked at that, no I had not realized I was just so taken with the story so engrossed that I had completely lost track of time and that's saying something: after all I never lose track of time. I shrugged.

"I was just reading up here nothing to worry about." I said.

"What is this anyway?" Macey asked, looking around. "It fells kind of eerie."

"Kinda freaky you mean." Grant interjected.

"More like horror movie scary especially since it's starting to get dark." Jonas added.

"No I would say more to the sides of te-"

"Okay we get it this place is weird!" I exclaimed interrupting Zach.

**Zachs POV:**

Cammie got a mischievous glint in her eyes after she interrupted me. "Follow me guys I have something to show you."

She motioned for us to follow her just as Sebastien joined us, standing next to Macey. They intertwined their fingers and followed right behind her. I followed closely wondering what she was up to. As she led us through the halls and closer to destination I only noticed one thing: The fact that at every step and turn Sebastien would tense up and grow stiffer and slow down his pace. As we arrived in front of two huge double doors. I could see Seb holding in his breath and his shoulders tense up, he was hiding it well but after all I was a spy. Cammie smiled wickedly as she pushed open the door and as soon as they were completely opened showing us what was in the room Sebastien relaxed completely. I passed before him throwing him an odd glance and examined the room.

"Ummm… Cammie not to burst your bubble or whatever but what are we supposed to be seeing exactly?" I asked as I smirked.

"What? ... It's… all. Gone." She said slowly as if trying to process some information.

"What's gone?" Sebastien questioned, sounding truly curious but I heard the relief in his voice. I knew now that he knew what Cammie had wanted us to see.

"This room was filled with desks and computers, along with pictures of us all and world maps… I don't see how they could all just be gone. There were also two men and G-" She stopped mid sentence then roughly turned on her heels and ran out of the room. I raced after her trying to catch up with her but she was forcing herself to go faster. I saw her stop and push someone against a wall. I stayed hidden in the shadows.

"What was that before?" I heard her hiss through her teeth.

I couldn't see who she was talking to because he was pushed up against a wall, his face in the shadows all I knew was he was male. He smiled.

"You don't have to ask so roughly, I was going to tell you even if I'm not supposed to." I knew the voice but couldn't match a face to it.

"Oh just tell me already." She sounded extremely frustrated.

"Cammie I care for you, that's why I can't lie to you… We were organizing the next stage of the competition." He said softly. I felt like ripping Cammie off of him and hitting Guillaume in the face. I had just got Cammie back and he wasn't about to take _**MY **_Gallagher Girl away from me. I gritted my teeth holding myself back.

"Really?" Cammie asked, relaxing a bit. "That's why there were pictures of us?"

"Yes Cammie, what did you think it was? That the guys and I were planning on kidnapping you and the others?" He chuckled but I noticed it was a stiff forced chuckle.

Cameron giggled. "Sorry for attacking you, I don't know what took over me." She then walked away.

I stood out of the shadows, smirking. Guillaume saw me and lost his smile. He could tell I suspected something. He stiffened and walked away.

**Cammie's POV:**

Something wasn't right, I couldn't put my finger on what exactly but I knew that he was lying to me about something. Just what I wasn't sure… _yet. _I got back to the hotel room to see my friends twirling, holding dresses to their fronts. I looked down on my bed and saw a beautiful lace dark green dress. I picked up the note that had been dropped carelessly to the floor by my roommates. My eyes skimmed over the words and then I quickly glanced back down at the dress. _Great, the last time I wore a strapless dress on a mission my bra fell off. I wasn't going through that again, that's for sure._

The note read: **Get ready for tonight. Third secret mission, be prepared. –S**

I sighed. "Get changed now missy!" Macey ordered, shoving me into the bathroom.

I quickly slipped the dress on, trying it on without a bra. It was so tight around the chest that I could barely breathe and you would never notice that I wasn't wearing a bra even if I told you. I walked back out and Liz slipped in behind me as Macey and Bex pushed me into a chair already in their dresses. Macey started on my make up as Bex attacked my hair. It didn't hurt at all but I still didn't enjoy it. Five minutes later it was all over and I was pushed onto the bed they had only just started on Liz when there was a knock on the door and a deep voice ordering us out.

"Girls since you have all read the note you all know what I'm going to explain." We nodded when he paused. "Tonight you will have to get one Blackthorne Boy to come meet you at the exact location that will be given to you before you enter the ball room, understood?"

"Yes sirs." Filled the hall way as we all hurried back to our rooms to finish getting ready.

I let my hair hang loosely, Macey had her hair in a simple messy bun, Bex's in a complicated braid that went over her head like a hair band and Liz had her long blond hair in an ornate twist. We walked to the elevator and I tried my best to not stumble in Macey's black heels. When we got to the doors of the ball room we saw the files with our names and read them, smiling. We were each in charge of our Blackthorne Boy; Macey was in charge of Nick again. We took out the hand written note taped in it and slipped it into our purses. I dropped the file in the disintegrating bin and strode into the room. I smirked when I saw Zachs mouth drop. He was so handsome in his tux but I knew tonight wasn't about having fun. I walked up to him and wrapped by arms around his neck. I leaned in close to his ear.

"Come dance with me." I whispered, my lips brushing his ears.

I pulled him onto the dance stage and turned to place my hands on his shoulders. I saw his mask was on, perfectly back in place but I could see the desire in his eyes which made me smirk. As we started swaying to the music I kept the appropriate distance between me and Zach. Madame Dabney would be proud of me. Zach whoever didn't seem to enjoy the space between us so when his arms wrapped around my waist he pulled me to him. I was already having trouble breathing in the dress but when I crashed into his chest and stayed glued to him I struggled even harder. He smirked down at me.

"My hot-ness caught your breath, Gallagher girl?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Meh, you're okay I guess but him on the other hand: Woowee! He's smoking!" I joked as I pointed towards Zeke.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck. I moaned in pleasure and pulled my face away from him slightly. I looked him straight in the eyes and he stared back. We stayed like that as I drowned in his gaze. He wasn't smirking and I for once wasn't thinking of something else.

"I'm hungry." I said, breaking the silence.

He nodded, took my hand and pulled me off the dance floor. We got to a table and he went to get food. I sat down taking the last seat. Zach came back and searched for a seat. I smirked.

"Looks like you don't get a seat Blackthorne boy."

He shrugged, put the plates on the table and caught my hand. He yanked me off the chair and I protested as I flew off he leaped down onto the seat he then tugged me down onto his lap. I settled on him, comfy as ever and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I glanced up at him and he down at me. I smiled and twisted in my spot to half face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Zach…" I trailed off and placed a small kiss on his neck. I knew the time was coming for me to put my plan into action. Everyone else was slowly disappearing from the hall. "Come meet me in the hall way on the left of the lobby at midnight?" I asked. Just to make sure he wouldn't refuse I trailed my lips up his neck, along his jaw, up his cheek and onto his lips. It was a simple peck at first but his arms hardened around my waist and I granted access to my mouth when he asked. We were on our way to having a full make out session when I looked at my internal clock. I only had 4 minutes and 34 seconds until I had to be at my meeting place. I pulled away breathless and gave him a questioning look. He nodded his chest moving up and down quickly.

"Cool, love you." I said as I smirked and paced calmly out the door.

I walked into the lobby but instead of going into the left hall way, I went into the right one and walked quickly through all the halls, passed numerous doors. I arrived to my meeting place and sat down on the couch. After 3 minutes I started to get impatient and I stood up, facing the window. My hands were placed behind my back as I stared at the Thames River. Suddenly I heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. I smirked, knowing he was coming. As soon as he got into the room he froze when he saw me.

"What are you doing here? I was expecting-"

"I know who you were expecting but I'm the one you asked to meet… Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "Oh I have the note you wrote me, here check it out yourself if you want." I reached into my purse and pulled it out then I handed it to him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he recognized his hand writing but not having written the note. I smirked one last time as I stepped forward.

"Come on you remember now don't you?" I asked innocently eyebrows raised eyes wide.

He gulped and then nodded his head, not wanting to appear stupid. I just threw myself on the couch and burst out laughing as he took a step forward to reveal something in his hand. I stopped laughing as I caught the moon light glinting off of the necklace I had been wearing not five seconds ago.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" I asked, jumping off of the couch.

His eyes flickered to something behind me and as I turned to see what it was he pushed me onto the couch. He towered over me holding my necklace for all to see (Which was just me and him, but that's just a detail.), my hand automatically flew to my neck in search of the obviously missing necklace. I glanced up at him in surprise.

"How did you get that necklace?"

He shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find o- actually no that's for me to know and you to _**never**_ find out."

I sighed and plopped down on the couch resting my chin in my hands. None of this actually made sense… I looked up at Zeke and he grinned down at me playfully, I giggled ducking my head. Then we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned to see Mr. Solomon walking out of the shadows.

"Well done Ms Morgan, you've succeeded your mission. As for you Mr. Martin I'm afraid you have failed."

"I don't understand I have something she loves." Zeke said holding up the necklace.

I took that opportunity to snatch the necklace from him and stuff it in my purse.

"Indeed you do Mr. Martin but see your secret mission was to steal something from the girl who invited you here and not the other way around. I'm quite certain it was not Cammie who invited you to come and meet her." Zeke shook his head. "Very well, Cammie you may go back to your room, your roommates are already back." I skipped away confused.

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentleman today the flame carriers will be passing through town. Your objective? Get the slips of paper from their pockets. These pieces of paper have been placed there by some professional agents. The agents will be doing everything in their power to prevent you from getting that slip of paper." He left without another word and we stared after Mr. Solomon.

* * *

So many people just to see a flame pass by. What was the big deal? It was just an Olympic flame after all. I weaved through the crowd spotting Zach and Grant not far away. I turned away from them and bought an Olympic sweatshirt. I then went into a bathroom where all the girls were. To fit in more with the crowd we had each bought an Olympic shirt or sweater or scarf then we went to join Macey in the bathroom who was in charge of covering our faces with flags and drawings of the Olympic rings. When I was done I walked out to join Bex.

"Seen any of them yet?" I asked.

"Nope not even one. They're staying hidden. They've got to be MI6 no way can the CIA be this good."

I lifted a hand to my heart and placed a fake hurt expression.

"Why would you hurt me in this way Bex?" I joked.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cammie! Please forgive me oh all mighty one!" Bex said playfully back.

I pretended to hesitate before saying, "All mighty one? Well I guess I can forgive you if you say it again."

"Not even in your dreams girl." I laughed but she cut me off by pointing to a group of boys. "Two of them over there." I looked more closely and saw the two men talking on cell phones on either side of the group.

I smiled and said loudly enough for the two operatives to hear us. "Oh you're right Bex they are totally hot." Unfortunately the boys heard us too and started to come towards us but I quickly grabbed Bex and made us disappear in the crowd.

We followed the two agents until we saw one of their hands slid over a redheaded boy's sweater pocket.

"I have dibs!" I exclaimed and before Bex could protest I walked straight for the boy while pulling out my phone.

I typed on my cell as my shoulder made contact with his chest. I bounced back, my cell flying from my grip. I fell to me knees; I turned bright red as the boy held out a hand to help me up. I graciously accepted.

"I think this is yours." He offered. "I caught it in mid flight."

"Oh thank you so much! My mom would have killed me if I broke it; it's already my third of the month." I cried as I took it from his hands.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering and jumping in anticipation. Knowing the flame was nearing the boy excused himself. I then joined up with the other girls who had all gotten a slip of paper as well. We walked around for a while, some girls growing annoyed because they had to go to the toilet but unfortunately you had to pay for every single public toilet and they didn't want to spend their money on that. We then saw a young man standing at the corner of street holing up a wand. Curious as to what he was doing we walked up to him.

"Excuse us but what exactly are you doing?" Macey asked politely.

He glanced up at his raised wand and seemed to realize it was rather odd of him. He dropped his arm and smiled sheepishly at us.

"I'm the guide of the Harry Potter tour. People are always getting lost to find me so I decided it would probably help them if I had a wand."

"And dose it?" Liz asked, she seemed to genuinely want to know.

The man hesitated to answer her, afraid that she was mocking him but he noticed the eagerness in her gaze so he nodded happily.

"Would you mind if we joined the tour?" Bex questioned in her British accent.

"Please do." He replied.

Soon we were off when another 18 people arrived. We saw places that inspired J. K. Rowling to write and the leaky caldron as well as what was supposed to be the original Diagon Ally along with lots of other sights. At the end of the tour we thanked the man for the wonderful tour full of jokes and facts. We then went back into the hotel.

At dinner we chose our tables and as I sat there I felt my phone vibrate. I was about to pull it out when my mom stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce the points. The Gallagher Girls are as of now at 5 points because of Paris, Toronto and three secret missions. The Blackthorne Boys have 4 points because of one excellent kidnapping, Kenya, London and one secret mission." We clapped.

"Boys if you wouldn't mind coming to see me after dinner." They shrugged.

He turned to his table and sat down to eat. I then pulled out my phone and looked at my screen: one new message. When I read it my heart dropped and I felt as if everything in the world had turned upside down.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? You look like you just saw a ghost."

I barely registered the fact that he had spoken to me because the problem was the message wasn't addressed to me. And this phone wasn't my phone.

**A/N: And voilà! Who do you think left the room when she discovered it at the beginning? Okay so I've decided to finish this story as quickly as possible since I'm getting bored of it and I'm sure you are too! I'm judging about no more than 25 chapters hopefully. But I hope you liked this chapter and if it was confusing (do tell me if you find anything confusing) don't worry everything (or almost everything) will be cleared up in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: What's up with you?

**A/N: Sorry for the confusing chapter but well since I'm getting tired of this story I'm just not really making an effort but I swear I'll try my best. I ask for your forgiveness for the previous chapter. Happy birthday ****PrincessMoi! I don't know if I'm late or not because of the time difference but better late than never right? Thanks to everyone for reviewing and still following my story even if it's getting a little boring! (P.S. Cammie isn't cheating on Zach and vice versa, all will be revealed in this chapter apart from who the person leaving the room was. That will probably be around the last chapter.) Hope the explanation is not too too confusing but the fact is the missions are confusing to me.**

Basically the girls and I each had a file on which there was written a name (i.e. I had Zach, Bex had Grant, etc.). To use myself as the example I had to convince Zach to meet me in a specific area in the hotel at midnight. Once he had accepted I was to go to a different meeting place and meet up with a different boy (here Zeke his name was on the note) who was expecting another girl (here Mick). I then had to show Zeke the note that I had taken from the file. After that Mr. Solomon was to show up (as he did) and explain everything.

On the other hand the boys had to meet up with the girl who had asked him to meet up with him (i.e. Zach had to meet up with me. Zeke with Mick). Once they were alone with that girl they were to steal something important to her eyes (i.e. my necklace). When Zeke saw me instead of Mick he decided to go through with his mission anyway but it didn't work since I was not the girl who asked to meet him. **(N/A: Hope that helps clear up the secret missions a little bit. I'm not very good at explaining things as you might have noticed. Forgive me if it doesn't.)**

* * *

I looked up completely lost in what to do. That random guy had my phone! If he read the messages I had exchanged with the girls during the mission I was dead! I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't accidental. After all he had said he caught it but if he caught it there was no possibility of him mixing up the phone was there?

I glanced up at loss, looking quickly from side to side as if a solution would appear before my eyes. I stood up, pushing over my chair in my rush to get out. Everyone stared at me in shock as I raced out of the room. I went into a small hall. I had my back to the light as I stared at the message on my screen. Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder turning me around.

**Zachs POV:**

When I looked into her eyes I could see worry, fear and confusion all mixed together. I put a hand to her cheek and she leaned into my palm calming down slightly.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" Her eyes flew open at the mention of her name and not nickname.

"Zach… I have a problem." She said slowly hesitant. "You know when I bumped into that boy to get the slip of paper well I dropped my phone. He gave it back to me but thing is it's not my phone!" I exclaimed.

"So just text your phone asking if you can get it back… No big deal." I stated shrugging.

"You don't understand! I was texting Bex and I didn't get time to delete them!" My eyes widened as I grasped the full meaning of her problem. "And look what he just sent me!"

She handed me the phone looking away and biting her lower lip in an absolutely adorable way. Had this situation not been totally serious I would have made a mocking Remarque with a smirk on my face but now was not the time for my smirk or at least not just yet.

The message read: **I know what you are. Meet me in Jordan Park at 4 am in the morning. Come alone or else. –Mark. PS: Oh and don't underestimate me, I'm better than you think.**

Does Jordan Park even exist? (**A/N: not that I know of.) **I guess so if she had to meet him there.

"Gallagher Girl-" I said.

"I'm just so stupid how could I have not noticed!"

"Galla-" Once again I was cut off.

"What if I just blew everybody's cover?! Oh my God I'm such a disgrace! How could I have not seen it wasn't my phone! Anyone else would have noticed, even civilians!" she just kept blabbering on not paying the slight bit of attention to me.

"GALLAGHER GIRL! Listen to me already!" I shouted, losing my calm. I regretted it immediately as soon as I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "Look at me."

She just stared fixedly at the ground. I put a finger under her chin to force her to look at me but her eyes stayed glue to the floor. I wiped a tear running slowly down her cheek with my thumb.

"Gallagher Girl, look at me…" I said softly.

She finally ripped her gaze away from the ground.

"Cammie everything will be alright. I'll go get Grant, Bex and the others and we'll explain the situation to them. Then at 3:30am we'll leave to go to the park. We'll _all _go _together_. Got it?" I said insisting the all and together.

She looked me deep in eyes and I felt like melting on the spot but of course I didn't. She slowly nodded.

"But what if he sees you?"

"Come on Gallagher Girl what are the chances of him being that Goode?" I smirked.

She smiled hesitantly but I knew she still had a few doubts. I gave her a small peck on the lips then walked out to get the others.

* * *

**Cammies POV:**

"I thought I told you to come alone?" Someone said from behind me.

I turned to look at the boy up and down in disgust. With his freckled spread face and brown eyes, pale skin and red hair, bushy uni-brow and uneven teeth he was anything but attractive. I furrowed my eye brows.

"What are you talking about? I am alone."

"No you're not, that blonde chick with the dude with glasses and the really hot chick are all here for you." I sighed relieved but tried to make it seem frustrated.

I waved them away and they trudged away shaking their heads. He hadn't even seen half of my friends. I looked him in the eyes as I pulled out a packet of gum. I saw him eyeing my gum just as planned.

"You want some?" I offered popping a gum in my mouth.

He nodded eagerly and I handed him the last one. It was a prototype Liz had made: Instead of memory erasing tea it was memory erasing chewing gum.

"Here's your phone, can I have mine?" He held it out to me but just as I tried to grab it he pulled it back forcing me to take a step forward.

"I'll give it to you if you do a little something for me…" He trailed off stepping forward, our bodies almost touching.

I felt uncomfortable and tried to step away but he simply followed. I gulped knowing that if he went too far he would be dead in five seconds and I would have absolutely nothing to do with it.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"Well see I've been having trouble…" He stopped suddenly a blank expression on his face.

I seized my opportunity and caught my phone, exchanging it with his. He shook his head slightly, muttering under his breath. His pupils were unfocused and I knew that Lizs memory erasing gum was working.

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

I smiled at him brightly. "Nice meeting you but like I said I really have to go." I waved as I walked away leaving a very confused boy in a London park. He had after all forgotten the whole previous till this exact moment. I met up with Zach at the park exit and he hugged me tightly.

* * *

Back at the hotel no one had noticed our absence so we simply slipped back into our room waiting for breakfast. Macey kept grinning widely while glancing at her phone.

"What in the world is up with you?! You look like you just got a bloody new nail filer." Bex stated.

"As a matter of fact I have not but now that you mention it I do need to get a new one…" Macey added thoughtfully.

"Mace what is it?" Liz asked.

"Nothing nothing." She said glancing slyly at her phone.

Bex raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. She walked towards Macey.

"Hey Mace you know I have something to ask you." Once she had Macey's full attention she continued. "What's the better magazine: Vogue or Gala?"

"Well see it depends they're both about different things…" She started on a monologue about which one was about what and all. I rolled my eyes and silently stepped behind Macey. Her phone was in her right hand hanging loosely by her side. As quick as lighting I grabbed it and ran over to my bed. Macey screamed in rage and tried running towards me but Bex pulled her by her arms, twisted them at a painful angle behind her back and rested a knee on her back, holding her firmly to the ground. I lay down on the bed my hair spreading around me on the covers. I held the phone above my face as I scrolled through her messages. I could faintly heard Macey screeching profanities at me and Bex as Liz sat by passively reading a text book. I finally found the text that I was pretty sure had been making Macey act so weirdly.

"Oh Macey! You naughty girl why didn't you tell us you had his number?" I teased.

"What whose number is it?" Bex asked.

"Seeeebaaaaastiens!" I told her.

"What do the messages say?" Bex questioned eagerly.

"Seb: Oh Macey I miss you soo much.

Macey: I know what you mean I can't stop thinking about you.

Seb: One more day. –With a little heart.-" I added. "Seb: I can't wait to see you!

Macey: Me neither. Ohhh I can see you! Etc etc it continues on and on! Oh hear are some good ones.

Seb: You looked beautiful today.

Macey: thanks you didn't look too bad yourself.

Seb: Can we talk at breakfast; I need to tell you something.

Macey: OF course! –Another little heart.-

Seb: Perfect don't be late love." I had read them all with intonations and at the end I squealed clutching the phone tightly then giggled.

I turned so I was laying on my stomach my chin resting in my hands. I waved my legs back and forth.

"Awwwww! Macey that's sooo adorable! Why didn't you want to tell us! I mean of course we knew you liked him but you could have told us." Bex said.

"I don't know I guess I didn't want you to know because I was afraid he didn't like me back that way and I didn't want you to know if he rejected me!" She defended herself.

"Mace with those messages of course he likes you back. You are the boy pro."

"I know it's just different with him, I've never liked someone as much as him." She admitted.

Bex, Liz and I squealed then started jumping up and down.

"Mace you totally have to kiss him when you talk to him! If you don't I WILL!" There was an awkward pause after Bexs statement and we glanced at her sideways. "Ummm… well that came out wrong I guess but you get my meaning…." She said.

"Suuuure whatever…" Macey said slowly.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for the year is almost over and the final stage of the hunt has arrived. We will all be heading to the airport together where we shall be boarding a plane to go to…." Dramatic pause. "Dubai."

There were lots of "ouhs" and "ahs" and a couple of squeals from the girls and "All right man!" from the boys. I glanced eagerly at my mom excited and she nodded. After all _everyone _knows that Dubai is the place all of the best spies in the world work or go to. I knew we were all excited to go there because of the idea of the of meeting the best spies and seeing the most secret spy base in all the _world_.

"Oh my gosh! This is so wonderful!" Macey exclaimed.

"I know right the biggest and most top secret spy base is there!" I shout.

She loses her smile and throws me a disgusted look.

"No because that's where the biggest mall in the _**world **_is!" She screams.

There's a long silence after her words as everyone stares at her. _Cricket cricket._ Then it all explodes as all the girls scream and squeal even more and start sharing ideas of how they're going to organize their shopping and the boys all groan in annoyance and disgust.

"This is just great!"

"How wonderful!" (Note the sarcasm in both sentences.)

Let me tell you boys I could not agree more.

**A/N: Okay so it's a filling chapter not much action. But the end is coming! YAY! All that's left is the last stage of the hunt and two secret missions for each school. Probably about three chapters… Not sure… LOL Lots of action in the next chapter so be prepared! **

**A little preview because well I feel like being mean.**

**Preview: Chapter 21 (Title undecided):**

"**Like I'll believe that!" I screamed. **_**Where had Zach gone?**_

"**Looking for your boyfriend? No point in doing so, we've taken care of him." He smirked.**

"**He's not my boyfriend!" I spat and then I saw him struggling against five assailants. "Zach! ZACH!" I screamed and he turned to look at me.**

"**CAMMIE! Run get out of here! I'll find you!" He shouted. I nodded and started to run but arms wrapped around my waist and the world fell into horrifying darkness.**

**And that's all you get until the next chap! Haha suspense, and don't bother trying to guess what's happening you won't get it right… Actually please do guess I'm curious to see who will get it right (My guess is no one but who knows?) Hope you enjoyed it! PS: Can't be bothered to reread so please forgive my mistakes.**


	21. Chapter 21: Always been about the hunt

**A/N: Hey hey hey! ****Como va, chez toi? Ahhh I'm so stupid…^^ ****Did I ever tell you that I'm crazy? Well I sure as hell am and proud to be! After all it's just better to be crazy than to face… everything else shall we say… Oh and as for 'is Dubai really the place with the biggest mall in the world?" I would say I don't know really… I mean when I lived there, there was talk of attaching the tallest building in the world to the biggest mall in the world but that was four-five years ago and they haven't finished the building yet… But they were planning on building it and probably still are so I'm not pulling this out of my imagination.**

Here we are surrounded in heat and sand. I squinted my eyes, examining the landscape. I couldn't concentrate on what I saw because of the large heat waves emanating from the ground. I wiped the sweat from my brow and stepped forward. I smiled at Guillaume who was standing before as soon as he grinned back I felt a protective arm snake around my waist. I turned my face slightly to look at Zachs face and saw him scowling deeply at Guillaume. I tip toed and pecked his cheek then I twirled out of his arms and raced up to Bex, Liz and Mace who were staring up in wonder at the huge building before us. It was the Burj al Arab in all its wonders. They pulled me inside and we got our keys to our rooms and ran up to our suit. I twirled around in wonder at the sight before me: none of our hotels had been this nice before. That was probably why this was the _**only **_7 star hotel in the world.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" I asked Bex as I turning in circles sitting in the desk chair. I was staring at the ceiling of the room with a dopey smile on my face. My hair flying and spreading out around my head.

"No idea, I suppose we could go check on the girls." She suggested.

Just as I was starting to feel really sick there was a knock on the door and for lack of anything else to do I raced to the door, screaming at the top of my lungs, "I'll GET IT!"

I stumbled to the door, my dizziness not having kicked in completely. I threw the door open, letting it rebound off the wall and back into the face of the person stepping in.

"Ow! What the hell Cammie?!" Jonas shouted, clutching his nose.

I was too much under the shock of him having raised his voice to answer instead I heard a squeal come from behind me and Liz flew by me and dragged Jonas into her room.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I heard the smirk in his voice before even seeing him.

I rested against the door then started to walk to the bathroom for fear of being sick. I really shouldn't have turned around in a circle for five minutes, 1230 quick turns to be exact. I zig zagged left and right, bumping into the walls and objects. I tripped on the hem of a carpet and waved my arms around as I saw the ground race up to my face. In a blink of an eye my back was parallel to the floor, my hair grazing the carpet as a pair of extremely muscular arms held me up. I opened my eyes my dizziness residing. I looked into his eyes and he gazed back. We stayed silent for a while simply getting lost in the others eyes. Then he ruined it with his sexy smirk as he leaned in close.

"Remind you of anything Gallagher Girl?" He asked huskily.

"I'm not sure…" His smirk widened if that was even humanly possible.

His lips grazed mine and he pulled back a slight bit teasing me. Being close enough to me so that our lips were touching when he spoke but not quite close enough to call it a kiss.

"Humm, well perhaps I should jog your memory?" He asked not waiting for a reply as he planted his lips on mine.

I was enjoying it when I all at once felt my stomach heave. I didn't have time to push him away because when the door opened abruptly and a shocked gasped followed I fell to the floor just as the words, "Oh MY! Am I interrupting?" escaped from my mother's lips.

Of course she knew Zach and I were unofficially together I understood that she still wasn't very comfortable with public displays of affection. I stood up from the floor and brushed off the back of my skirt.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Not at all Mrs. Morgan." Zach interrupted me.

"Oh well good I need you all to head down stairs into the lobby. The girls will join me whereas the boys will meet with Dr. Steve." She then glanced at me hesitantly and turned to leave.

"Did you really have to drop me, Zachary?" I fumed.

* * *

"Girls, your forth secret mission has finally arrived! You will be going to Wild Wadi with the boys. At the park there will be a family there, they will be acting like strangers towards each other but it's your job to find out who's related to whom and how." We nodded sounded simple enough. "They are a family of five and very good at what they do, so be wary."

Liz raised her hand. "Yes Liz, your question?" Mom sighed.

"Um well what and where is Wild Wadi?"

"Oh Wild Wadi is just down the street and is a water park." I smiled wickedly, finally some use in the bathing suits Macey forced me to bring!

* * *

"I don't see anything secret about this mission apart from the fact that the boys can't find out… but it has nothing to do with them." Macey said from her seat behind me.

"Well Macey the teachers never actually said the secret missions had to involve the other school.

"No but it was obviously implied." She defended as if it were well obvious.

"Guess you just thought wrong Mace, admit it." She crossed her arms deciding to ignore me and stared out the window.

We were meeting the boys at the park and I was so excited, I absolutely LOVE water parks and I guess the fact that Zach was going to be in a bathing suit was an upside. We climbed out into the sun that was beating down on us. I saw Zach and floated over to him he smirked and kissed me carefully on the lips.

"Can't wait to see you in a bikini Gallagher Girl." He whispered so only I could hear.

I smiled slyly then skipped away with the other girls into the changing rooms. We stuck our stuff in the lockers and hurried out. I was wearing a simple turquoise bikini whereas the other girls were all wearing gorgeous bikinis too complicated for my simple mind to describe. The girls and I all gathered and nodded. We split up into little groups joining some guys or just going off alone. I stayed with Bex, Liz and Macey and they guys Grant, Zach and Jonas came to join us along with Guillaume, Sebastien and Madison.

* * *

We had finished the secret mission that believe it or not Tina and Anna had done almost all on their lonesome's. The other girls and I had completely forgotten about the mission. We must have done almost every single ride when we heard a blood piercing scream I turned and saw a super tall and long slid exiting a really tall tower. I grabbed Zachs arm and shook it while pointing to the water slid.

"What is that? Why haven't we done it yet?" I questioned jumping up and down eagerly.

"Well truth be told Gallagher Girl we weren't too sure you could handle it." If it wasn't for the fact that he looked totally handsome in his swimming trunks and with his wet hair I would kill him for mocking me. Damn his hotness!

"Of course I can.

* * *

_Oh God no I can't! Why did I say I could! I can do lots of things: kill a man with a tooth pick or speak in any language in the world or even jump off a moving plane which in its self is similar to sliding down a slide but I CAN'T DO THIS! The name of the water slide should have hinted me, I mean it wouldn't be called the Jumeirah Sceirah_** (Pronounced Jumeirah Scare ah)**_ for nothing!_

"You want to go first?" Zach asked, with a knowing smirk.

I gulped and nodded slowly. I felt a bit neauseous as my toes dangled off the edge of the tower. I was about to sit down when Zach caught my arm and spun me around so that my face was buried in his chest.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, I know you don't want to do it alone or at all so what do you say we go together?" He proposed.

I nodded eagerly and he sat down first spreading his legs slightly so I could sit between them. I carefully placed myself in front of him and I felt his arms wrap safely around my waist and over my stomach so each of his hands were resting on one of my hips. We advanced slowly at first as we got to the steep downhill a safety guard pushed us down so that we were lying down, my back resting on Zach's chest. I saw the slide disappear before us and as I felt us slip down I screamed.

* * *

You should have seen your face Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed.

We had left the park not long after going on the Jumeirah Sceirah. Zach and I had decided to walk back to the hotel since it was only about ten minutes away and we wanted a bit of time alone. He interlaced his fingers with mine as our hands swayed peacefully between us. He paused and I rotated to face him and saw him gazing down at me. I smiled hesitantly at him but he just kept on staring. Everything was so peaceful and perfect and I couldn't help but hope that he'd ask me to be his girlfriend right then under the moonlight and the garland covered palm trees and decorated in small strings of light. The beach before us: reflecting the lights of the city and the town behind us. The calm atmosphere was broken with the screeching of tires and the honking of horns. Soon three black vans had come to a stop on the road next to us and 10 men clad in black jumped out of their backs. Zach gripped my hand tightly and we broke apart when the attackers became too numerous for us to keep holding on to each other. I fought them all, gaining a pace: ducking, punching, kicking and twisting and soon I was left facing one similar and friendly face. Or should I say formerly friendly face.

"What are you doing?" I questioned in a small voice.

"Isn't it obvious Cammie? We're kidnapping you and Zach." He replied as if that were a totally normal thing to say to your friend.

"Why?"

"Because I've been given orders but don't worry it's not what you think. If you come with me you'll understand that this is all a big misunderstanding Cammie."

"Like I'll believe that!" I screamed. _Where had Zach gone?_

"Looking for your boyfriend? No point in doing so, we've taken care of him." He smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I spat and then I saw him struggling against five assailants. "Zach! ZACH!" I screamed and he turned to look at me.

"CAMMIE! Run get out of here! I'll find you!" He shouted. I nodded and started to run but arms wrapped around my waist and the world fell into horrifying darkness.

* * *

"Did you really have to be so harsh, Guillaume?" A female voice questioned.

"Hey, please don't judge I just wanted to have a bit of fun." Guillaume said.

I heard the female sigh a very familiar sigh but because of my head ach and dizziness I couldn't place who it belonged to.

"Well get her camera ready, her friends will be hacking us soon." She ordered.

"Oh she'll be ready and her friends will regret the day they hacked us to see what was becoming of their friends." Guillaume said menacingly.

"Don't go to hard, they have to believe she and Zach are still alive or none of this will work. They can't find out the truth until they've done what they have to do. If they find out the truth they won't try as hard." The lady insisted. "Be careful."

I heard footsteps and then a door slammed shut. "Oh Cammie you already look horrible what's he going to do to make you look worse?" Fingers caressed my cheeks and I could hear the faint smile in the ladies voice. When her fingers left my cheek I recognized the touch and was about to gasp when the world started spinning again and I started falling into darkness once again.

My last thoughts faded into nothingness but I still managed to keep one thought in my mind.

_She wouldn't do this to me would she? _

**Zachs POV:**

I woke up feeling dizzy. My head was covered in a sort of hay bag and my hands were tied behind my back, on the back of a chair and my feet were roped to the chair legs. I heard talking around me and soon the bag was ripped from my head and I was taking in everything around me as my head lolled to the side slightly. I blinked a few times trying to rid my eyes of the thick liquid trying to seep into them. There were ten masked armed men, plus one reading from a piece of paper. I felt something dripping from my face so I looked down to see what it was and that's when my breath caught. I was covered in dry and fresh blood, dirt and sweat my clothes were ripped and I could see all the bruises and deep cuts. Something was off though, something was completely wrong I could see all of this and knew that I should be in excruciating pain but instead I felt nothing, I felt numb. I looked straight at the camera that was filming the scene. I opened my mouth to say something but a man behind me stepped forward and hit my cheek with the butt of his revolver making my face whip to the side. The odd thing of it all? It didn't hurt; I didn't feel any pain when it crashed to my cheek. Something was wrong so when I was brought into a private room and a familiar voice said, "Hello Zachary." I couldn't believe my ears.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

She smirked. _God I'm starting to rub off on everyone. _"Isn't it obvious? This is the last stage of the hunt, you're friends are all trying to figure out what the little note we left for them means… and you're what they have to find."

**A/N: Dun dun dun… ****So yep that's it. One more chapter or maybe two depends on if I want to separate the next one in two parts. What do you think? Everything ends or almost all ends in the next chapter! About time too! Wouldn't you agree? Anyway any ideas as to whom the woman is? (Hint: she's the same lady that left the room at the beginning of chapter 19.) Hope you like it and review if you wish because soon you won't be able to review this story anymore! Okay well buh bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 22: Seriously, Bex why as a guy?

**A/N: Cammie-the-Chameleon: I see what you mean but it wouldn't be the same as reviewing while the story is still being written… Make any sense? No? Ah well at least I understand myself. Lol. Oh and Lucas is my complete invention, he doesn't really exist and never will! :D**

**Bexs POV: **

"Where the bloody hell are they?" I raged.

Macey shrugged, continuing to flip through her Vogue magazine. Grant frowned. I sighed in frustration at their replies but at least they were paying a slight bit of attention to me because Liz and Jonas were far too away in Lala Land while staring into each others eyes from different sides of the room.

"Oh for the love of God you two!" I said pointing a finger at both of them. "Just get a bloody room and bloody make out, your silly flirting glances are getting bloody annoying!" I screamed.

They both blushed and looked down at their nails. Then Liz seeming to notice something, glanced up, eyes wide.

"Hey, where are Zach and Cammie?" She asked.

I shouted in desperation, throwing my hands up in the air, dropping myself onto the bed.

"Have you not bloody listened to a bloody thing I just said?" _I know I say 'bloody' a lot when I'm really annoyed._

"What's up with her?" Jonas tried asking discreetly.

"Cammie and Zach have been walking home for over four hours!" I explained.

"You know they probably just wanted to spend some time alone." Macey stated simply.

"Not for four hours, without even calling or texting!"

"Okay you're right, maybe. You want to go check outside or something?" Grant asked me.

I nodded and we all stood to leave the room but as soon as we were all out of the room except Macey who had taken three minutes and nineteen seconds to put down her magazine. As soon as she was about to walk down the hall to leave Sebastien appeared at the door. Macey looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"So are you coming or what?" Liz asked.

Macey bit her lower lip and not losing eye contact with Sebastien shook her head ever so slightly.

"Wha'? Nah I'm good, I think… I'll… just stay… right…" She trailed off and Liz and I sighed, we walked away and we heard Macey close the door.

We got to the elevator just in time to see the doors open and a square of paper resting on the ground. Grant bent down and red it, immediately his face became serious as he read the note.

"Umm… Guys we may have a problem." He said.

We all crowded around him to read the note and gasped. I raced back to the room and burst through the door. Macey and Sebastien broke apart not completely separating. Sebastien was still lying on top of Macey underneath her shirt all messed up as well as his own.

I snorted, "Boy you boys don't waste any time do you? Anyway you'll have to finish your R-rated make out session later." Then because of the death glare Macey was sending me I added, "Sorry Mace but we got trouble."

Grant threw her the note and she gasped, Sebastien on the other hand not looking at the paper immediately put on a worried but unsurprised expression on his face.

"So how do you suppose we go about this?" He asked.

I eyed him suspiciously but before I could say something Jonas said, "Guys come take a look at this." And Liz said, "Girls check this out." Macey and I huddled around her laptop and were shocked at what we saw. Liz had hacked into something and received a video that was destined for me and the girls. There was a masked man reading a slip of paper aloud and ten men with riffles behind a girl's body who was completely tied to a chair with a bag covering her face. She was covered in dry and fresh blood, dirt and ripped clothes. She was in horrible state and I winced at her body. Suddenly the bag was ripped from her head and I saw a completely confused Cammie blink and look around her. Tears filled my eyes as I saw her face. The man kept talking but I tuned him out only slightly registering the fact that he was bargaining for some sort of exchange or other. The video was all at once cut off and we looked up at the boys, they looked just as shocked as us as Grant whispered Zach and I whispered Cammie back at him. Sebastien on the other hand was trying hard to go un-noticed by us all and it worked I completely decided to ignore him.

"Let's get the girls."

* * *

After having gathered up all the girls and boys we managed to figure out that Zach and Cammie were sometimes separated from one another. We decided to split up, the girls and I would go after Cammie whereas the boys would go for Zach. But first we had to hack into the security cameras in that place which is precisely what we did.

**Zachs POV:**

She was pushed into the room; violently she fell to the floor. Her hands were still tied and she saw the camera so she kept up the act. I couldn't stop a snarl from escaping my lips as the man pushed her in. I knew he had to but still. She tried to push herself up slightly acting weak from the torture. I pulled against the chains on my wrists attaching me to the wall. I couldn't reach her and I finally understood what she must have felt like when the guys and I had "kidnapped" her. I gave up struggling against my bonds and simply watched her. I stared at my broken Gallagher Girl, at my broken Cammie. Even if I was perfectly aware that she was not truly destroyed, she was acting so well that I couldn't keep the thought, that she wasn't truly broken out of my mind and I was unexpectedly hit by one thing: she wasn't mine, she hadn't been in a while, if she ever had been. But as soon as we got out of this mess I was going to make sure that that changed. I looked at her face only to be met by her steely blue ones. I whispered her name as she tried to move towards me.

Out of nowhere two men came in the room and took us both out then they dragged us through the dirt halls and I spotted all 18 cameras. They pulled us roughly into the room but as soon as the door closed they pulled off their masks and smiled at us.

I grinned back at Guillaume and Alex as a girl behind me undid my bonds and Thomas undid Cammies. I turned to see Madison smiling as giddy as ever. As soon as I was free I ran to Cammie and pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she threw hers over my neck. I buried my face in her neck and stayed that way for a while until someone came in. I looked up to see Abby pulling off a mask of her own as she entered soon to be followed by Rachel, Joe and… well no idea who he is.

"Heya Squirt. How's it going? Sorry I couldn't say hi the other day but I had to fly. Zachary, nice to see you." She said.

I nodded and Cammie threw her arms around all of the four people, squealing loudly as she let go of Joe, Abby and Rachel and simply kept a firm hold of the last man. The guy was grinning widely, holding her waist tightly as he twirled her in a circle and her feet left the ground. I smiled hesitantly wondering who this man was. He didn't look anything like her and was at least 6 years older than her. I cleared my throat to remind everyone I was here. Every single person in the room including the Frenchies were grinning knowingly at the sight before them. For once that I was the only one that truly had no idea what was happening. Cammie pulled away from the guy keeping her arms around his neck as he kept his arms firmly on her waist.

"Zach, this is Lucas Fenner. He's my… Well he and I are… I don't know really know how to explain. I guess you could say we're… Well no that wouldn't work. Hmm what are we? " She asked glancing at the boy eyebrows furrowed.

"I'd say we were-" Unfortunately she was cut off by Alex returning to the room.

"Time for talking's over, you two," He pointed at me and Cammie. "You have to get ready, especially you Cammie. It's time to see how good liars and actors you are."

"WHAT?"

**Bexs POV:**

We watched as Cammie was shoved into the same room as Zach and then they were both dragged out and into a room that had no cameras for us to hack. Who knew what was happening in that room at the moment. I glanced at the others and we all waited for some type of movement to come from the room. We saw four masked people walk in and then we waited for over ten minutes. My eyes were closing from the lack of sleep last night so I lay back down and rested my head in Grants lap as he stroked my hair. I snapped into a sitting position when I heard Zach shouting Cammies name. His arms were tied behind his back and he was trying to make four men let go of him. As soon as he managed he dropped to the floor and stumbled to the door he had just left. He couldn't get the door open fast enough so the men caught him and dragged him away as he kicked and struggled against them still screaming Cammies name in terror. I could faintly hear Cam screaming for Zach.

Zach was pulled around a corner and Liz switched security cameras. Zach was thrown into a room and immediately started banging against the door calling for Cammie. He paused for breath briefly but in that short time we clearly heard Cammie shouting Zach's name. Zach quickly looked at the air shaft. There were a couple of minutes of silence and I heard soft noises coming from the shaft. I could hear objects moving around, some deep voices talking and then there was a loud whimpering and I held in my breath as I heard Cammie start begging. We all glanced at each other and then the horror began. My worst fear in the world exploded around me as Cammie screamed in pain and terror, Zach stood up and called out to her. When he understood that she couldn't hear him he dropped into the farthest corner of the room, curled up into a ball and buried his head in his arms and knees. Even in the severity of the situation I thought about how I had never seen Zach in such a weak and vulnerable state. I don't know how long it went on for but then Cammie screamed a last blood curling scream and then it all fell silent.

"Hello Zachary how did you like your entertainment?" A male voice asked.

"Where is she?" Zach snarled.

"Oh she's just fine," The man snickered. "But if you don't give us the information we want she won't be for much longer."

"If you want information from me then why did you hurt her?"

"Zach you are so naïve, Cammie knows what we want but we seem to have under-estimated her since she did not give us the information we wanted. Though one of my colleagues had the brilliant idea f making you listen to her being tortured because she is too strong to give in and so are you. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the way you look at it, when it comes to listening to the one you love in pain you are far less strong. So will you give us what we want or shall we continue playing the wonderful lullaby?"

"You haven't even told me what you want to know so how am I supposed to tell you?" Zach said regaining his usual mocking personality.

"Playing dumb are we Zach? Well two can play at that game." The man left without another word.

I slammed Liz's computer shut and crossed the room. I turned to face them and motioned for them to follow me. I slammed the door open and bumped right into Mr. Solomon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready. The girls are off with Miss Morgan and the boys are going with Dr. Steve."

"Umm Sir if I may where are we going?" Mace asked curiously.

"Yes Miss McHenry you may but I shall not answer you just yet first you all have to clabber into the vans and I mean now!"

Everyone scurried away but I stayed behind looking at my feet.

"Miss Baxter, I am aware that you are worried about Cammie but don't worry about it Rebecca we have some of the best spies in the CIA trying to get her back." He said with a small smile.

I gritted my teeth and knew that that wouldn't be enough. Once we got back we would out how to get to both Cam and Zach. Instead I nodded slightly as I made my way to the elevators slowly.

"Besides you wouldn't want the boys to beat you in your next secret mission, would you?" _Oh he knew me too well._

I grinned forgetting Cammie for a half second. I ran all the way down the stairs instead of taking the slow elevator. I jumped into the girls van and we were off. We came to a stop by the huge mall. Macey smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. We clambered out of the back and stood still waiting for Headmistress Morgan to arrive. She came into view with a wide smile and waved at us to come forwards. When we got close to her she started telling us what we had to do.

"Girls today you have your last secret mission to complete. You will each be given 1000 dirham's **(A/N: FYI that's about 115 dollar's in case you didn't know.) **to go buy clothes and disguises and then you have to lose your tails, that just so happen to be the boys." She hands us each bill rolls and walks away.

* * *

"Girls? Tina, Eva, Mick, Macey? Are you there?" I asked frantically.

The only reply I got was a white sound so I ripped my coms unit from my ear and threw it in the bin after crushing it in my fist. All looked at all the stores all I needed to complete the disguise was a pair of baggy jeans or something. Most of the girls hadn't even had time to buy the second piece of their disguise that they had already disappeared. I sighed and walked into a men's clothing store. I took a pair of very baggy ripped dark blue jeans and went to try them on. After checking in the mirror that they hid my curves well enough I walked to the counter and bought them after explain to the lady that I was wearing them. She looked me over once then flicked her hair in a way that I guess was supposed to be flirty. I held back puke and ran from the store. I passed by a very reflective window and paused for the shortest second in the world as I looked myself over. I was wearing a large black shirt along with an extra large grey sweat shirt and guy vans. _You guessed it; I had disguised myself in a guy, a weird guy but a guy all the same. In the bathroom I had put on some make up to make my face features look more guyish. _I smirked and shook my head realizing what I was doing.

I turned to walk down a small alley because they had made this mall to look like a shop town so you had street names, little alleys and lots of little things that made you think you were in a town and not in a shopping mall. I was almost at the end of it when a big muscular guy blocked my path and light. I looked up at the Greek god before me and had to hold myself up from melting on the spot.

"Can I get by, man?" I asked in my best boy voice.

"Um nah I think I'm good right here." He smirked down at me for a brief second. "You want to know what gave you away?" He said pushing my up against the wall and removing my wig.

I simply nodded my head as my hair fell down on my back a swayed in front of my eyes.

"You ran away from that shop girl and like it or not no sane guy – scratch that no guy - would have _ran _away from her. They might have left slowly without looking back at her but they never would have ran away from a total hot chick." I huffed in reply and crossed my arms on my chest to keep him a safe distance away from me. "Briti- Bex you know it's true even if you are a thousands prettier than her or any girl for that matter." I smiled at his almost slip on his supposed to be secret nickname. "Why did you choose to dress up as a guy?"

"Seemed like a good disguise to me." I shrugged.

"But seriously why a guy? I mean Bex as a guy? That's just weird for me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips on mine softly. I tangled my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss; unfortunately we were interrupted by throat clearing. I pulled away and saw Jonas looking rather annoyed.

"Do you guys have to kiss all the time? I mean- geez!"

"Oh just because you don't have the guts to kiss Liz doesn't mean you get to take it out on us!" I retorted then brushed past him and back to the boys van to see all the girls sitting in there talking.

They groaned when they saw me trudge in with them. Back at the hotel Mr. Solomon stood up and looked at us each in turn.

"Girls you are still at six points because of your secret mission at Wild Wadi and boys you are as of now at six as well because of your two very well done secret missions in Dubai including the one to find and compromise the girls at the mall today. You are tied and all will be decided in the last task of the competition." Joe announced.

I raised my hand. For a second he seemed surprised that I was the one with my hand up and not Liz. "Yes Miss Baxter?"

"Well would you mind telling us what the next task is?" I asked as if it were obvious.

"Ms Baxter you already know what the task is you just haven't realized it yet. As for those few who don't know yet well it's only a matter of time until you figure it out." He then turned on his heels and left us all.

I looked at the girls then at the boys and we all shrugged in union. Anyway the task was going to have to wait first and foremost we had to get Zach and Cammie back.

**Cammies POV:**

I can't believe I did that. Bex, Mace and Liz are going to kill me when they found out that it was all just an act hopefully they'll be too relieved in the fact that it was fake screaming and stuff to be mad at me.

I can only hope.

**A/N: Yep that's it for now, I think the last chapter will be real short but oh well. I might put up the next chap this weekend: I hope. Also my sis wants me to write a new GG fanfic and she gave me the plot so I might start a new story after this one. I'll maybe put up a prologue soon and if you want to tell me what you think about it, it would be greatly appreciated because I'm not going to write the story if only my sister want to read it. lol So keep your eyes open.**


	23. Chapter 23: Finishing the hunt

**A/N: Oh my gosh ! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner but last weekend my house had an electricity power cut and when we got the power back my computer broke down. Once I fixed my computer, I had internet connexion problems so yeah it was just one problem after the other. But I finally fixed it! Last chapter of the fic, I'm so excited, tell me what you think of the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls as you all know.**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"I don't think so."

"Is it just me or is it particularly hot in here?"

"NO way!"

"According to my calculations it's average tempature in the room. One point below average to be exact."

"Stop doing that or I will hit you in the groin!"

"No not the groin!"

"OOOOOOW!"

"Ooouuuh that looked painful..."

"They must be crushed."

"Surprised he's not writhing on the ground in pain."

"When do I get to speak?"

"You just bloody did Liz."

"EVERYBODY just SHUT UP!" Macey roared.

Immediate silence followed her outburst because not one of us wanted to be stuck with an angry Macey in the back of a truck.

"Okay we need to plan. Lets just try to get past the fact that Grant will no longer be able to reproduce and get to the point. Cammie and Zach are being kept in diffferent cells so I suggest the boys go for Zach and us girls go for Cammie. That sound good for you?"

"I cool with it."

"So am I."

"Okay well then lets get to it."

**Cammie's POV:**

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, idly twirling a lock of my hair around my index, subconsciouslyhumming a song that had been stuck in my head these past few days. Suddenly there was a tiny knock on my door and then without warning Lucas was plopping down on my bed. He sat next to me and looked deep into my eyes. He gave me a small smile and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"What's wrong Camster?" He asked.

"Wha'? Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?" I questioned, trying to act confused.

"Cam I know you better than almost anyone in the world, don't lie to me." I stated.

I sighed and looked down at our joined hands, my fingers started fooling around with his as I decided to speak.

"It's just that ever since Zach saw me hug you the other day he's been doing everything in his power to get away from me." I explained.

"Hun... Really? You know what I think?"

"No, I don't." I replied slightly frustrated.

"I think that he got the wrong idea when he saw us hug. I don't see how though I mean I am six years older than you- Well I guess that doesn't stop some people- But that would be gross me and you together. Just the thought of it makes me want to barf."

I snorted. "Gee thanks Lucas."

"That's not what I meant. I mean you're like a sister to me Cams. I love you like a sister and being with you in that way would be like, like, like incest or something. Of course any guy would be lucky to have you Cammie-Bear and Zachs a fool if he lets you go. If he ever hurts you or any other guy hurts you all you have to do is call me and I come and kick his butt!"

I laughed."Thanks Lucas so you think that Zach thought there was something going on between us?"

"I believe so. You should probably go and explain the mis-understanding."

I smiled, nodded and was about to get up when the door flew open and Zach came strutting in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lucas on my bed with me. His eyes then trailed down to our intertwined hands and his already weak smile faltered. He then turned away and practically ran out the room. I stood up quickly.

"ZACH!" I shouted after him.

I raced out of my room tripping on the way and loosing my balance. Stumbbling to the side, swaying my arms to regain my balance.

"ZACH!" I screamed, hair swaying before my eyes and obscuring my sight.

He continued marching away and I called his name over and over again.

"Zach! Please wait!" I hollered as I caught his arm trying to stop him.

He shook me off and turned a corner.

"Zach let me explain!" I yelled.

He turned to face me, glaring a death glare at me. "What is there to explain?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Zach, he's six years older than me." I stated, thinking I made a point.

"So that doesn't stop others from dating one another."

I groaned, rainsing my hands to my hair, I was starting to loose my cool. "For pete's sake Zach, if you would listen to me you'd understand how stupid you're being!" I roared.

He crossed his arms and took a step forward as I took one back. "Illuminate me in how exactly I am being stupid."

"First off I am allowed to have guy friends." I said forcefully.

"Of course you are I never said otherwise but he doesn't look like a simple guy friend."

"You're right Zach, he's not a simple guy friend and there is something more than friendship between us." I admitted.

He took another step forward and I backed away until I was blocked by the wall.

"Zach he's the son of the brother of my mom's cousin's nefew or something like that. We're related, I think."

He took another step forward.

"And you couldn't have told me that before?" He asked.

I smiled shyly and ducked my head behind my hair.

"You were the one trying to get away from me all this time so I didn't really manage to talk to you about it." I defended.

He stepped forward again and now only one step was between us.

"A mistake I shall never do again." Zach said seriously, I giggled.

"Now you have to make up all the wasted time avoiding me."

"Hmm how will I ever be able to do that?" Zach joked with a smirk.

I stepped towards him and slid my arms around his neck and placing my hands on the back of his neck. I was pressed up against his chest smiling up at him. He gazed into my eyes and then slowly he bent his head to come closer. His arms went completely around my waist as he hugged me tight against him. He placed his lips on mine ever so gently and I smiled against his mouth. I pulled away for a second to glance at him.

"I've been craving one of your kisses since two days ago, where were you then?" I joked.

"I was away being my stupid, selfish self but I decided to accept to be generous today." **(A/N: No need to tell me that this scene is completely cheesy and silly but I couldn't resist cheesiness.)**

He then crashed his lips against mine and pushed me up against the wall. He put his hands against the on either side of me and deepened the kiss.

"You're mine and that'll never change." He said roughly in between kisses.

I smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"You're my girlfriend and that won't change, not on my watch." My heart skipped a beat when he said I was his girlfriend but at the same time I tried to understand the exact meaning of his words. _I so have to ask Macey when I get out of here._

"Umm guys sorry to interrupt your make up make out session but they're on their way so you need to be in make up in 30 seconds and in your cells in five." Lucas interrupted.

I held up a hand to say in a second but after realizing that Zach had no intention of moving away and slipped under his arm and skipped past Lucas, winking at him as I went to the make up room.

These make up artists didn't hurt half as much as Macey but then again they weren't trying to make me drop dead gorgeous but drop dead hideous so perhaps it was less painful to become ugly instead of the other way around.

In the next ten minutes I was all set, chained to a rock cold wall on a dirt ground and ready for some action.

**Bexs POV:**

"Okay girls break up!" I ordered.

We all separated into groups of three or four and circled the place discreetly, acting as though we were searching the stands and stores for souvenirs. In reality we were examining the building for a small entrance. Liz, Macey and I found a small open window and slithered in. We were in a small janitor closet cupboard. We were about to open the door when voices could be heard on the other side.

"Yes, get the broom and clean up that mess." A female voice said.

My eyes widened as Macey pointed to the broom next to her. Before we could react the door nob was turning stopping abruptly.

"What is this? Why is the door locked?" We heard shuffling and then loud steps appraoching. "Lucas! Come here I need a word."

"Yes ma'am?" The man didn't sound too too old.

"You were the last one in the cupboard were you not?"

There was a mumbled reply.

"Well then why did you lock it and where did you put the keys?" The lady questioned.

"I didn't lock it ma'am."

"Well then why is it locked?" She insisted.

I shook my head as the useless conversation plowed on. I waved my hand in front of Macey's face bringing her back into this world.

"We need to get out of here before they find the keys." I breathed.

They nodded and we glanced around: the window had closed behind us and it was impossible for us to get through it again. I then saw the vent. _Let's think like our dear Cammie the Chameleon._ I pointed my finger towards the air shaft and Lizzie and Mace grinned.

We climbed up and crawled for what felt like hours before we reached an intersection. I glanced back at the girls who simply shrugged. I concentrated on which way to go and then went on instinct and went left. After five minutes we got to and air shaft that led to a different room. We crowded around it and looked down into the cell. I heard some chains clank and then the door slammed open.

"You're friends are here, girl." The guy sneered. "Took them long anough to find you, almost over a week."

I heard a small whimper and turned my head slightly to catch sight of a destroyed and beaten Cammie cowering into a corner of the cell. I wanted nothing more than to drop down and kill the man.

"At least I have friends Lucas." Cammie said in an attempt of bravery.

"Shut up b****" He spat.

I leaned in closer and studied Cammie. She looked scared, I could see the fear in her eyes but the terror didn't seem to be the right one. It seemed as though she was afraid of something or someone but not of him even if she was acting scared of him. I saw a smile tug on Lucas's lips but just as soon it disappeared. Dispite everything that was happening there seemed to be a complicity between them. I shook my head to get the odd though out of my mind.

As soon as the boy left the room the girls and I unscrewed the vent and jumped to the floor. When Cammie saw us her eyes widened and she glanced at the door.

"Cammie we've come to get you out of here." Liz said slowly.

"But they'll come back, they'll come back..." Cammie croaked.

"Don't worry if they do we can take them." I said as I picked the lock on her chains.

Before we knew it she was free and we were helping her crawl through the air shaft back into the closet that was now missing a broom and hurried out the window. We ran through the streets and back to the hotel. Tina and the others joined us there and called Rachel who didn't seem especially relieved to have Cammie back, come to think of it she had never seemed very worried for Cammie.

"Well done girls for getting Cammie back." She said. "We shall wait for the boys to return before continuing."

We had to wait for another couple of minutes before we were all summoned to the restaurant. After seating myself next to the girls I noticed that Cammie and Zach were not at the table with us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the competition has finally come to an end. Now before we announce the winners I would like to congratulate you all of the great job on everyones part."

"Yes it was most excellent!" Dr. Steve pipped up.

Mrs. Morgan glanced at him quickly before persuing. "I would also like to congratulate the 'acting crew' as the teachers and I like to call them." She motioned to the side and about twenty people came out. Including some french students and that Lucas boy. I held my breath trying to make sense of everything, I could see the boys doing the same.

There was a collective gasp as Zach and Cammie walked out, into the middle of the room. They were spotless: Cammie wearing a short dark green lace dress and black shoes. Zach wearing a simple pair of black ripped jeans and an AC/DC concert t-shirt. They didn't have a single cut or scratch or bruise on them.

"Saving Cammie and Zach was the last task of the hunt. Truth is they were never truly kidnapped nor hurt. The French students helped us organise and go through with this whole task."

I stared at Cammie and ran over to her, throwing my arms around her neck.

"If I weren't so happy that you haven't actually been tortured I would kill you myself right now!"

"LAST but not least the winner of the competition! I would like to say that this generations best spies are the girls from Gallagher Academy! It was very close: a tie at the last task but all in all the girls succeeded in finishing the last task first. Well done ladies, just excellent!" Dr. Steve announced.

**Cammies POV:**

It was two weeks after the end of the competition and I was sitting with the girls in our graduation out fits we had had out normal graduation with the non spy parents and now we were just finishing the spy graduation with three quarters of parents: the ones aware of our situation and also in the buisness.

"Congratulations spies of the class 2012." **(A/N: Lets just go with our year.)**

We stood up and started jumping up and down, squealing and throwing confetti in the air. I admit that this graduation is not much different from the other one but this one we get to speak about our futurs as spies. I went to the stage and hugged my mom who was weaping her eyes out. After the 6 minute and 18 second hug she let me go with a watery smile.

"Someone's here to see you." She informed me.

I searched the crowd wondering who she could possibly be talking about. I saw Macey with Sebastien, Liz with Jonas and Bex with Grant. I couldn't see Zach and I felt my heart drop. But then I heard someone speak behind me.

"Looking for someone Gallagher Girl?" Asked a smirking Zach as I turned to face him.

"Yes actually but I can't seem to find him... It's odd, I really thought he was going to be here but I guess not." I smiled.

"Well at least you have me here."

I sighed regretfully. "Yeah, I suppose I'll have to make do with you." I teased.

"Come here and say that." Zach said in a menacing voice.

"Or else what?" I challenged as I made my way through the crowd to reach him.

"You'll see." He said simply as he too started to push his way through the throng of students and parents.

I weaved, pushed and excused myself until I finally reached him. I looked up into Zachs emerald eyes as he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Your speach was most inspiring, the one at Balckthorne wasn't half as good."

"No surprise there after all you are the one that wrote Blackthorne's speach."

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." He then dipped me for the third- or was it forth- time in my life and kissed me in front of a whole crowd.

I would have blushed but I finally realized there was no point in doing so since no one actually cared that to teens were making out in the crowd. Well there were more than two, there was Bex and Grant, and Mace and Sebastien. Liz and Jonas too, well it wasn't really making out it was more just small pecks but hey! for them it may as well be a total make out session. Zach pulled away to catch his breath.

"Love you too Blackthorne Boy."

**THE END!**

**A/N: WOW! Finally finished! Hope the ending wasn't too bad. Hope you liked this story wether you've been reading it since the first update or if you've just started now doesn't matter as long as you liked it. I'm glad that you actually managed to stay till the end, thank you for not abandonning the story when the stuff was becoming stupid or boring! Keep your eyes open for my next story! BYE for now!**

**P.S: Did I forget anything? I have the annoying feeling that I did but I can't figure out what it was... Maybe I haven't forgotten anything, ah well, whatever.**


	24. Forgot some things: Important

**Author note please read:**

**Hey guys I it's true that I didn't directly say who the lady was but I implied it. I guess it wasn't clear enough but just so you know it was Abby the lady who left the room.**

**I can't imagine how I forgot!**

**For a more important information a reviewer told me something that has really REALLY bothered me. Thosepuppydogeyes informed me that I forgot to say what was important about the book How To Kill A Mockingbird. Remember how I said that the title was of no importance (It could have been The Princess diaries for all I care) but that the book it self was important. Well it was in my original story plot. I'm so pissed off with myself for forgetting since it was supposed to be a major part in the ending of my story. Unfortunately after the chapter with the book loads of stuff happened to my family and when the problems ended I forgot about it. I can't believe it! I can give you a quick out line of what was supposed to happen with it but I can't be bothered to write the "alternative chapter". I'm totally sorry.**

**Here was what was going to happen: (It's very crappy) Read if you wish:**

**-In the chap when Cammie was reading HTKAM I said their were circled words. The words were going to form a couple phrases that would hint stuff.**

**-In the book there would be information as to what the final mission was going to be and where it would take place.**

**-Cammie wouldn't figure out what the circled words meant.**

**-Cammie would have given Zach the book at some point for some reason.**

**-Zach would have figured it out.**

**-BB would have known everything about the last task.**

**-BB would have won the competition.**

**-BlaBlaBla and other stuff.**

**Not exactly the same ending as the one I wrote but it was my original plan.**

**If I ever have the time and if you want I could write the alternative ending. (The one that goes with this plot.)**

**Oh and vernonrocksout I didn't even think about an epilogue but I've never been good at those... sorry...**


	25. Chapter AE: Giving it to him

**A/N: Here's the beginning of the alternative ending that some of you wanted. This starts somewhere in the 19****th**** chapter. The "AE" in the chapter title stands for "Alternative ending" just incase. Tell me if you think I should do this and if not enough people tell me to do this I won't.**

"My hot-ness caught your breath, Gallagher girl?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Meh, you're okay I guess but him on the other hand: Woowee! He's smoking!" I joked as I pointed towards Zeke.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck. I moaned in pleasure and pulled my face away from him slightly. I looked him straight in the eyes and he stared back. We stayed like that as I drowned in his gaze. He wasn't smirking and I for once wasn't thinking of something else.

"I'm hungry." I said, breaking the silence.

He nodded, took my hand and pulled me off the dance floor. We got to a table and he went to get food. I sat down taking the last seat. Zach came back and searched for a seat. I smirked.

"Looks like you don't get a seat Blackthorne boy."

He shrugged, put the plates on the table and caught my hand. He yanked me off the chair and I protested as I flew off he leaped down onto the seat he then tugged me down onto his lap. I settled on him, comfy as ever and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I glanced up at him and he down at me. I smiled and twisted in my spot to half face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

We danced for a long time until I groaned.

"My feet hurt." I said walking out of the hall and bending down to take off my heels.

I squealed when arms wrapped around me and picked me up bridal style. My arms automatically flew around the person's neck to keep from falling. I turned to glare at Zach.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Not a chance Gallagher Girl, I'm carrying you to your room."

I sighed and when he finally dropped me on the bed I smiled up at him. He lied down on top of me and started kissing me deeply, his hands roaming over my body and his tongue exploring my mouth that he knows so well. When I felt his hands over my underwear I pushed him away and sat up. Zach sat up behind me and started kissing my neck; I leaned my head back in pleasure but pushed him away again.

"Not here Zach." I said glancing at the shadows seeping under the door.

"Then where?" Zach asked hungrily.

"I don't know just not here, I mean Bex, Liz and Macey could walk in at any moment!" I reasoned.

He nodded regretfully. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"But since you're here…" I said standing up and walking to the security box.

I typed in the code and pull out the book. I look at it and quickly make sure it's the same one.

"I found this book-" I started.

"Not the one you were reading on the forbidden floor?" Zach groaned.

"Actually it is but there's something weird about it."

"Pff fine then let's see it." Zach sighed ushering me forward and straightening up slightly.

I plopped down next to him and opened the book. Then I caressed the circled words showing them to Zach. He took the book from me and looked at it closely, frowning from time to time. I saw his mask slip from a mili-second but it was back in place so quickly I was sure I had imagined it. Then Zach shrugged.

"Don't know just looks like a bunch of random circled words. I mean you found this in one of the rooms up there, right? Then this was probably dropped by one of the people who had been staying up there, so many things were left up there so I see nothing special about the book."

"Nothing special about the book?! Zach just the fact that Guillaume desperately wanted it makes it special!" I exclaimed.

Zach raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head. "Look could you just keep the book for a little while in case Guillaume comes looking for the book? He won't think about looking in your hotel room." I asked.

Zach made a face but then nodded. "I'll go hide it right now."

He pecked me on the lips and hurried out to his room.

**Zach's POV:**

I strode into the room to find all the guys in the room. Jonas is on his bed, staring intently at his screen.

"Jonas, catch." I said in a bored voice as I threw Jonas the book.

He didn't catch it. _No surprise there. _It hit the wall with a loud bang.

"What is it?" Jonas questioned, lifting up the book. "To kill a Mockingbird? Why the hell do you have this book?"

"Cammie gave it to me so I could hide it and that's exactly what we do… After we figure out the coded message."

"Coded message?" Grant asked skeptically.

I nodded and opened the book to the correct page and showed it to them. Jonas's eyes widened in excitement as he typed on his computer, Grant just stared at him like he was bonkers. After three minutes, he snatched the book from my hands. He pulled out his pocket knife, turned the book to the 'third book cover' and stabbed it. Grant and I stared at his movements curiously. After cutting the book to pieces he pulled out two folded pieces of paper and read them aloud victoriously.

_Oh, this is good. No way the girls have a chance of beating us now._ I smirked.

**A/N: Okay so this is a sort of preview for the alternate ending… Quite a few of people asked me to write it so maybe when I have time or when I don't feel like writing for my other story I'll update this one. Chapters will be small-ish if I do. Anyway I'm repeating myself but if anyone else agrees that I should write this I will otherwise I might not. Thanks. (Sorry for typos and spelling mistakes.)**


	26. Chapter AE: Billionaire cover

**A/N: Hey guys if you want to check out my other story feel welcome. (My other story is called 'Because of a mission gone wrong' I'm not going to beg you to read it but if you do excellent if you don't oh well never mind!)**

"They're going to kidnap you and Cammie?! Are they crazy?" Grant exclaimed.

"It's genius!" Jonas hollered out of nowhere.

"What is?" I asked.

"I was hacking Dr. Steve's files since you know his security on his computer is ten times lower then the security in his office. I found an e-mail from Cammie's mom to Dr. Steve and it was all about the last task!"

"WHAT!" Grant and I yelled.

"You heard me. Cammie and your kidnapping is all planed it's the last task."

"What else does the e-mail say?"

"It gives all the details about it: the time and place, where you're going to be kept what you're going to have to do- hey get this." Jonas said suddenly placing a finger on the screen and reading aloud. "'Cammie and Zach will be kept in room like 'cells' that their friends will take for actual cells. Cammie will later be asked to make her friends believe that she is being tortured while Zach, you will try to 'fight' off the goons. Cammie and you will be being kept by the French students.' Well you get the point. Cammie's going to be screaming and you'll be beating the crap out of the goons!"

"Well isn't this all just perfect." Grant stated.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is the secret mission scene, the missing phone and the getting the phone back. (Can't be bothered to write them again and you've already read those. If you don't remember just re-read chapter 19-20 I think)**

* * *

Dubai is a wonderful place with all its huge buildings, sand dunes, fountains, horse and camel race tracks. The guys and I went quading straight away and when we came back Joe summoned the girls and boys to his hotel room.

"Good evening everyone, tonight you will all be attending a horse race. Just go and have fun and what ever else teens your age do now a day."

Grant wiggled his eyebrows at me and I knew what he was thinking. Betting on horses had never been a question of chance for us Blackthorne boys.

* * *

We each got a limo a girl and boy in each one. I was with Cammie of course.

"Zach you still have the book right?" Cammie asked while facing me in the car.

"Of course I do Cammie what do you take me for? It's safe and hidden." I spoke. I leaned in slightly smirking. "You look beautiful tonight. Not that you don't always but tonight you look even more beautiful if that's possible." I breathed as I pushed a few locks of her hair away from her face.

We were close to one another, our breaths mingling, our lips brushing from time to time. I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes and she stared back. We were lost for some time in each others eyes, her gaze shifting from one eye to the other and then ever so discreetly her eyes drifted down towards my lips, lingered there for a moment and then trailed back up to my eyes. I smirked knowing what she wanted and as much as I wanted to tease her like she had teased me lots of times before I couldn't resist. Her lips looked too soft, too kissable. My heaven, so I just placed my hands on both her cheeks and kissed her gently on the lips. I felt a fire grow and she answered my fire with her own. I pulled her on to my lap and tucked her under my arms. Getting lost in the kiss I forgot my tiny hint of guiltiness of cheating. Then again she shouldn't have trusted me enough to give it to me.

The car stopped and we stepped out smiling at the tourists watching with envy as millionaires walked down the red carpet and into the VIP quarters. Lots of the tourists widened their eyes as they saw Cammie and I walk down the carpet, we were the first teenagers to arrive. I smirked remembering my cover as one of the youngest billionaires in the world. I wrapped an arm around Cammie's waist and pulled her to my side. I looked around as some tourist took pictures of Cammie and I, I kissed her temple and smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes knowing that I was enjoying this far more then I was supposed to.

"Excuse me Sir!" A stranger in the crowd called out.

I steered Cammie in the young man's direction. He was with a group of other men, perhaps in their twenties. Journalists.

"Yes?" I asked politely, whispering something in Cammie's ear causing her to giggle.

"Well I'm a writer for The World and I would like to ask you a few questions." He said his eyes raking over Cammie.

I nodded my head inviting him to go on as I brought Cammie closer to me protectively as she rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek. She didn't even need to tip toe because of the huge heels her disguise forced her to wear. She had a long blood red dress, with a slit that went up to her mid thigh and smoky make up and her hair was its natural long and straight. All in all she was gorgeous as always.

"What exactly is your name?" He asked.

"What is your status?"

"I am one of the, if not THE, youngest billionaire in the world." I said following my cover as a boastful, cocky and confident boy, not much different from the real me is it?

I smirked as the journalist's mouth hanged open. "I've never heard of you."

"I like to keep a low profile until necessary." Kind of contradictory, don't you find? I'll have to talk to Joe about this cover of mine. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a wonderful night to enjoy with my girlfriend." I pecked Cammie on the lips.

She pushed me away, grinning but I pulled her back into my arms and hugged her tightly until being interrupted by our best friends from long date that we hadn't seen in a year. Cammie squealed and ran into Grant's awaiting arms as Bex ran to me.

"Just so you know this is plain torture." Bex whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Same here Rebecca." I replied smirking. I then go to shake Grants hand throwing an arm around his shoulder while Bex and Cammie hug like long lost friends. When in truth they had seen each other not even half an hour ago.

"Come on Alex we don't want to miss the beginning of the race." I call to Cammie, ushering her forward.

She links her arm with Bex and follows us forwards. When we enter we go to a table that we decide to share together. Grant and I leave to go place bets. We study the statistic boards of all the horse wins and losses and places. We exchanged a few words and then we knew without hesitation that it was Night Air that was going to win. He had only won once in the whole season but Jonas had given us all the information about the horses before we left and we were certain that Night Air was going to win.

"No doubt about it." Grant and I went to place our bets.

"I'll put three millions on Night Air." I requested. The lady behind the counter blinked shocked.

"Come on man! Three million, are you crazy?" I pretend to be thoughtful for a moment as the woman smiled approvingly at Grant not understanding that he was pressing me to bet more.

"You're right bro'. Scratch that please." I waited for her to cancel my bet. "I'll go for ten million five thousand five hundred." Her jaw dropped as she typed it in and handed me a slip of paper.

Grant grinned. "That's more like you dude. I'll top you, fifteen million… Thanks." We went back to our seats smirking and placed our bets on the table.

**(A/N: Please know that I've never placed a bet at a horse race so I don't know if there's a limit or what… Thanks.)**

Cammie swallowed her food and jokingly picked up the paper. Her mouth dropped when she saw how much I had put at stake.

"Oh my gosh! Did you seriously bet ten million and stuff?" She shrieked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"On chance? On a horse that has only won one race this season?" She questioned.

"I see you've been doing your research and yes I did but it's not chance. Blackthorne boys never bet by chance." I stated.

Cammie sobered at then seeming disgusted. "Oh… So you cheated." It wasn't a question she was stating what she thought was a fact.

"No it's not cheating it's logic and putting all things into account." I replied.

She scoffed. "Yeah right of course. I'd love to see you lose."

Then she turned away and continued to talk to Bex. I looked at Grant and he laughed loudly.

"We won't lose, no way. We calculated everything." He said and I nodded.

We finished eating watching as smaller horse races passed and finally we were done eating when the final race arrived. We watched as the horses raced against each other determined to beat the other.

Suddenly I could hear nothing apart from Cammie's melodic laughter as the first horse passed the finish line.

**A/N: And there we go. Review if you want to point anything out. Wrote this chapter really quick, Monday night the worst night. Small chapter but hey it's still a chapter! What do you think happened? Did you like it?**


	27. Chapter AE: Girls can bet too

They had lost. Well, Zachary Goode had lost as well as Grant and basically all the Blackthorne boy. I was dead laughing tears in my eyes.

"It's not funny." Zach said with a scowl.

I sobered up, whiping away some tears. I tried to make a straight face and shook my head slowly.

"No of course it's not…" Bex caught my eye as she grinned widely and I fell back onto the couch with her giggling as if the funniest thing in the world had happened.

" 'It's not chance for Blackthorne guys.' " I said in a deep voice that was supposed to sound like Zach's.

" 'I always win.' " Bex, in turn, imitated Grant.

"We'd tell you we told you so but… That would be stating the obvious." Bex and I proclaimed as we fell into another fit of laughter, clutching our hard stomachs.

"Oh gosh, if you could have seen your faces." I exclaimed, tears streaming down my red cheeks, I groaned. "My tummy hurts… I need to stop laughing." Bex nodded and we stood up.

Macey strolled in looking as if she owned the place and knowing her she very well could. She winked at us and pulled out her tickets and started fanning herself with them.

"Oh! So did we win?" Liz inquired excitedly as she and Jonas hurried in to join us in the room.

The boys lost their grouchy faces, replacing them with surprised ones. "As it happens… Of course we did."

Instead of whopping for joy as I'm sure the boys would have, I just shrugged as Bex leaned back in the couch smiling smugly, her arms resting on the back of the couch behind me.

"No surprise there obviously."

"Did you get our money back?" Bex asked almost impatiently.

"Duh, who do you think I am?" Macey replied with a smug smirk.

The boys who were still standing stock still in the center of the room were gaping. I shuffled over to Zach and closed his mouth with my index finger.

"Close it Zach, you'll catch flies like that." He blinked and finally shook his head, shaking away his dazed and disbelieving look?

"How… How in the world did you…? I thought you were all against betting?"

"Well Zachary, truth be told we _are _against betting when it's based on chance and luck but… You see Zachary, unlike you childish Blackthorne boys, us Gallagher girls bet based on intellect and logic… And well again, unlike you guys, we always win." Macey explained in a superior tone.

"So how much did we win?" I questioned.

"About fifty million… And that's all girls reunited. We should stop being so modest when we bet… I mean we could be bloody billionaires by now!"

* * *

I was walking back with Zach. He kept glancing around, left and right, he seemed anxious as if waiting for thugs to race up and grab us. The trees were all covered in twirly lights flickering on and off lighting up the somewhat deserted streets. I could hear calling and cheering as Arabic music and singing drifted over a large wall. My heels were in no way pleasurable to walk in and that, my friends is how I turned into a whining, pitiful and annoying teenage girl.

"Does it hurt that much?" Zach asked sounding quite irritated.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. He nodded his head and motioned me forward. I hesitantly stepped forward and that's when he fell to his knees in front of me. I blinked, staring slightly gob smacked at the scene unfolding before me.

"Well come on then! Don't just stand there! Climb on!" He exclaimed slightly exasperated.

I scurried forward and bunched up my long red dress above my knees and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, still holding up my dress and attaching my arms around his strong neck. He placed his hands on my thighs holding me up.

"Ah look at the looks those guys are sending me." He chuckled.

A group of a little older guys had staggered out of the house that was emanating music. They had their arms thrown over each others shoulders and were singing loudly. They stopped and stared at Zach and I, glaring slightly.

"Nan, I think they just don't appreciate the amount of skin I'm showing…" I suggested.

"Well either way it doesn't matter does it?" He shrugged and somehow managed to transfer me from being attached around his back to me being attached around his waist. I curled my fingers through his hair and smiled at him. "Because either way they know you're mine and always will be."

I giggled, "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Zachary we are only 18 after all."

"Naa-eeenn details, details." He responded with a dismissive wave of his hands.

And of course that's when the tire screeching cars decided to pop in. Men jumped out from nowhere and I was immediately in fight mode. I kicked, punched did a complicated spanish deviate move where you slip between the persons legs and stab him in the small of his back. After a while I grew tired of fighting by the rules and started fighting dirty. They winced and all started falling to the floor but seeing as I wasn't fighting by the rules anymore they seemed to have put them aside as well. Since five guys decided to jump me at the same time. I squealed as muscular arms wrapped around my legs, waist and neck. I tried walking but couldn't move because of the things around my legs. I started flailing my arms in front of me and then with out warning the lights and music all turned off and I was plunged into unwanted darkness.

* * *

When I awoke I was still in the dark but strangely enough I still couldn't see any thing. There was a small strip of light, a black dots zipped through it, like bullets. I rolled my eyes as I heard the constant buzzing of the flies. Somebody better come in here soon or I will literally burst if I have to stand that sound for more then half an hour.

**A/N: It's been... A while... Sorry I just well since I basically wrote all of this before it's hard to rewrite it in a different manner and I lose the motivation or what not. But lucky for you I had an exam this Saturday morning and I finished earlier then planned along with half of my class, and wrote part of this chapter until the end of it. Well I won't drone on about something you could care less about. Just wanna say sorry and that this story should OFFICIALLY be finished next chapter! 'Bout time don't you agree? Well if you're still reading this AN can I ask you to check out my other story: 'Becasue of a mission gone wrong'. Oh and if you live Harry Potter Dramonie then you absolutely have to check out 'The House of Hell' by Love2Love, it's got to be one of the best ones EVER!**


	28. Chapter AE: Fake kidnapping

"Hello Cammie" Guillaume welcomed with a smug smile that just screamed: I'm better than you!

"Guillaume." I said with a curt nod.

My eyes followed him through the room never letting him go. His eyes raked my blood, bruised and cut covered body with something a kin to approval and pride, was it?

"How do you like my work? I think its believable enough wouldn't you agree?" I scowled in reply.

"Come now Cammie, you didn't actually think that we came all the way from France just to judge you? Us French spies don't do anything if we don't gain anything from it." He laughed a mocking cackle until he abruptly cut off, lifting a hand to his ear and bending his head. He frowned and nodded."So it's off then? Okay… Uh hun… Yep… We'll be right up." He then turned back to face me, bright smile on his face. "Right well, that's done, so how are ya?"

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He gave me a lopsided grin, "I get it you're confused, don't worry we'll be heading up in a matter of seconds and then we'll explain everything."

He sounded very much like a bad actor from a cheap spy movie that never passed in the cinema.

Soon Sebastien and Alex came in, smiling at me they then unchained me from my chair and started dragging me from the room as I didn't feel bothered enough to walk.

"Don't want to get your hands dirty?" I questioned in a sarcastic tone of voice, with a teasing glint in my eyes.

He winked with a toothy-grin. "Got that right."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, storing in my memory all the turns and doors we used. Finally I was brought into a room that had luxurious couches, a T.V., fridge with a microwave and stove as well as a table and two beds. I was seated on a wooden chair and told to stay still when I could hear water running from behind a closed door. I was left alone for a while but then I saw Zachary walk out of a bathroom surrounded by steam, water droplets glistening on his tanned chest and clad in only his dark blue jeans. He smiled at me while wiping the back of his neck with a white towel. He shook his moist hair before plopping onto the couch beside my chair.

"You alright?"

I glanced down at myself and frowned despite proof of the contrary I was just fine and I said so.

"You do realize that we haven't actually been kidnapped." He asked, one eyebrow raised.

I grimaced. "Started figuring it out the first time Guillaume gave me a genuine smile." I shrugged.

"Same with me but with Madison."

I looked back at the shower room door.

"Do you think I have time to shower?"

"I should suppose so."

I hurried into the shower, sighing as the water ran down my body. I scrubbed and all the scabs and cuts came off as well as the blood and the bruises erased themselves. Soon all that was left was my soft tanned skin with a few scars here and there. I stepped out of the shower wrapping my body and hair in towels. I then remembered that all I had to wear was my ripped up, mud covered dress. I heard people calling me from the other side of the door and then leave. I opted for wearing my strapless bra and underwear under a new dry towel. I let my hair fall down and walked out into the room that the others had only just left: I'm happy to say that I left a certain Zachary *Jay* Goode speechless for at least the second time in my life. I then went to sit next to Zach, to await the return of the ones who had left. Zachary obviously preferred to have me on him because when I was about to touch down on the cushions he slid to be under me.

"So like being under me Zach?" I asked with a smirk, turning so that my shoulder was against his chest and my feet propped up on the couch arm rest. My smirk faltered when I realized how wrong my question sounded.

"I'll always be under you if that's what you want though I wouldn't mind _you_ being under _me._"

I slapped him on the base of his head.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed outraged.

"For being a sick pervert."

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it again, raising his shoulders, tilting his head to the side with a silent: "Mmm yeah." He smirked after a moment leaning in to me so his lips were pressed against my ear: "I can be even more perverted, if that's what you want." He said in a low, husky voice. He then gently bit my ear before trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck, collar bone, and shoulder and back up, he slowly started nibbling my neck, sucking it and running his tongue over it in a caring manner, I jumped suddenly when I felt a small sharp pain as if he had pinched me slightly. I pushed him back and shooed away the hand that had gone lower then publicly acceptable.

"I better not have a mark or I swear you will not be touching me again for a long time." I growled.

"But isn't the point in marking someone to show everyone they belong to only you and that you're the only one that can touch them?"

"Be that as it may, I'll kill you if I see anything."

"Lucky for me that there are no mirrors here then." Scowling I examined the room only to see that he was right.

"Whatever."

"So are you naked under there?" He inquired, trying to peer down the towel. I grimaced, scrunching up my nose.

"What? No, ew, I never would have sat on you! It's almost like I'm wearing a strapless dress." I stated.

"A strapless dress that I can 'accidentally' make fall off."He retorted.

I gasped raising a hand to clutch it closer to my body. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He said with a grin.

"Anyway, where is your shirt?"

He nodded his head over to a bed he had obviously claimed as his. I stood and strode over to it, picking it up and walking into the bathroom. I took off the towel and threw on his shirt. It was longer then the towel, it reached a bit lower then mid thigh. I walked back into the room only to find it practically full to the brim. But in the center, three people I know well were smiling and chit chatting.

"Hey there Kiddo."

"Hi mum." I replied throwing my arms around her back.

"So as you have both probably figured out, you have not actually been kidnapped. We have footage, that your friends are currently watching, playing on repeat. They are being lead to believe that you are being tortured for information and it's your job to make sure they keep on believing that until they've gotten you out of here." Joe explained, getting straight to the point. "If they find out before then, you're eliminated and the other team automatically wins."

I saw a flash of anxiety in Zach's green orbs but it was gone in a jiffy, replaced by his mask. We shared a determined look before nodding. The adults left us, we sat around and I decided to sit on the floor in between Zachs feet with my head between his knees. He subconsciously started fiddling with my drying hair as Sebastien groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and Guillaume rolled his shoulders.

"Don't know how you do it Zach." Sebastien started.

"Do what?" Zach inquired amused.

"Survive being Cammie's boyfriend. She has got one nasty right hook! Bet you never dare get her angry!" Guillaume interjected for the other boy.

Zach smirked. "I always get on her nerves but she never hits me." He said smugly and after a second of consideration, he added, "Or maybe I'm more of a man than you two."

"Clearly you've never been at the recieving end of her fist." Sebastien said.

"Oh believe me he has, more then once and he sure doesn't act like a 'man' when he does." I joked.

"Way to go Cammie! Girl power for ever!" Madison and Julie proclaimed, throwing their fists in the air.

"Well, I think we better go now or your friends will find it odd if we spend the night."

They pulled on their black face masks before strutting out of the room and locking the door behind them. I glanced at the clock and sighed.

"I think I'll be going to bed now." I stretched my arms while forcing out a yawn.

He growled and grabbed me, somehow pinning me under him on the couch, my knees on either side of his hips.

"So I'm not a man am I?" He grinned, leaning in close to trace his lips against my jaw, cheek and lips with his. I fisted his hair in my hands and jerked his head away.

"No you're not, you cry like a girl when I fight you."

"Not the girls I know obviously. Haven't we somewhat had this conversation before?"

"Ah well... I like hearing you say it."

"I'll say whatever you want me to." He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him away slightly frowning. "Is it just me or have you been making sexual inudeos at every single thing I say these days?"

"Hey can you blame me? I'm an eighteen year old boy with a gorgeous girlfriend..."

He claimed my lips gently but with heated passion, his tongue passing over my lips and I eagerly allowed him entrance. His tongue explored my mouth while fighting for dominance over mine. He groaned and pushed his body closer to mine until no air could pass between us as his hands caressed my body. I sighed in pleasure before roughly shoving him off me and the couch. I leaned over the edge and saw with joy that Zach was sprawled face first on the carpet. He twisted around to face me, still lying on his back and glared. I crawled off the couch and straddled him with a teasing smile. I placed my hands on his strong pecks and approached my mouth to his ear; his breath hitched.

"In your dreams now, I'm off to bed. Good night Zachy."

I gave him a lingering peck and pulled away, I then stood and walked over him into my bed. I heard him slam his head on the floor and breath deeply until he followed my lead and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was slow as we acted out some scenes to make our kidnapping more credible. Going to bed that night Zach came to my side and draped his arms around my stomach, holding me close to his chest. We drifted off to sleep with out a second thought. The morning when I awoke, I was alone. I checked the bathroom but he was no where to be found. I fell exasperated into my chair and switched on the TV. After a few moments the door flew open and my mom and aunt blew in. They shut the door once again and sat by my side.

"Zach got freed last night at 03:34 in the morning." Mom informed me.

"Figured."

"You know what this means, right?" My mother interrogated with a wary expression on her features.

"Yeah they finished this task." I shrugged an it's-no-big-deal shrug.

"Cameron... This is the last task, this means the boys win all the tasks." My aunt said slowly.

"WHAT?! How could he do this to me?" I screeched.

"You would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed. This is a competition after all." She said severly.

"Yeah but he could have at least woken me up and said good bye!"

"If he had would you have let him leave?" Mom asked eyebrows raised.

"No but that's beside the point."

"No it isn't Cammie."

"Anyway we have to go, the girls shouldn't be long."

I nodded and curled up on the couch my arms resting on my knees and my head on my arms.

* * *

**Time skip**

Confetti and hats were flying, students were cheering as parents were tearing up. This was my second graduation, this one taking place only to keep up appearance and to not arouse suspicion from non spy parents. It was my second but I still had butterflies in the pit of my stomach as I walked up to the stage and collected my diploma. To think that after the summer was over I would be heading to the CIA to work on _real _and _dangerous _missions. I held in my joy and walked away to the side of the crowd, I stopped at the edge near one of the walls surrounding the grounds of the mansion. I looked up at the darkening sky and closed my eyes, allowing the fresh breeze to ruffle my hair and I thought about my dad and what he would say to me if he was here. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned around, smiling at my mother, Joe and Abby.

"Well done Cammie." Abby said, swooping in for a spine breaking hug.

"I knew you'd make it Kiddo." Mummy whispered in my ear, she kept her hands on my shoulders after her hug and studied my face. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Your father would be so proud."

"See you in the field, hun?" Joe said. He laughed and I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand to try and hold it in.

"So how are you holding up?" Abby asked knowingly.

"Not all that great... I mean the guys won the competition! How humiliating is that?" I exclaimed, gluing both my hands to the sides of my face and hiding my eyes.

"Don't sweat it Cams, you and the girls will prove to those boys just how useful being a girl can be in the field. I'll tell you this from first hand experience, women are much better at honey potting then men are along with many things. Just wait and see in most situations, you'll have the winning hand and not the boys." Joe winked.

"What he says is true, Cam. If you're in a Mexican stand off, your enemy will most likely shoot any men in it first because to their macho eyes, you are less of a threat." Abby agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't worry I already plan to get my revenge. The boys won't even understand what's happening to them until it's too late... Gosh I feel like I've already said this before... Oh wait I have, at the begining of this competition and would you look how well that turned out!" I grinned.

They left after that to congradulate other students and share false anectdotes with some parents. I waved and smiled to some friends and hugged Liz, Macey and Bex. I then excused myself to go to the toilet. As I exited the bathroom, fiddling with my robe and vainly trying to set it straight again I paused in my step when someone spoke from behind me.

"So we meet again." He pushed off the wall and walked up to me, hands in his pockets.

"It seems so... You wouldn't happen to be _stalking_ me, would you?"

"Me? Never!" He raised a hand in false hurt to his heart, wincing.

"What happened Zach? I haven't seen you since you 'escaped'." I searched his eyes but he avoided my gaze.

"I was avoiding you." He whispered, guilt evident in his voice.

I caressed his cheek, keeping hold of his eyes as he finally returned my gaze. "Why?"

"I felt guilty... Truth is all us boys kinda do. We all believe you should have won." He replied, holding my hand in place with his own.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah though I can't tell you why."

"Don't matter... I'll find out one day and for now, the mere fact that you guys know that the girls and I deserved the victory is enough."

He grinned and clutched my face, his hands on either of my cheeks. He placed a delicate kiss on my lips and rested his forehead against mine, staring intently into my eyes.

"Oh and I almost forgot: Congradulations!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me around. He gently put me back on the ground. "The boys and I wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner with us."

"Sure let me get the girls."

"Okay and be sure to tell Macey that her dear Sebastien invited himself to."

I turned around, smiling broadly. "I'll try and not forget that detail."

**A/N: And once again: THE END! Wow, not a minute too soon I might say! Hope you liked it and that I didn't bore you to tears! Actually I might make an epilogue but for those who asked for a sequel. Nuh hun, no way hosé, there's no possible interesting sequel for this story... Unless if you really want to, you can send me a PM with ideas or just review the ideas. Love ya! Thank you for following this from the begining or just reading it! Wether you followed since the day I posted the first chapter or if you only started it today: don't matter as long as you read it! Thank you for your encouragements and everything, I never would have finished it if it weren't for all of you! Oh gosh I'm sappy. :)**


End file.
